The Lost Child of Zordon
by Masterfanfic2013
Summary: What was once separated, will be reunited. What will happen when Kimberly Hart; Pink Ranger finds out her origins and birth right? Part 1 of The Lost Child of Zordon Universe.
1. Prologue: Escaping Eltar

**Hey! I'm back after a break and** **I have a new story! It's MMPR fic with a twist, so it's AU. I've always noted fic writers making references that Zordon treated Kimberly like a daughter and vice-versa. So I thought why make Kimberly his biological daughter! Now please forgive me if her backstory seems a bit similar to The Last Son/Daughter of Krypton.**

 **Also, I imagined Eltar to be a bit like Krypton, but I wouldn't think they're that advanced technologically. As to _The Great War_ ; AKA: _The Galaxy War_ , I sort of stole the title from Earth's history regarding to World War I; which we all know as _The Great War_. I'm a sucker for history. **

**It's a prologue, so it may or may not be it bit boring because it's all primarily introducing the few main characters and Kimberly, whose original name I not-so subtly stole: Kara (sound familiar?).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, at this stage I don't know who owns the franchise, so it belongs to whoever owns it now. The only character that belongs to me is Aria Kara's "Kimberly's" mother. She's an OC I made up.**

 **Enjoy and please give it a chance!**

* * *

 _"Anyone who ever wondered how much they could love a child,_

 _who did not spring from their own loins, know this: it is the same._

 _The feeling of love is so profound, it's incredible and surprising."_

\- Nia Vardalos

* * *

Prologue: Escaping Eltar

* * *

( _Scene: Nursery, Zordon's House, Eltar_ / _No POV_ )

Inside the nursery of the home belonging to the great and powerful sage Zordon, a young, middle-aged woman with brown hair and doe-brown eyes sat in a chair, rocking a young child to sleep. She wore the traditional garments of Eltar: a simple, but long dark navy dress, finished elegantly with gold embroidery thread. Because of her husband's position as Grand Sage, they are quite high up in Eltar's social ladder; among the other higher ranks. However, Zordon nor his wife were into such luxuries their titles offered and chose to live the life among the middle-class; something which the higher ups frowned upon with silent disdain, yet respected their decision.

Zordon's wife is named Aria; they met a few years ago before the Galaxy collapsed to full scale war thanks to the actions of Lord Zedd and his wife Rita Repulsa. It first started with some appeasement by Government officials among the planets of KO-35, Triforia, Phaedos and of course, Eltar itself. They all wanted to avoid going to war. Lord Zedd, at the beginning was willing to talk on neutral grounds; in which peace talks were held on the peaceful, primitive planet of Mirinoi. Its people were far from stupid despite their tribal ways of life and their leader acted as go-between if things got heated. Zedd demanded to be given control of Sentai Six; which the officials agreed to, even though no delegate of the planet attended such meeting. The conqueror signed a treaty promising to stick to Sentai Six and not attack any more planets. That was their biggest mistake, even Aria and her husband saw the flaws.

Lord Zedd's army marched on Sentai Six, taking over the planet and placing a puppet government. He instantly broke his agreement and attacked other planets; Mirinoi being a few of the victims. The Great War; also known as The Galaxy War has begun. The officials realised their mistake too late, but declared war on Lord Zedd and his allies; made up of Onyx, Rashon, The Machine Empire and then The Dark Alliance. KO-35; where the Astro Rangers reside, Triforia; home of the Gold Zeo Crystal, wielded by the Prince, Phaedos; birth place of the Ninjetti and Aquitar; where the Aquitarian Rangers live, even Edenoi; home of the legendary Masked Rider got behind Eltar's war effort to defeat Zedd and Rita. There were reports also of serious acts of resistance on Sentai Six; the people were not happy about being ruled by a warlord and having a government that will listen to his orders.

Mirinoi was rebelling thanks to the bravery of the chosen Champions of the Galaxy Sabres. Fighting is heavy on both land, water and space; both sides suffering heavy casualties. War was messy and expensive business; blacksmiths all around the Galaxy and beyond working tirelessly and overtime to provide for the soldiers with armour and weapons. Agriculture was pushed to its limits and rationing has been introduced on a few planet. War meetings were drastically increased and sometimes in secret for fear of spies. A lot of a single planet's state funds were pushed towards training, recruiting and stocking arms. So far, the fighting has stayed away from Eltar itself. Lord Zedd nor his wife has dared to attack a planet that is the centre of supporting the war. Eltar is heavily guarded.

Aria looked down to her child, Kara with sad eyes. How unfortunate for a child to be born in a time of war. She prays to The Great Power that the war will be over, so she does not have to grow up during it. She would hate to see her daughter join to help free the repressed. Despite such sorrow engulfing everything, a single child birth can be a sign of hope. Kara is now a month old and she has fought her own little battle. Kara was born a sickly child after Aria had given birth; the healers feared her child would not survive or see the next morning because she had a weak heart. But fight Kara did, her heart got stronger and Zordon holding his first born in his arms, she wailed! Almost bringing the entire Healing Chamber down. All Aria and Zordon did was chuckle, their child is alive and breathing.

Kara's mother began to sing an old Eltarian lullaby, which was once sung by Zordon's mother when he was a young child. The only reason Aria knew it was because her husband sang it with pain, but with love when she attended his mother's Passing Ceremony. Kara settled in her arms and slept. All of a sudden, the entire house rocked when something exploded nearby, causing Kara to awake and cry out. At that moment, her husband Zordon burst into the house, his robe in tatters. He began to speak.

"Aria my love!" He gasped, "Rita has attacked Eltar! You must flee with Kara!" Before Aria could even get in a word, Zordon raised his staff, citing an ancient spell, bringing forth a portal. It left her baffled.

"Zordon, what!?",

"It's a time portal. It will take you to the future. How far in the future, I do not know. Take Kara and go! I will find you again!" Aria however, stood her ground. She may be a mother, she cannot cast spells like her husband, but she was born into a family of warriors. She originally lived on Phaedos, but when she met Zordon, everything changed, even her best friend Dulcea knew so. They were protectors of the planet at a young age, bearing the mighty powers of the Animal Spirits; Dulcea; calm and all knowing - Champion of the Owl Spirit and Aria; agile and light as the feather - Champion of the Pink Crane. Her husband; righteous and just - was once the Champion of the White Falcon. By ancient legend of Phaedos; the Winged Lord and Lady of the Sky were destined as soul mates and the most powerful of the Ninjetti.

Sadly, Zordon had to pass on his powers to another warrior he personally chose, so he could pursue the journey required to take to become Grand Sage. It was not an easy task, he knew he had to leave Aria, the woman he loved behind and his close friend Dulcea. However, after a brief talk, Aria was permitted to leave Phaedos, but still wield the powers of the Crane; so at that very moment, only five Ninjetti are protecting the planet. The White Falcon aside, the other four Champions are: the Red Ape, the Yellow Bear, Blue Wolf and the Black Frog. After surviving his quest, Zordon became Grand Sage and shortly, proposed to Aria. But that was before the war.

Now, that animal spirit still remains inside her if it ever needs to be used and that time is now! Rita shall endure the wrath of the Pink Crane Ninjetti. Aria nodded, grabbing Kara's blanket so she will have a reminder of home. Placing her in a basket cradle, Aria stepped through the portal.

 _Day: Unknown…_

 _Time: Unknown…_

 _Year: 1979…_

( _Scene: Hart Household, Housing Estate, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _No POV_ )

Aria stepped out of the portal, finding herself in a strange time. It was dark, the path ahead only lit by strange standing lights that are not powered by fire or magic. Wherever she is, wherever the portal Zordon summoned sent her, she is not on Eltar any longer. She recalls in her lessons about a distant planet called Earth, but the planet during her time is only nothing but water and rock! It is not this developed! She doesn't know what time she has been sent to, but it's a long way in the timeline. It is also safer for her darling Kara; if Rita and Zedd got their hands on her, she could be used as an asset to conquer more planets. Hiding Kara on this evolved Earth, will increase her daughter's safety.

The Pink Ninjetti saw a house in front of her, perhaps the perfect family to take care of her little fighter. Quietly walking towards the house, she saw an unusual structure with the family name: ' _Hart_ ' was on the side. Unfortunately, she could not read the strange language; so that's the family, she hopes she chooses right. Aria quietly placed the basket on the doorstep, only to quickly turn back. Her husband has not closed the portal yet, good because she is going back to fight for her planet's freedom! Next, she reached for her necklace, taking it off. Zordon had her necklace custom made by the finest blacksmith in Eltar; that was only the one time he used his title as leverage. The necklace was crafted from the finest metal and sculpted into a silver crane, it's long wings protectively wrapping around a sage's staff. The crane to represent her and the staff to represent Zordon.

It was a gift he presented to her, as custom on Eltar, if you wish to propose to the one you love, dearly love, you must craft a gift for them. If your chosen lover accepts the gift, he/she is wants to be betrothed to and be with you. If the gift is rejected, well… that gesture speaks for itself; you'd be lucky to remain friends after that. The families take extreme measures to make sure to avoid that person of the other family that rejected the gift. Sometimes, it will spark bitter family rivalry or feuds that can never be calmed or dealt with.

Eltar wasn't always perfect, it had its flaws and had two Civil Wars throughout its long history. At first, it was a monarchy run planet, before eventually changing to democracy, either forms of rule have their strengths, weaknesses and flaws. Nothing is perfect. KO-35 was the same as well.

Brushing the past and ancient history away, Aria placed the necklace around Kara's neck. She then pulled out a piece of parchment she keeps in the cradle and a piece of sharpened lead. She wrote a note in her Eltarian tongue, thinking Earth spoke the same language. She only placed her and her husband's name at the bottom and did not dare risk revealing the name of Kara's home planet. A planet she will sadly forget. Maybe at some point in time, they will be reunited, the war will be over, the Galaxy at peace and Kara will return home. Folding the note, Aria put the note in the basket, just below her daughter's tiny hands. It was so hard for her to let go, but through her teary eyes and silent sobs, Aria knocked on the door and made a run for the portal, while whispering in Eltarian:

"I love you Kara. I will be with you in your heart. May the Power protect you, always!" Aria ran through the portal and it closed behind her.

( _Scene: Battlefield, Eltar_ / _No POV_ )

Aria stepped out, only to see her home in ruins, Eltar burning! In the distance, her husband was engaged in brutal combat with Rita Repulsa. Each side blasting powerful spells at one another. Her foot soldiers: Putties were causing major damage. Young Eltarian soldiers were either dead, wounded or still fighting. Explosions everywhere! Civilians trying to flee and young children crying; most likely going to be orphans by the end of the fight. Now it's her turn to fight, now is not the time to fear. Aria knew it was only matter of time before Zedd and Rita gained the numbers to attack Eltar. She got into a stance, concentrating on her Ninjetti powers, calling out to her Crane. She moved her right arm in a circular motion, then meeting her left wrist in a cross and her index fingers parallel with each other. Pink electricity crossed them.

"Ninja Ranger Power!" She cried, "The Crane!" And the power of the Ninjetti surged.

 _Year: 1979…_

( _Scene: Hart Household, Housing Estate, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _No POV_ )

A woman in her early thirties woke up to the sound of knocking on the door coming from downstairs. She wondered who on Earth would be up at this time? The brunette left her husband's side, trying not to wake him. Mrs Hart was always a light sleeper, much to her dismay. Groggily, she made her way down the stairs, turning on the hall light. Unlocking the door, Mrs Hart opened it, expecting to find someone outside. Yet there was no one and she silently growled.

 _"Fucking drunkards."_ She thought. Mrs Hart was about to turn around, only for her eyes to meet something unexpected. She looked down and saw a baby sleeping in a basket, with a note. She gasped in shock! Who would leave a baby on their front door? Where are the parents? Why did they do this? She had to wake up her husband. Carefully picking up the basket containing the young baby, she closed the door behind her and called out.

"Kevin! Wake up now!" The wife made her way to the kitchen and her husband not far behind her.

"Caroline! What's wrong?" He asked, with urgency in his voice. Caroline moved, so he could see the basket. He approached the object, to see the baby sleeping soundly inside. His jaw dropped. He and Caroline talked about having children, but… a child that was just left on their doorstep! How will they explain this to Social Serivces!? "My god! A baby girl!". His wife turned her attention to the note, also noticing the strange necklace. It must have belonged to her biological mother.

If they were to keep the child, there is no way she can get rid of it. It's the only reminder of this child's link to her mother. They can make up a story for it. Caroline picked up the letter, hopefully it will have an explanation. She carefully unfolded the letter, knowing it was some sort of parchment and not normal paper; only for her hopes of an explanation for truth to be dashed. The letter was written in a language or a dialect that is unrecognisable, let alone exist among all the known languages of Earth! The letter was written in a series of strange, untranslatable words. Wherever this child comes from, it is not of this planet.

"I can't read the letter. It's written in a strange language." She said sadly. Caroline showed Kevin and he too frowned in confusion. He is a Historian by profession and mastered many languages which include Gaeilge (Irish), Ogham (series of lines; Ireland's and Britain's first ancient alphabet), Ancient Greek, Latin, Egyptian Hieroglyphs, practically the majority of the ancient languages of the old Earth. Yet in his entire lifetime, he has never witnessed such an unusual language. It was a mix of Greek, Latin and maybe Irish. A thought came to him.

"We shall hide the letter from the child. Even if she is from a… distant planet," Kevin wanted to avoid the term ' _alien_ ', as the child appears to look human from head to toe, "We can still make her our child." He was taking the step! A big step into parenthood and Caroline felt ready for the challenge.

"OK, we'll talk to Social Services in the morning, sort out the adoption papers." Said Caroline,

"Alright. I'll ask to be off work, get someone to cover my research shift. I know it's last minute, I'll say it's a family emergency." He then pondered for moment, "Do you have a name for the child?",

"Her biological name is written in the letter I assume, but since neither of us can read it…" Caroline paused too. Then, she remembered her sister's name; Kimberly sadly she died in a car crash. Killed on impact. What better way to honour her older sister. "I want to name her Kimberly Ann. After my sister and the middle name from my mother." All Kevin did was smile, it was a beautiful name and… sounded somewhat musical or rhythmic on the tongue. Wrapping his wife in a tender hug and they looked at their new child.

"Welcome to the family Kimberly Ann Hart." A new life was about to begin for them all.

* * *

 **And that's it! I hope you like! So expect unpredictable updates, but I promise to finish this story!**

 **Stay tuned!**


	2. Fourteen Years Later

**Now** **time to start the real action! This fic is primarily Drama, so unlike my other stories, Action is kept to a minimum. There will be time jumps and I may throw in some references to the MMPR canon series.**

 **I'm glad this story was received positively and I know I'm an author who's not much of a seeker for reviews as Fav and Follows are good enough for me; constructive criticism is nice.**

 **Just to note: Kimberly's parents are divorced as we all know, but I took a more complicated approach. Both parents are somewhat at fault. Which makes it clear to why Kim is so torn between her parents and her relationship with her mother is strained.**

 **As to why Kimberly was able to read Eltarian right off the bat; it's the way her brain is ' _wired_ '. Think of the _Percy Jackson_ and _The Heroes of Olympus_ Series; minus the Dyslexia and Attention Deficite Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD).**

 **Last to note, from watching the series again, I feel even the Original Billy sort of displayed a few of the symtoms of Asperger's Syndrome. He was a little socially awkward, had a very high IQ; no doubt over seventy anyways and his extreme interest in Science and Technology. His diagnosis is on the low end of the Autism Spectrum, unlike his 2017 counterpart.**

 **Here's the official Chapter One and enjoy!**

* * *

 ***Update*: Since the story is now complete, I finally decided to add a legend, to make reading the dialogue easier.**

 **Bold: Flashbacks**

 **Italics/Underline: _Time/Scene/Day & Year Change/Animal Spirits communicating_**

 **Italics: _Character Thoughts/Speaking via communicators and/or transmissions_**

* * *

 _"The two most powerful warriors are Patience and Time."_

\- Leo Tolstoy

* * *

Chapter 1: Fourteen Years Later

* * *

 _10:30…_

 _Sunday…_

 _11th August 1993…_

Canon Timeline: _Day of the Dumpster_

( _Scene: Hart Household, Housing Estate, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I woke up an hour ago to get breakfast and dressed to meet my friends at the Youth Centre. I promised my friend Trinity or ' _Trini_ '; one of my close friends and the only girl friend I have; we're so close we call ourselves sisters, to work on her hand stands as she wanted to try the basics of gymnastics. A sport I've been doing since I was five and I felt like I was born for it. My other friends will be there too: Jason Lee Scott, my very first friend. My mom is very close to his mother, so we got a lot time to hang out with each other, to the point we see ourselves to be like siblings. I wouldn't be surprised when our mom's got together, they would put us in the same baby cot to sleep in. He's also a black belt in Karate and he'll be giving a lesson soon for the teenagers. He does teach adults too. Then his father works with the Angel Grove Police Department while his mom is a nurse.

Next is William ' _Billy_ ' Cranston, he was raised by his father. His mother sadly died due to an inoperable brain tumour; however she passed away peacefully and without pain. It broke poor Billy to bits, but he became close to his father when they be both doing anything related to Science and Technology. Billy is the go-to person if I have any difficulty with my homework. Billy's way of speaking is a bit technical, so we really need Trini to translate for us. The secret is only kept between myself and Trini, he confided in us that when he was a young child; his father had him examined on the Autism Spectrum. By the time Billy turned seven, he was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome; which is on the lower scale of Autism. It explains his high IQ, very deep interest in Science and Technology, also including his poor social skills around people. Yet he is extremely comfortable around myself and the others. Myself and Trini told him that it's not going to change our friendship; he's still the same Billy Cranston. So we eventually got him to open up Jason and Zach, who were equally understanding.

Finally, my last friend, who's also a big brother: Zachary ' _Zach_ ' Taylor; a dancer. He was the last person to join our little family. We pretty much became close to each other in Kindergarten. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I didn't have any of my friends, let alone have met them. We did everything together and the teachers couldn't really separate us, even if they tried. I'm really glad I have them in my life.

I went over to my dresser and pulled out my necklace. It was unusual, a silver crane with its wings wrapping around an object. I think it's some sort of staff and it appears to be wrapping around it protectively. In the many years I recall wearing it, I never understood what it meant, what it exactly symbolises and for some strange reason, I feel attached to it. I don't know why, can't explain it, I just do. I put it around my neck and now, I'm ready to meet my friends. I left my room, walking downstairs to find mom, to let her know I'm leaving.

My childhood hasn't exactly been easy. By the time I turned five, things were getting icy between my mother and father. They begun to argue more and sometimes it would go to a point that I had to spend overnight at one of my friends' houses, primarily being Jason. At one point, my dad took his anger out at me and my brain couldn't comprehend why he was yelling at me. Especially when I did nothing wrong. He apologised to me shortly afterwards. There was one time I spent a whole week at Jason's house because my parents would start arguing and it would continue into the long hours of night. Other times, they'd go several days without speaking to each other or making eye contact. When I turned ten, they divorced and my father moved out. I never heard from him again. My mom was a little heartbroken, but relieved. Secretly though, the whole event hurt her deeply, more than she led me to believe.

She did everything she could to make me feel special, try to fill the void my father left. It still made me feel like I'm a rope in a tug-of-war. If I'm not doing gymnastics, I'd be going through my father's book collection of various points and events of History like wildfire. The event in history I particularly liked is The Great Wars, better known as World War I; which ended seventy-five years ago and World War II; ended forty-eight years ago. Another two years and it'll be half century since that devastating war finished.

He even taught me some of the basics of the ancient languages of Earth, also I have full mastery of the Morse Code and at night, he'd read my favourite book: _Grumble the Magic Elf_ to me before I went to sleep. I don't know what happened that caused mom and dad to fall out so seriously, but they're the few things I miss since he left.

I miss those shared moments when he's take me to Angel Grove's Historical Archive or a History Museum. I even miss the mountain hikes we go on. Many people don't believe I'm into such things and shrug me off as a ditsy Californian ' _Valley Girl_ '. I do like shopping but I'm far from stupid and my friends know better, hell, my grades rival Billy's! I may not be a straight- _A_ student, but I make my mom happy enough with _A's_ and _B's_.

Entering the kitchen, I found mom inside cleaning up the ware. She noticed me and smiled, but there's something sad about it. I may be fourteen, but I'm quite mature for my age. I'm a little angry at her too, she missed the majority of my gymnastic competitions, making up excuses time and time again. It's only been Jason and my friends to come watch and support me. It makes me feel more sorry for my dad and makes me wish she left the house and not him. For some reason, even though my mom and I have bonded, I felt closer to my father. Even Jason's mom is more of a mother to me, I started calling her Mama Scott recently. Right now, the relationship between myself and mom is on icy thin waters, threatening to break.

"Hey mom." I greeted, "I'm heading to the Youth Centre to meet my friends.",

"OK darling. Have fun and don't be out too late." She replied. I nodded silently, left the house and began walking. Despite the fact we're talking to each other, you can't help but feel the tension in the air. Something tells me… she resented dad, maybe she wanted me to be a mommy's girl instead of daddy's little girl or princess. Before my dad left, he let me keep some of my favourite History books from his vast collection, I'm grateful for that. It's a sign he still loves me. When I read those books, I feel his presence. The one thing I noticed, my favourite fairytale book went missing. I think my mom got rid of it, because it was just another reminder of dad. My gut tells me she was jealous of him, maybe she's at fault, maybe she's the reason for the break up.

Or it's me, I did hear them arguing one time and out of anger, my mom made a reference to an adoption. Was it me? Am I not their biological daughter? I was young; I think I was seven, so I ignored the statement, but thinking about it now, maybe I am adopted. When I firmly believed on that fact, I confronted my mom about it a year ago. She admitted I am adopted; I was found on their doorstep exactly fourteen years ago. Mom showed me all the legal adoption documentation. It was a difficult fact to sink in, that I wasn't their biological daughter, but she told me I was loved like I was their own daughter. I couldn't help but feel that emotion from mom, even though things are rocky. My life is just a little complicated right now. How I have the strength to plough through is beyond me, but it defines me and gives me the strength to fight.

( _Scene: Youth Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Before I knew it, I saw the Youth Centre. Guess being drowned in my own thoughts makes time go by so much quicker and you ignore your surroundings. I entered the building, making my way to Ernie's Juice Bar and Gymnasium. He owns the place and is literally my surrogate uncle. When I couldn't find the courage to tell my friends, not even Jason about my adoption; actually I told Trini and she still kept that secret till now, I ran to Ernie and he gave me the comfort I needed. Especially during the Divorce phase between my parents. I'm pretty sure, apart from my mom, I also have him down as an Emergency Contact if anything happened to me while training or away for competitions.

I looked around, I saw Jason and Zach sparring with each other, Billy was working on his project that he designed over the summer holidays and Trini was patiently waiting for me at the bar. Yeah… if I'm not at the club doing normal training, I'm perfecting my technique at the bar Ernie put in, specifically for me. I sort of scolded my ' _Uncle_ ' for that but he insisted that I needed somewhere to practice or just release pent up stress if the local club is not opened. I was very grateful to him. I walked up to Trini, smiling and patting her back.

"Sorry I'm late." I apologised, "Was talking to my mom for a few minutes.",

"That's alright." Everyone knows things are bit rough on the edges between myself and mom. "So, let's perfect my hand stand!" Sometimes, I wonder if Trini should've gotten a Black Belt in Asian Martial Arts; more specifically Eastern Chinese. She's pretty good at it and her technique rivals Jason's Japanese Martial Arts style. Zach sort of developed his own style, incorporating his Hip-hop dance skills; Hip-hop Martial Arts… that could go somewhere. Jason gives me a few lessons too, so I am capable of defending myself and I also made my own style by mixing it with my ability in gymnastics. Jason himself describes my style to be like a Kata, that can be done at any pace.

My mom did complain and berate Jason about teaching me, saying it was unnecessary and nothing dangerous was going to happen to me. I tried to make her see these skills may save my life someday but she ignored me and still yelled at Jason. He was twelve, a Brown Belt preparing for his Black Belt exam. I admit, it was my idea and I was curious about the Martial Arts style, so like the kind big brother figure he is, he agreed to it. I'd come with him every morning and evening to free Karate Classes at the Youth Centre. I had so much fun, despite other guys poking fun at me because I'm a girl; Jason kept them off me though and it was great stress relief too and I began to feel more confident in myself. My mom finally copped on to what I was doing when I got up in the morning and evening. She didn't take it lightly and it was the first time my mom brought him to tears. If Mama Scott didn't come to his rescue, it could've been a lot worse. I didn't talk to my mom for three days for that and spent those days at Jason's house trying to comfort him. My mom knocked on the door and profusely apologised to Jason.

The only thing I didn't tell Jason was that I was adopted and Caroline and Kevin are not my biological parents. I entrusted that secret to Trini. She was surprised, but judging by the way my tone of voice was; and Trini is very good at analysing people, she knew I was being serious. She asked me if there was any proof or link to my biological parents, my mother or father, but there was nothing. All I told her was the adoption papers being genuine and I was found at the doorstep. Trini did question me about my necklace, maybe it was a clue. It more than likely belonged to either my mother or father. So one of them left me at the doorstep. I may never know my background, maybe my parents are dead, but I hold onto the sliver of hope that they are alive and they're thinking of me. I was forced out of my thoughts when I heard fingers clicking in my face. I blinked, turning to Trini.

"In your own world Hart?" She teased,

"Sorry Tri, now let's sort out that hand stand." Taking off our shoes, we stepped onto the mat. Trini got into position. "OK Tri, remember to use the momentum to pull yourself forward, but not too much. Let the weight into your hands and focus on staying balanced. Keep your legs still and straight as possible. It's more difficult since you're shifting your centre of gravity.",

"You're starting to talk a little like Billy." Trini joked, but did what I instructed her to do, but I have a small surprise, a little punishment for comparing me to Billy.

Trini pushed herself forward, doing a perfect hand stand, but she struggles on balance. She expects me to catch her by her legs, but I didn't. The momentum caused her legs to move and she fell forward, landing flat on her back with a solid ' _thud_ '. I cracked out laughing, Zach and Billy were doing the same and Jason was just downright confused, but still let out a muffled chuckle.

"KIMBERLY ANN HART!" She growled, "You're going to die!" She pulled herself up and I dashed towards Jason for safety.

"Jason!" I cried, "Help me!" My ' _brother_ ' stepped aside, a clear signal saying: ' _I will not incur the wrath of Trinity_ ' _Trini_ ' _Kwan_ '! Coward. I stopped on the mats and turned, getting into my fighting stance. I waited till Trini was near enough… wait… now! I lifted my leg, performing a basic Front Kick. Trini had a split second to dodge and that she did, then getting into her own stance. Out of the corner of my eye, Jason smirked with pride. My friend scoffed playfully as I loosened my fighting stance. Trini conceded to my gesture.

"You don't play fair Kim.",

"All is fair in love and war. Let's do the hand stand again and I promise to catch you.",

"Fine. You do owe me a spar though!"

Returning to the bar, Trini and I were about to resume until our eyes met the two people nobody wants to see. Two guys, one burly, wearing a leather cap and the other is skinny, who wore what looked to be biker gang clothes. The two biggest idiots of Angel Grove High School and they've been annoying myself and my friends since Kindergarten. They are the literal incarnation of Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum or… basically dumb and dumber. How they're still in school is beyond me.

"Look who have we here." Trini muttered with annoyance and I followed suit. I wasn't impressed either. I hoped to go the day without seeing them, especially the day before we return to school.

"Bulk and Skull." Their real names are Farkas Bulkmeier and Eugene Skullovitch. Unfortunately, the two idiots saw us and walked over.

"Hey girls." Bulk greeted in a failed, flirtatious tone. "How about that double date you promised us." Oh my god! No thanks. Over my dead body, Skull will be the last person I'd date.

"Sorry guys. But we're not interested." Said Trini and Skull feigned hurt, grabbing his chest where his heart is and Bulk decided to show some cheek.

"Are you saying we're not good enough for you?" Zach came to our rescue, placing both of his hands on our shoulders in a protective brotherly way.

"The ladies aren't interested. So back off!" He warned. They still didn't back down.

"Oh, so the dancer wants to be a fighter." Bulk mocked and Skull laughed like an idiot. "Bring it!" However, Trini interjected.

"Hey! How about you two fight us!" The two bullies turned, didn't say anything. I knew what was coming as I prepared myself; so did Trini. The boys charged at us, we side-stepped, grabbing the their arms and flipped them over on the mats like they had no weight on them. They landed on the mats with a daze. Everyone begun to laugh.

"Maybe you two should consider Jason's Karate Class." I joked. I then saw Uncle Ernie walking towards us with some drinks for us all. Because I'm so close to Ernie, there are some days he'd give us drinks for free. I also argued to him about that, but he's equally stubborn as I am.

"On the house kids!" Jason walked over, desperately needing a drink before starting his class. All of a sudden, the room started to shake! It caused Ernie to drop the tray. Oh no! It was an Earthquake! The San Andreas Fault must have slipped! This is the only problem of living in California. Earthquakes are a major issue, even though they happen rarely. Generally there's a pattern that seismologists keep an eye on. I really hate Geography right now! I remember those lessons; the types of Earthquakes, what causes them, the works! Everyone ran out for cover, while myself, Trini, Jason, Zach and Billy clung to each other. Without warning, our bodies were consumed in different coloured light beams. I was surrounded in pink, Jason - red, Trini - Yellow, Zach - Black and Billy - Blue and we all flew off. Literally.

 _Moments Later…_

( _Scene: Command Centre, Desert, Unknown Location, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Everyone finally landed on solid ground, surprisingly we managed to stay standing because my legs feel slightly weightless. Can life get any more weirder? Where are we? What is this place. We all looked around, more or less confused except for Billy. He was completely fascinated, the technology is way ahead of its time! I left Billy and the others to do their own thing, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw a crystalline structure resembling some sort of picture frame. I walked over to it and picked it up. It was a picture of two people; a man dressed in strange robes and a young woman in a simple dress with gold embroidery. They were smiling at each other… they were lovers. My eye caught a glint of silver but whatever angle the woman is at, I can't fully see what necklace she is wearing. Unconsciously, I began to rub my necklace. Man! Where's my blanket when I need it? It's a bit of comfort and security for me.

I also saw an engraving in the crystal; it was written in a strange language but for some reason… I was able to read it! What is this language!? How am I able to read it if I have never seen it before!? But the strangest thing of all is… why do I feel drawn to these people? Who are they really? I looked at the names again.

"Zordon and Aria." I muttered. Without warning another voice called out in a panic.

"Ai aye aye! No touching the consoles!" I turned to see some sort of robot pushing Billy away from the panels not long before another voice boomed the place.

"Put down that crystal frame now!" I looked up to see… a talking head in a tube!? However I did what he or it asked, gently placing the object the way I found it. The strange being's voice sounded very protective of that photo. Maybe it's a memory for him. Billy was too occupied with the robot.

"A fully functional automaton! Incredible!" He exclaimed. I still had my fixated on the being. I'm having that strange connection to him again, like something screaming at the back of my mind, telling me I know him. I pushed the thought aside.

"Hello young ones." He greeted, "My name is Zordon. I'm an intergalactic being from the planet of Eltar. For the way you see me, I am unfortunately trapped in an inescapable Time Warp.",

"And I am Alpha 5." The automaton said,

"And I have chosen you five; to be the Power Rangers!" Zordon finished. Excuse me… what now!? Suddenly, an object materialised around our waist. It was a device with a gold coin inside, each one having an individual engraving. I had what looks like to be a Pterodactyl! Zordon counties to speak. "Jason: bold and powerful; you shall pilot the Tyrannosaurus Zord. Zach: clever and brave; you shall command the Mastodon Zord. Kimberly: graceful and smart; the Pterodactyl Dinosaur is yours to command. Billy: patient and wise; the Triceratops is willing to listen and lastly; Trini: fearless and agile; you control the Sabre-toothed Tiger Zord." I was still looking at the belt buckle, so I decided to ask him.

"Zordon, can I ask what are these objects, with the gold coins in them?" Zordon answered me,

"They are called morphers and in them are Power Coins; the source of all your universal power to use your weapons and control your chosen Zords. To morph, raise them and call out to your dinosaur.",

"Morph?" Zach questioned,

"Metamorphosis." Billy added, "When a person or thing develops and changes into something completely different." We all stared blankly at Billy. I understand History, not Science!

"He means ' _to change_ '." Trini translated,

"Why pick us out of the billions on this planet Zordon?" Jason asked

"Because I feel you five are more than capable of protecting your home planet against the wrath of Rita Repulsa; who was freed after ten thousand years." Geez, no wonder she wants to conquer this planet. I'm sure this Rita has gone absolutely insane after that length of time. Not all of us were exactly thrilled with the idea, putting our lives at risk for this planet, our home. I mean… we're only teenagers! We're supposed to be worrying about school and stuff! Not… this!

"I'm sorry Z-man, but this is way out of whack." He said, "I got to go!" I couldn't help but agree, as much as I want to aid this intergalactic being in this crusade, this is way out of my league. Myself, Trini and Billy followed suit. Jason was the only one interested in this whole 'save the world' idea and being a superhero. Zordon said nothing but watched as we walked out.

( _No POV_ )

Zordon watched as his chosen five walked out of the Command Centre. He gave these teenagers a choice and they made their choice. He felt Jason was the only one who truly wanted to accept the Power, but he can't fight this battle alone. It seems like Zach, Billy and Trini need more convincing. What interested him was Kimberly, she was really debating her options but what caught his eye was an object, a necklace around her neck. It was very familiar, it was the necklace he made for his wife Aria as a betrothing gift. He wondered how Kimberly has it in her possession and she was very fascinated with the crystal frame that he commanded her to put down. It was picture him and Aria before The Galaxy War, before he went on his way to become Grand Sage. The Grand Sage felt a connection to Kimberly like he should know her.

In fact he does, what Aria told him was she left his daughter Kara at the doorstep of a couple's house in the future before turning back to fight for Eltar's freedom. Aria is at home leading the fight on Eltar while he is sadly trapped in his Time Warp thanks to Rita. His friend Dulcea; currently Master Warrior, is trapped in her own form of a Time Warp and is protecting what remains of the Ninjetti Temple on Phaedos. Ninjor; the creator of the Power Coins and also another Guardian of the Ninjetti Power resides in the Desert of Despair. Hopefully his aid will not be needed so soon, neither Dulcea. However, moments before being trapped, Zordon got Rita back trapping her and her henchman in a Space Dumpster. She remained that way for ten thousand years, until now. From the latest war update from Eltar; yes the Command Centre does receive transmissions every now and then, that the fighting has calmed down. So it has allowed the planet to recover and rebuild itself until the next expected assault. Sadly, Aria had to return the Crane Ninjetti Powers, thus handing back the Crane Power Coin, but she still fights; using all her expertise as a warrior born on Phaedos. Right now, the Ninjetti Power Coins reside with Ninjor.

Putting the facts together, it was so very and clearly obvious. Zordon has found his daughter; Kara, going by the name of Kimberly. He has chosen his daughter to be a Power Ranger! If he wasn't in his Time Warp, he would get an earful from his wife and a lot of swearing in Eltarian. He wonders does Kimberly even realise this? Zordon may know this fact, but he can't just break this sort of news to her, not after he has chosen her and her friends to become Protectors of the Earth. It will also greatly fracture her relationship with her adopted parents. Kimberly may look human, but in truth she is of Eltarian birth right. He will keep this information quiet, Kimberly is smart and as time passes, she will learn the truth of her origins; that she is the daughter of the most powerful being in existence.

"Zordon!" Alpha cried, "They have completed the metamorphosis!",

"They really are the Protectors of Earth." He smiled and continued to watch the fight between Goldar; Rita's general and the newly formed Dino Megazord. They sure mastered the gifts of The Power very quickly.

 _Two Hours Later…_

 _17:30…_

( _Kimberly's POV_ )

Wow, that was… an amazing rush! Thinking about it now, there's something thrilling and right about protecting our home. Being a masked hero, expecting no reward in return. It's an honourable and humble feeling. Perhaps Zordon and Alpha might let me use the technology here to see if I can learn more about my background, who my parents are. Myself and the others powered down, our suits flashing in a bright light, leaving us in our civilian clothes. We all looked up to our mentor.

"Congratulations Rangers, you do not disappoint." Zordon praised,

"I have to say, that was the best feeling I had in all my years of living." Zach said excitingly,

"Affirmative." Billy agreed. Trini still had doubts though, she sort of struggles with confidence, which she is working on. Although her fear of heights is still an issue for to overcome.

"Zordon, do you really think we can protect this planet?",

"I would not have chosen the five of you had I the slightest assumption any of you could handle The Power. I believe in you, all five of you." We smiled at Zordon's encouraging words. His wisdom is not to be underestimated, he speaks from years of experience, if not much longer. No doubt it is due to being in a Time Warp, years or centuries must have passed for him and all he could do was watch.

"We will do everything we can to keep our world safe. For now Zordon, we have to return home; our parents will be freaking out." I told him,

"That is understandable Kimberly, but before you all leave, there are three rules you all must follow." We all looked at each other. Well, what do you expect? With great power, comes great responsibility and this sort of power is not to be messed or played with. "One: Never to use your powers for personal gain. Two: Do not instigate a fight, unless you are forced to and three: Never reveal your identity as a Power Ranger." The last one hit me hard, but I will follow the rules with my life. If my mom found out, she'd have a heart attack, but worse Rita could target our parents.

All of us said goodbye to Zordon, while Alpha typed away on the panel to teleport us home. I wonder who Zordon is really. He did have a lover, what sort of person was he before becoming trapped in the Time Warp by Rita? What secrets is he hiding and I know my mom is hiding secrets from me too. There must be something in the basement that she has locked shut. Why though? What is behind that door?

 _Ten Minutes Later…_

 _17:40…_

( _Scene: Hart Household, Housing Estate, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I entered my house, well knowing I'm going to get an earful by mom shortly. I promised to be home by five, it's now five-forty! And I still have to get my things ready for school tomorrow morning. After what happened, that's how you end the Summer Holidays with a bang! I had the morpher hidden away in my gear bag. I can't let her know I'm now going to be balancing school work, while saving the world from a demented Space Witch hellbent in destroying us and wanting to conquer our home planet. I put my gear bag upstairs in my room, then went back down to find mom. I found her in the sitting room.

"Kim! Thank God!" She exclaimed, but relieved to see me. "Where were you!? Oh my god! Is that a bruise on your shoulder!?" I looked, it must have been from the first encounter with the Putties. One of them slammed into me, causing me to land on my shoulder hard. It was noticeable, a dark blue-black colour with tints of yellow around the edge. It's healing already, Zordon did mention about the Power giving us Accelerated Healing capabilities; but crap! Make something up!

"I was sparring with Trini and things got a little heated." I chuckled, "It's just a bruise mom. It will fade away in a day or two." Or less. My mom sighed, accepting my lie.

"Why you hang out with those kids is beyond me and I blame Jason for getting you into Karate. At least you told me you were with your friends. That's all that matters." Thank God she changed her tone, I was about to shoot a warning glare in Jason's defence. His lessons helped me in handling those Putties! I don't see what she has against Karate or any forms of Self-defence.

"When is dinner? I'm starving?" I asked her. All the fighting has made burn off a load of calories.

"It'll be ready in ten minutes." She then walked off to check it.

I sighed. My new life has begun. I'm not only a teenager going into Ninth Grade in high school, but I'm now a Protector of Earth. A Power Ranger, the Pink Pterodactyl Ranger. I also will find out about the truth of my past and where I come from. All I want is answers and I will get them one way or another.

* * *

 **And that's Chapter One wrapped up. Zordon has found his daughter, but how long will the secret be kept before it surfaces? How long can Zordon keep it to himself?**

 **I'll be working on the third chapter now!**

 **Until then! See ya!**


	3. A New Ally and Friend

**Hey! I'm back again! I finally finished Chapter 2 and it's a long one. Hopefully I can maintain that standard for the other chapters.**

 **As I said, this is primarily Drama/Frienship/Family/Romance and its focusing on Kim about finding out who she really is. So I hope none of you are disappointed about the lack of Action; it's a new style for me I must openly say.**

 **Regarding to a question asked about the Green Power Coin; not that I mean to make it out as a stupid question, but this story follows the timeline of the TV series, just altered. I may make references to certain TV episodes and the scenes occurring during that episode with more detail, after or between the previous and the next episode. I hope that clears things up. I did warn you all about Time Jumps and some will be big!**

 **So without further ado, enjoy the latest Chapter! I wil be working on Chapter 3 soon!**

* * *

 _"Friendship isn't about who you've known the longest._

 _It's about who walked into your life; said:_

 _"I'm here for you." and proved it."_

\- Unknown

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Ally and Friend

* * *

 _Three Weeks Later…_

 _15:45…_

 _Wednesday…_

 _25th August 1993…_

Canon: _Green With Evil_

( _Scene: Youth Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Oh man! The last three weeks have been jam packed! Literally! Sure, being a ranger is fun, protecting the Earth and all, but when you throw in the insane Space Witch and her goons, it's really a pain! Then add in the daily attacks by Rita's Putties, it's like she has an never ending army of them! I have to say though, being a Power Ranger has brought us all closer than ever before. However, my friends ands I have to make excuse after excuse to our parents about dirt, bruises, tears in our clothes, tardiness and exhaustion; you get the drill. We hate lying to them, but we have to. On the other hand, we even got new weapons! Jason received the Power Sword, Trini - the Power Daggers, Billy - a Power Lance, Zach got a Power Axe and I wield the Power Bow. We can also combine them to form the Power Blaster and boy does it pack a punch. I began to increase the number of Karate lessons I took with Jason; who seemed to approve of the idea. I also decided to spar with Trini more as well, thus further improving our combat skills. Unfortunately, our last spar didn't end so well thanks to my mom.

Now, I'm back at Square One with her; we're not speaking at the moment. She caught me sparring with Jason and Trini at the same time, plus with a little more intensity than normal. The three of us were trying to mimic a Putty or Monster attack; in this case it was Putties. In numbers, they try to overwhelm you, so it's important to knock them down hard and fast. It was maybe just a little over five days ago, six I think but it's still clear as crystal and poor Trini was the second victim of my mother's anger. Right now, I'm staying at Trini's house. I'm trying to give her some reassurance that my mom did not mean to yell at her. Neither of us has even told Mr and Mrs Kwan about this, otherwise my mom would be expecting an angry phone call or face-to-face verbal assault at her door.

I'm not making my mom out to be the bad guy, but she just seems to disapprove with everything I'm doing bar gymnastics! She treats me like a child! Like I'm five and not a fourteen year old teenager! She forgets I'm far more mature for my age group and so are the others! It's almost controlling and frustrating! I love my mom, if only she could loosen up. She genuinely likes my friends, but like I said before: our relationship is complicated.

 ** _Six Days Ago…_**

 ** _13:20…_**

 ** _Friday…_**

 ** _19th August 1993…_**

( **Flashback** / _Scene: Youth Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

 **I did a back flip on the mat to avoid a kick by none other than Jason Scott, who feigned a strike to my head. It was quickly followed by a split when Trini snuck up behind me to sneak in a basic punch; I felt a shift in the air, which allowed me to duck and she accidentally struck Jason in the chest. Yeah, Putties are dumb enough to run into themselves! Pulling myself back up, I ran at them both, using the mat like a springboard to perform a double flying kick. They both blocked it and so, I landed gracefully, back into my fighting stance. We were all breathing hard, with sweat running down our backs and foreheads from exerting ourselves.**

 **Trini and Jason began to circle me and assuming they had me surrounded. Billy and Zach would have joined us, but they stayed back at the garage to work on a new vehicle called The RADBUG (Remote Activated Drivingzord for Basic Utility Geomorphology). First Billy constructs our communicators; the watch-like object on our wrists, it allows Zordon and Alpha to contact us. We can also contact each other and Billy managed to figure out the teleportation frequency used so we can teleport anywhere safely; thus it allows us to get to the Command Centre without Alpha having to teleport us to our headquarters. The Blue Ranger is really outdoing himself, but he's taking great pleasure in using the advanced technology.**

 **I waited for either Trini or Jason to strike, or both of them. Be patient, let the enemy come to you! Jason was first to charge, quickly followed by Trini. The Red Ranger lifted his fist for a hook, I blocked it and then an idea flashed my mind. Using Jason's strong, muscular built arms, I lifted myself to do a flying side kick into Trini's ribs. Not long after she was down, I shifted my centre of gravity, landing and used Jason's body weight against him. Clutching the arm I have caught in my grip, I landed, arching my back and pulling my friend down, successfully flipping Jason over. He landed on his back with a grunt. Sometimes, I love my petite height, I can use it to my advantage in battle. Turns out too, I'm stronger than I look; no thanks to my gymnastics training that uses a great deal of upper body strength.**

 **I stood up, admiring my handiwork. Wow, my skills really improved! Those Putties are going to be a piece of cake, but I won't count my chickens when it comes to a monster. That requires teamwork. Turning to my dazed friends, I helped them up. I watched as they brushed the dust off them. Jason smiled and it was with pride. Don't let your ego get too high big brother, just because you see yourself as a good Sensei! Trini is also improving too, note to myself: she and I have to spar again during the week. Don't worry, I'm making sure to balance my primary skills with gymnastics; that hasn't been forgotten. I just wanted to focus on Karate for a little.**

 **The three of us shook hands with each other, in a way too, I'm helping Jason and Trini get better as well.**

 **"You were amazing Kim!" Trini praised,**

 **"Good job little sis!" Jason patted my back, like brother would do to his sister. "You managed to kick my a- butt!" Both Trini and I chuckled a little. Jason is really trying to avoid the ' _bad_ ' words.**

 **"I couldn't have improved without you two pushing me to my limits." I smiled,**

 **"Stop being so sincere about it Kimmy!" Jason teased,**

 **"Your fighting skills rivals Jason now!" The Yellow Ranger exclaimed, "There's no need to talk yourself down!" I guess she's right in a way, I try not to make such a big deal out of things. Sometimes I want to hide my achievements or just brush them aside, while I attempt to tell people it's only something small! I'm not one to boast!**

 **"What's this I'm hearing?" A familiar voice asked. I froze, my face going pale. Oh no! It's my mom! The three of us turned. I avoided eye contact with her, I instantly knew she is not happy with what I'm doing. Without having to even look at her face, I could tell she was pissed. Like I mean ' _angry at Jason two years ago_ ' pissed level. Please! God and The Power! Not again!**

 **"Ms Hart." Trini greeted politely, "Jason and I were just praising your daughter for beating us in a friendly spar." Sadly, but unsurprising for me, Trini's polite answer was met with bitter disdain and my friend backed down. Mother turned her attention to me as I mentally prepared myself for the verbal onslaught.**

 **"You promised me no more foolish Karate young woman!" Mom gritted. Jason and Trini stepped forward in my defence, but I intervened.**

 **"I promised nothing mom!" My shoulders were squared and I stood up to my full height; which may not look menacing, but my eyes tell all. "I only said I'll cut down on the Karate lessons, not full stop!",**

 **"Ms Hart, with all due respect," As much Jason's mother is close to mine, with the way my mom is acting, he's resorting to surname for safety. I think he's right to at the moment. "Kim does this to just take a break from gymnastics.",**

 **"Plus, none of us seriously hurt her! She's more than capable of handling herself!" Trini added,**

 **"That's coming from the ' _friend_ ' who bruised my daughter's shoulder a few weeks ago before school!" And my best friend gasped. Jason just stared at my mom in disbelief upon hearing such accusation. Trini would never hurt me! The two of them know how I really gotten that bruised shoulder, but we are sworn to secrecy. Mother, however, carried on the list of injuries she noticed. "I have also noticed she comes home almost everyday exhausted, more bruises or just sore in general! I even saw a cut on her arm!" That wound was tiny! A mere scratch when I did a tumble to dodge a Putty over rock when we were rescuing Billy on the side of a low range mountain! It was also when Trini finally conquered her fear of heights.**

 **"Mom!" I warned, but she continued. When she goes on a war path, she goes on a war path and you can't stop her. I was silently praying that Uncle Ernie will come to our rescue. Sadly, no sign of him. Great!**

 **"And the two of you shrug it off as fair sparring! I call it rough housing! I expected more from you Jason Lee!" My big brother held his tongue, his eyes looking sad. He's having a flashback to when my mom ranted at him. It's a bad memory for him, because of that, he just about passed his Black Belt Exam. I still feel guilty about that day. Now Trini is getting her fury. Who'll be next? Zach, Billy or both of them? "Then you young lady, you call yourself a friend to my daughter! And you both go off and play Power Rangers! You should be ashamed, especially you Trinity!" All three of us kept our faces emotionless on that fact. We upped our training because we felt it's necessary as the Power Rangers! I glanced to see Trini on the verge of tears; just like she did to Jason. My friend was trying to hold in her emotions by keeping a straight face; it's starting to crack though. I stepped forward. I have to stop her!**

 **"Mom! Stop this now!",**

 **"No! You're all going to hurt my daughter one day and this stupid Karate will be the cause!",**

 **"ENOUGH!" I yelled, causing her to go silent. Trini and Jason just stared at me in shock, I'm never known to yell or raise my voice in any way. So this is new to them. "Mom, I had more injuries over gymnastics than Karate! This is just a side hobby! Sure, the intensity of our spars has increased, because we like to push ourselves! And Karate is just another release for me!",**

 **"Kim…" I cut mom off,**

 **"Hear me out! All you do is judge everything I do! It's controlling and I'm beyond my wits end with it! You know what? I can't stand you at the moment. So until you calm down and think more clearly; I'm staying at Trini's house until then." I grabbed Trini's hand so I could bring her to my ' _home_ ' to help me get the necessary items I need to stay over. "And you know what mom, I do love you, but sometimes I wish my dad stayed. He was the better parent." I turned on my heels with Trini behind, walking away from Jason and my mom. There goes another crack in the ice; I wonder how long can we go until the ice fully cracks. I'm merely staying under the roof of a fractured family, but right now, I have to cheer up Trini. She's deeply hurt by the accusations my mom made to her. I guess my mom doesn't now my friends as well as I do.**

( **Flashback Ends** )

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Trini, who was still feeling a little down after my mom went off on her. I looked up as Jason was about to face his opponent. We promised our friend we'd support him at this Martial Arts Exposition being held right here in the Youth Centre. I stared at a young teenager dressed in green. He's about fourteen as well, approximately Jason's height, maybe a few inches shorter, perhaps three inches. I'm guessing the lad in green is five foot eleven inches; while Jason stands at five foot fourteen inches (six foot two). Yeah, he's pretty tall for fourteen. He had dark brown hair, but what was the most attractive part of him was his puppy brown eyes. Whoever he is, I kind of have to say: wow! He is gorgeous! Whoa! Hold it there! Back up! I'm checking him out now, not staring! Get a grip Kim!

In school, I've been hit on by other lads in school, but none of them interest me and they began to annoy me. I turned away one guy who was a Grade above me, Trini had to shoo off and threaten another, while the third was more… what's the word? Persistent. He wouldn't listen to my rejections, completely ignored Trini; even when she threatened to castrate him and so, I had to fall back to the last resort: call my big brother figure Jason. That did the trick, plus, a single glare from Jason and other guys will be running a mile away. No one wants to get on the wrong side of a Black Belt in Karate.

Shortly, the match between Jason and the mystery guy in green began. I have to say, they were evenly matched, both scoring a point each time. Jason's opponent is something else, he's keeping him on his toes and this is the most heart racing match I ever witnessed! The four of us cheered for Jason, the match is almost coming to a close; the five minute time limit is almost up and the score between them is four-four! A tie! Jason has a chance, he can make this five-four, but something tells me, it's going to be a draw. Soon enough, the timer went off and the match was called a draw. I watched as Jason and the cute brown haired guy shook hands. Seems like Jason earned his respect. Maybe I'll see him in school, if he has actually moved here.

( _Tommy's POV_ )

After shaking hands with Jason Scott; Angel Grove's finest Martial Artist, he walked off to find his friends. He's sure the finest alright, nearly gave me a run for my money! At least the match ended in a tie and I genuinely enjoyed the match with him, he didn't rub anything into my face too. A sign of good sportsmanship; that's what I like to see in my opponents. I went over to my bag to get my water bottle. While fishing for it, I looked up to see Jason and his friends, but my eye caught the petite girl; standing at five foot three, in pink. My heart began to beat a hundred miles an hour. Well who knew you'd find a cute girl like her in these parts of California. I felt my cheeks getting hot, what grabbed my attention was her beautiful brown hair that reached just above her shoulders and her doe brown eyes.

Whatever way I looked, the light caught her eyes and they began to sparkle. I feel like I'm falling off a cliff! Or head over heels they say. She is gorgeous! But a girl like her probably has a boyfriend already. Even if she doesn't, she's well guarded by Jason and those two other boys, one dressed in black and the other blue. Also, I don't want to be pushing my luck with the Asian girl in yellow. If I do manage to get through her guy friends, the girl is going to send me back to my mom and dad with claw marks on my back. The last thing I want to do is enrage a female and that's the number one lesson my dad told me. He bit off more than can chew with my mom before they finally married. I shivered, I want to know the petite girl, but how can I do so without ending up in hospital!? Black Belt in Karate or not! Maybe I'll see her in school tomorrow? That could be my chance.

My parents decided to move to Angel Grove, dad got a job transfer and my mom is a doctor, so she was getting a permanent transfer too with Angel Grove Hospital. I also wanted to get away from my old school too. Mom hoped I would make new friends because back home, I had no friends. It was just myself and Karate. After taking a sip from my water bottle, I packed up my things and headed home.

 _Two Hours Later…_

 _17:45…_

( _Scene: Oliver Household, Housing Estate, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

Once I reached home, I pulled out my house keys to let myself in. Upon entering, I dumped my gear bag in the hallway and headed for the kitchen. Inside, I smelled cooking, my mom was cooking dinner! Yes! That was nicely timed because I'm starving! It smells like Macaroni and Cheese, oh my god! Mom I love you so much! My mom, Vanessa heard me coming in and she turned around.

"Tommy! I didn't expect you to be back so soon!",

"I decided to head back. Anyways, I remembered you told me you were making my favourite dish today." I smirked. Mom feigned shock.

"You actually remembered despite inheriting your father's Swiss Cheese Brain!" I groaned, the one thing she remembers! I don't how my dad: Chris managed to stay in the Police force! At the moment he's at Angel Grove Police Department to finish up the files for his transfer here. Then it struck me that I should ask my mom about approaching girls. She knows I'm shy when I'm outside the comfort of Karate.

"Mom, if I was to meet a girl…" Mom perked her head up with interest. "How do I approach her, even when she's… well protected." My mom got the hint when I said ' _protected_ '.

"The best advice I can give you is be yourself Tommy. Just stay calm, maybe hope she's alone and let her introduce you to her friends. It's easier that way, because if she is protected, as you assume, you'll have fun getting through her bodyguards." I laughed a little, but that is helpful advice. So I'll just pray tomorrow that the brunette is alone, let her introduce me to her gang and everything else should be plain sailing! Now, I turned my attention to the Macaroni and Cheese cooking in the pot.

 _Next Day…_

 _10:50…_

 _Thursday…_

 _26th August 1993…_

( _Scene: Angel Grove High School, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I placed my books into the locker. I'm after History Class, which is one of my favourite subjects, thanks to my dad. We were covering World War Two and of course, when everyone just wants to learn, I was reading between the lines and asking the hard questions. I unintentionally had poor Ms Appleby; also my English teacher, a little flabbergasted, even left gaping like a fish. Let's just say… my questions were a bit far beyond the high school curriculum level. Jason and my friends silently laughed a little, they all know I love History and… they all assume I want to be a History teacher or a Historian when I'm older and graduated from University. Yet I'm also in conflict with wanting to be a gymnastics coach.

Ms Appleby took me to the side actually after class. She knew I excelled with History, explaining to me the Core Curriculum was too easy for me. Basically she summed it up as: I might as well be studying History in University already! Ms Appleby told me she knows a friend, a lecturer in History at Angel Grove Univeristy and she is available at the moment to offer Advanced Placement classes for a limited number of students. The classes will also be one on one. I said to her I'll think about it and she only offered this to me because my grades are the highest in this subject. I also have to take into account my gymnastics, if I improve and excel in that too, I could have a chance to apply for a Sports Scholarship! I'm really torn right now, but the AP History is too good to pass up!

"Hey Kimberly. You need a big strong man to help you carry those books?" A familiar voice greeted. Oh no! Bulk and Skull. I looked to see them clearly invading me personal space. Those two idiots don't know boundaries at all! I stiffened my body language, but they're even too thick to read body language! I rolled my eyes at Bulk's question.

"You free tomorrow? Because I'm totally open!" Skull flirted, leaning on my locker door but all I did was scoff. These two just don't get the hint!

"Get a life Skull, I'm not interested!" He still didn't get the message. Where's Jason, Trini, Zach and Billy when I need them?

"Hey!" Another voice called out behind them, "The young woman said to leave her alone! And she clearly said ' _no_ '!" I looked to see the boy in green again. The same guy from the Martial Arts Exposition! Bulk and Skull turned their attention to him.

"Or else what?" Bulk mocked. Big mistake Farkas. The teenager dropped his school bag without a word and displayed his Karate skills. Showing off a series of kicks, followed by quick punches, just stopping at their heads. Bulk and Skull stared gobsmacked at him.

"Maybe we'll teach you a lesson another time!" And they ran off like scared chickens. Both of us laughed. I straightened myself up.

"Thanks. I'm Kimberly." I brought out my hand.

( _Tommy's POV_ )

So that's her name! Kimberley! A pretty name for a pretty girl like her. I smiled in a friendly manner, shaking her hand. I never forgot her face since I saw her at the MA Expo. I looked into her doe brown eyes and almost forgetting to introduce myself! Damn it Tommy!

"Nice to meet you Kimberly. I'm Tommy. Tommy Oliver.",

"It's nice to meet you too. Let's keep this a secret between us… but you almost gave my big brother Jason a run for his money." She smiled mischievously. All I could do was laugh. Did she just call him a brother? They're nothing alike! Or maybe they are so close, they call themselves siblings. Kim; I hope she won't mind me calling her that, must have known Jason at quite a young age. Then everything clicked in my head. Oh man! This is going to be harder than I thought! They're childhood friends! The other three must be the same! They've been friends since Kindergarten. I'm going to be fresh meat if I cross them wrong. Kimberly sure is protected. Ha! That's an understatement! Kimberly's friends are like her Secret Service!

"He's a good fighter though." I replied,

"Say, would you like to meet my friends after school? We hang out at the Youth Centre, where the Expo was held yesterday." That's my chance to get into the social circle and get in their good books, because if I'm not, they'll murder me if I hurt Kim and hide my body in the most remote place in California they can think of! This is a lot more scarier than I made myself thought it would be! I fought the urge to smack myself off the locker in front of Kim.

"Sounds like a plan! Youth Centre after school!" And we shook hands once more. You're outdoing yourself Oliver, sounds like the start of a beautiful friendship.

 _Two Weeks Later…_

 _12:00…_

 _Saturday…_

 _8th September 1993…_

Canon: _Post-Green With Evil_

( _Scene: Lakeside, Angel Grove Park, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

Oh man, way to start off a friendship. Turns out, the girl I've been chasing: Kimberly, she's a Power Ranger! And so are her friends! Then my day couldn't have gotten any worse when I was forcefully brought into that world as Rita's evil Green Ranger. I have to sincerely thank Jason, he managed to free me from her spell while the others were repairing the damage I done to their Command Centre and their trusty little robot Alpha. I still couldn't believe I hurt Kim and her friends; yet somehow they all forgive me, even Zordon after I sent him to a random system in Space!

Out of all of them, I was told by Trini that Kim was the most worried for Zordon. I wonder who Zordon is to Kim? I'm getting a gut feeling he's more than a mentor to her. He treats her likes she's his daughter. Trini did tell me things are rocky between Kim and her mom, but the two of them are slowly repairing that relationship again. It was at a much worse stage before I came into the picture. What shocked me was when the Yellow Ranger explained to me that if things get too bad, Kim stays over at one of her friend's house; primarily being either Jason or Trini herself. It makes me feel sorry for Kimberly, how she has the strength to go through such things before! It makes her special and it really doesn't help my crush on her too. I stood up and began to skip some stones on the lake, my dad taught me that little trick. There's something relaxing about watching stones skip across the water.

"I thought I'd find you here." Called out a voice, too distinctive I don't even need to turn around to find out who it is. Either way, I still turned, with my heart skipping.

"Kimberly! How are you?",

"I'm fine. You know, the lake is my go-to place if I need to be alone." She told me,

"Well, what a coincidence." I chuckled, "Kim, I'm so sorry for the damage I have done under Rita's control. I couldn't stop myself.",

"Tommy, stop! I don't blame you, none of my friends or Zordon blame you. You were a victim of Rita, if it's anyone to blame, it's her." Kim said sternly,

"You're really strong with your words." I commented,

"Only when I feel my friends are upset." Chuckled Kim, she has an amazing sense of empathy. It's an ability I don't see in girls too often. Kimberly is a rare exception. "It's not a side of me you'll see that often." I smiled at Kim, then my eyes caught something glinting on her neck. A necklace and a strange one too; a silver crane wrapping its wings around… what looks like to be a staff. What does it symbolise? It has to mean something. I decided to ask Kim about it.

"That's a beautiful necklace. Where did you get it?" Kim looked down at her necklace, clutching it protectively. Uh oh! I think I stepped over a line I shouldn't have! I held my breath, mentally praying I meant no harm by the question.

"The thing is Tommy… that's a funny question. I don't really know." I watched as her face grew serious, so did mine. Is she implying what I'm thinking? I listened to Kim carry on. "I'm entrusting you with this secret. Only Trini knows, not even Jason knows this. The reason I can't answer your question: is because I'm adopted." I stared at her, quite surprised. She's adopted! Like me!

"I guess we share a lot of common things. I'm adopted too. I was taken in by the Olivers." I explained, "But they loved me as if I am their biological son.",

"I know the feeling. Things are just complicated with my mom since she and my father separated." The Pink Ranger choked,

"Aw man! Kim! I didn't know! I'm sorry if I put you in a vulnerable position!" Way to go Green Dragonzord Ranger! Kimberly laughed a little.

"It's alright. You couldn't have known. Anyways, I don't know much about my real parents apart from the fact I was left by the front door." She said, "This necklace is my only connection to them. Yet, for all I know, they could be dead.",

"Thank you for… trusting me with your secret." I said to her, "Kim, I'm sure source your parents are out there and they are proud of you."

"Like you said, we have a lot in common. Thanks for the kind words." Kim turned her attention to the sun that setting, a lovely shade of orange, red and gold filled the sky. "I better get back home. To my home. Mom and I managed to reach a compromise. Bye Tommy! See you tomorrow!",

"Goodbye Kim!" Kimberly waved goodbye as she ran off to get back home. It's good to see she and her mother made up, but I can see in her eyes, their relationship is still shaky. It may remain that way, but I know Kim genuinely loves her mother. The divorce just strained it quite a bit and Kim misses her father. Trini and Jason explained she was very close to him. Her father was the reason for her huge interest in History; her dad was a Historian. I wonder what caused the divorce? It's not my place to ask, Kimberly will tell me if she feels like it and when she's ready to open up to such things. They are very delicate topics to discuss, but Kim is very mature for her age and being a Power Ranger made her mature even faster.

Grabbing my green jacket, I decided to head home before I get an earful from both my mom and dad for being late!

 _Next Day…_

 _Sunday…_

 _13:00…_

 _9th September 1993…_

( _Scene: Youth Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I was sitting at the table writing out my History assignment for my AP class. Turns out Mrs Danvers is a very nice and friendly lecturer, started telling me as soon as I entered her room that her old friend spoke good things of me. We're getting on very well, right now my assignment is on the changes and advancements of Ancient Roman War Strategies and Development. Turns out the Romans were a lot more advanced than our books in high school led us to believe. They were far beyond their time in terms of construction, architecture, engineering and the inventions that we use today. Thankfully she has given me access to the University's library and some of the research material. I'm also scourging through my dad's book collection, even though he took the majority with him. I also found myself going to the local library more often too. I have to say though, after I spoke to my mom about it, she was thrilled, telling me what was holding me back and just take it. For the first time she acknowledged my dad, saying he would be proud of me. I couldn't help but smile, but even more happier that she somewhat praised father. Maybe she doesn't hate that much.

Jason and Tommy were sparring on the mats. The two of them butt heads a little, but as long as I'm playing referee, they are pleasant to each other. Hopefully in the end, my big brother will loosen up on Tommy. The only reason for this rivalry is due to their skill in Karate and both being the powerhouse of the ranger team. I continued to focus on my essay, opening another book on Ancient Rome and its army's warfare tactics and how they changed. Without warning, the book I was using as reference material was suddenly ripped from my grasp.

"Hey!" I growled, only to see Bulk and Skull. Bulk had my book dangling with little or no respect. I crossed my arms as my body stiffened. "Give me back my book Bulk! I mean it!",

"Or you'll do what?" He mocked, "Is the gymnastics wannabe suddenly become a nerd too!" Skull laughed at that comment, but I'm not. I made a lunge for the book, but Bulk raised it higher.

"Hey look Bulky!" Skull picked up my essay, "Little Kim is becoming a nerd! I don't know what half the stuff she has written!" Not in one happy mood, I marched over to Skull to take back my essay before he damages it. I'm not rewriting four pages of hard work and research! If only my dad was there to help me with it. Thankfully, Trini saw the commotion walking in with Zach.

"Why don't you bone heads leave my best friend alone!" They both turned, Bulk still has my book and that idiot doesn't realise it's from the University and I'll be killed by the librarian if it's damaged in any shape or form!

"Yeah! Why can't you two just stop annoying Kimberly for once in your life!" Zach added. Then Tommy and Jason entered the scene, not looking one bit happy. Bulk decided to put my book down. Thank god! They knew they were outnumbered.

Unfortunately, I didn't realise Skull snakily wrapped his arm around me, but I felt it. Out of reflex, I pushed him off me, but my prized necklace was not so lucky. Skull grabbed the chain when I pushed him and the force of it broke the chain. My necklace fell to the ground. I felt something in me just… crack. I quickly picked it up and grabbing my things.

"You broke my necklace you idiot!" I said angrily and I ran out.

( _Tommy's POV_ )

Oh man! Skull really did it this time! I know and understand how much that necklace means to Kimberly. It's the only connection to her real parents! I know a place I can get it fixed, maybe Alpha can help me, if not, the Jewellers it is. I decided to run after Kim, also to cheer her up. Picking up my gear, I ran after Kimberly, not before stopping in front of a clueless Bulk and Skull.

"You two clowns really outdone yourselves." I said. Then I left. Maybe I can also use this scenario to get Jason's approval. He sort of took the idea of me, repairing Kim's float as an innocent gesture.

 _Moments Later…_

( _Scene: Lakeside, Angel Grove Park, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I found Kimberly at the lake, as I expected. She sat on a large rock, her feet dangling over it. I saw her fiddling with the broken necklace, breaking it was just like breaking a link to what is left of her biological parents. Those two really hit a new low. I approached Kimberly, obviously she heard me because my footsteps were so loud. Kim turned her head to see me, welcoming me with a sad smile.

"Hi Tommy. Sorry I ran out like that.",

"What are you sorry about? Those two, well Skull broke what's special to you!" I answered, "May I have a look?" Kim gave me the necklace so I could have a closer look. It was a clean break, the chain loop is completely separated. I'll talk to Alpha, but most likely I will have to get the chain replaced. OK Tommy, be very careful how you word this; Kim may not want to part from it.

"What are you thinking about?" Kim asked me. Here goes nothing.

"Do mind if I hold onto your necklace? I know some places that could fix it." Kimberly pondered on her options, before sighing.

"Alright Tommy. Please be careful with it!" I smiled at Kim reassuringly, giving her some comfort and knowing that her necklace is in safe hands.

"I promise Kim." I stood up. I might as well sort this out now, the quicker I get it back to Kim, the happier she'll be. Also, maybe she'll get the hint that I like her.

"Thank you Tommy. You're a great guy. I think I'll head to the library and finish my assignment. I also don't want to run into Bulk and Skull. The library will be the last place they'll check." She grinned and we both laughed.

"OK. Bye Kimberly. I'll see you then." We moved in and held each other for a brief hug, like friends. It's a new development though. It won't be long until I'm in her good books. First place first… let's try the Jewellers before I teleport to the Command Centre.

 _Thirty Minutes Later…_

 _14:30…_

( _Scene: Jewellers, City Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I entered the jewellery store, the bell above me ringing to notify the shop owner of a customer. I saw the owner sitting down behind the counter polishing a single diamond solitaire ring made out of eighteen carat gold. It is a beautiful piece of craft. I coughed to get the store owner's attention. He looked up, he was an elderly man, not too elderly I think. He's probably in his late fifties or early sixties. He gently put the ring down to come to my service. I gave him a friendly smile.

"Why hello young man. How can I help you? I'm John.",

"Um… I was wondering if you could help me in repairing a necklace." I explained to him. "My name is Tommy, Mr John." Forgetting my manners again!

"Nice to meet you lad. Now, show me the necklace." I pulled out Kim's necklace and showed it to him. John gently took the necklace off me and examined it.

"A gorgeous piece of craftsmanship. Such precision and attention to detail, even in my youth and my eyes were good, I could not reach such skill." Then who on Earth could attain such skill and level of detail? Kimberly's past sure is a mystery. Then John turned his attention to the broken chain. "The chain is broken clean, pulled apart by force. The whole chain seems to be welded to the back. I was thinking of replacing the chain, but I can't do that now. Doing damage to the craft is a sin! And especially to the original craftsman. I could place a link on the back. Leave the necklace with me for the day and come back again in the morning.",

"How much for the repair?" I asked him, pulling out my wallet,

"Just five dollars. There won't be major modifications and I'll try to keep it as discreet as possible. I'm sure your girlfriend appreciates what you're doing for her." I almost choked at what he said! Kim and I are not dating! Despite that, I took out a five dollar bill and handed it to him. Now this saves me from going to the Command Centre! Thank god!

"Thank you for your help John. I'll return tomorrow after school!" We shook hands and I left the building. Hopefully, Kim will be pleased with the results.

 _Next Day…_

 _15:50…_

 _Monday…_

 _10th September 1993…_

( _Scene: Youth Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I sat inside the Youth Centre with Trini doing some homework, while Jason was training with Zach and Billy. I wonder where Tommy went? He left last class in a hurry, almost like he's been eagerly waiting to leave. Maybe he found somewhere to get my necklace fixed! I feel a bit… naked without it; especially when I wore it almost everyday. I'm surprised it stuck through thick and thin with Putty attacks, it was then protected when I morphed and all it took was Skull to be an idiot and break the chain. I hope Tommy hurries, he asked for some extra History notes off me. Now I know how Billy feels; he's the go-to person for help in Science and now I'm the go-to person for anything on History.

"Kim! Earth to Kimberly!" Trini called out. I blinked.

"Sorry Trini." I said sheepishly, "What were you saying?",

"I was asking do you like Tommy?" Why would she ask that sort of question? She knows where Tommy and I stand!

"As a friend yes! He's a really good friend!" All Trini did was groan, followed by a dramatic banging her head on the table.

"Kimberly, as much as you're my best friend, sister almost… you're really thick!" I was taken aback by such bluntness. What's she getting at!? I stared at her unable to reply. "We all see it! Even your brother Jason and he's thicker than you! Tommy likes you! Why do you think he hangs out with you more!?",

"Why would you say such thing!? Tommy and I are friends!" I countered,

"Then why did he offer to fix your necklace? He did the same when Rita sabotaged your float!",

"Like I said! He's being a really good friend…" Then I stopped and paused. Trini noticed my realisation. "Oh my god! He does have a crush on me!?" The Yellow Ranger sarcastically clapped in my face.

"And the Pterodactyl has a brain!" I punched her in the shoulder for that and she winced at the force I applied. I smirked as Trini rubbed her shoulder. So Tommy likes me! To be fair, I sort of have a crush on him too, ever since I met him. He's just so kind, generous, a little sensitive and shy. We share a lot in common, sure he has his faults but not everyone is perfect. I guess I've known all along I liked him, but I ignored my feelings because I'm afraid. I'm afraid the relationship will become strained, so I'm pulling away. I sort of gave up on love after witnessing mother and father.

"Hi Kim!" I twirled around to see Tommy greeting me. I pulled back a strand of hair so it'll be out of my face. I could feel my heart thumping. Not helping!

"Hey to you too Tommy!",

"I have a surprise." Tommy searched through his pockets, and pulled out a familiar object. My necklace dangled in his hand. My jaw dropped.

"My necklace! You got it fixed!" I looked at the chain, it looks almost new! Just a new link added. It's clear the jeweller took careful consideration into what he/she was doing during the repair and took the time to examine it. I feel so happy to have it back!

"Let me put it on for you." I turned around as Tommy carefully put the necklace back on my neck. I feel weird with him being so close; his fingers just barely brushing against my neck. "There we go! Even with or without the necklace, you're still beautiful." Oh my god! He's openly flirting with me!

"Thank you for going to such trouble." I smiled shyly. What is Tommy doing to me!? I feel like an emotional mess right now! Trini is right! Tommy does like me and I like him. I went over to him and gave the Green Ranger a tender hug, I also gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you again Tommy. You're really a one-of-kind!"

 _Two Hours Ten Minutes Later…_

 _18:00…_

( _Jason's POV_ )

I watched when Kim, my little sister gave Tommy a hug and a kiss on his cheek. It's clear as crystal that those two are made for each other. It's Kimberly that's holding back because she's scared. I bet Tommy is getting that vibe too, so he's making these small little gestures and going at Kim's pace. He knows he has feelings, for my sister, but he's waiting for her to make the first move. At first I was a little blind, I took the reconstruction of Kim's float as a kind, innocent gesture. Then when he offered to repair her necklace, now that screams: ' _Just get together_ '! It's almost agonising to watch now! It's a game of patience! And Trini called me thick!

Neither myself, Trini, Zach and Billy have the patience! We all see it! Both Kimberly and Tommy are stubborn, sometimes you might as well be talking to a concrete wall. Or a stegosaurus; they have the smallest brain right? Hey, even a fish! Billy suggested that we lock them in his garage, perhaps in a room in either mine or Trini's house. We leave them there and wait for the results. I find it funny though, it was so… not Billy but ironically, I agreed. If neither of them make a move, then we'll push the buttons. We left the ' _Lock The Friends With Benefits In A Room_ ' idea as a last resort. So for now, we'll play it at the two lovebirds' pace. Kimberly and Trini left to go home, Zach packed up after teaching a dance class and Billy had to go home for dinner. That left myself and Tommy. I decided to interrogate him a little, like any brother would do for his sister.

"So Tommy," Upon hearing his name, he looked at me. "You like Kim huh?" Tommy blushed a little, I bet he was still thinking about that peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, I do." He answered truthfully, while nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "She's smart, kind, beautiful and she's capable of handling herself.",

"You do what you got to do. I'm giving you my permission to date my little sister, if she let's you." The Green Dragonzord Ranger smiled a little. Time to go into big brother mode. He won't be smiling for long. "But hurt her in any way! I'll rearrange your face and everyone else will murder you and get away with it! Got it!?" I watched with pleasure as Tommy's face paled with fear! As white as a ghost and he gulped. My tone of voice was enough to scare him!

"Sir yes sir!" I like how that sounds. "Trust me Jason, hurting Kimberly is the last thing I would not want to do! She actually means a lot to me!" I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"You better plan on how to get your girl, otherwise myself and the others will take action!" I teased,

"I'll work on it." Tommy got up to leave, grabbing his school bag. "And Jason, thanks for the… man-to-man talk.",

"All in a day's work. You are now a brother to me!" With that, we shook hands. Get on your ass and work something out Oliver! Or some other eejit will come after Kim! I watched as Tommy walked out to head home and that's my cue to leave as well. Kimberly! If you screw up this chance with Tommy, because he is right for you; myself and Trini will never stop berating you! It'll be worse than Rita's headaches!

* * *

 **And that's it! Until then, be patient and I will have the next chapter up some time! Thanks for supporting it! Leave a Follow, Favourite and Review if needs be! Like I said, I'm not a seeker of reviews; I do not demand _x_ amount of reviews before posting a chapter; which is extremely unfair. **

**But I like to see constructive criticism, it's the best way to help me improve my writing technique! If honest, I wasn't exactly impressed with my Description-Dialogue Ratio; but that up to you guys! I'm too honest here.**

 **Bye!**


	4. Questions and Truths

**I am so sorry for leaving you all hanging! I know that was the longest gap you all have witnessed! No the story isn't dead. This chapter was gruelling to write, as I'm following the series, in an AU fashion, a lot had to be thrown in. I did throw in some action, but it's over ruled by the drama and emotions I pray I hit right! Description-Dialogue Ratio is a little crappy again! I greatly aplogise!**

 **I must warn you all, the time gaps are huge! And I'm sorry if I missed any spelling errors, grammar etc. I will return to fix them!**

 **Next, I threw in my own theory about the Phantom Ranger I made reference to. So I'm completely dismissing the ' _Tommy or Billy Is the Phantom Ranger_ ' Theory. This is to suit the storyline. Therefore; the unidentified Phantom Ranger is Kimberly's cousin; he will be another unnamed OC. I've been taking careful consideration with this chapter as it is now; half way before the story ends. Sad? I'm sorry! I may consider a sequel, but I don't know. Too early!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the following two songs used: 1) _The Only Exception_ \- Paramore and 2) _Can You Hold Me_ \- NF ft. Britt Nicole.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

 _"Everyone suffers at least one bad betrayal in their lifetime._

 _It's what unites us._

 _The trick is not to let it destroy your trust in others when that happens._

 _Don't let them take that from you."_

\- Sherrilyn Kenyon

* * *

Chapter 3: Questions and Truths

* * *

 _Five Months Later…_

 _15:00…_

 _Tuesday…_

 _16th January 1994…_

Canon: _Pre-Song of Guitaro_

( _Scene: Command Centre, Desert, Unknown Location, Earth_ / _No POV_ )

Zordon watched his children through the Viewing Globe. A few months into their service as Power Rangers, the teenagers have found their way into his heart; he sees them as his children, both in a literal and metaphorical sense. The literal meaning is Kara… or Kimberly. The thought of her was already in his heart, mind and soul; he had been praying to The Great Power that their lives would intertwine at some point in time. His prayers were answered and it came in the form that Rita was freed from her Space Dumpster after he sealed her away for ten thousand years and he had to choose five teenagers with attitude.

He has still kept the secret from his daughter, that the one who entrusted the power is her real father. Zordon has even made contact with his wife, telling her that he has found their daughter. Aria wanted to make the journey to Earth, but he advised her against such idea and she is needed on Eltar. On top of that; Aria could not speak English, so there was already a language barrier. There is a difference for Kimberly to being able to read; what was meant to be her language of origin; to actually speaking it. That did lead to a typical husband-wife argument involving a lot insulting Eltarian slurs. By The Power! Aria called him Brainless Falcon who couldn't master his Ninjetti Powers at first! At one point, Zordon recalled attempting to master the Ninja Streak; a powerful burst of Super Speed and he ended up running into Dulcea full force! Zordon swears he can still feel the bruise on his head after getting a whack from Dulcea's whistling sticks. It was not a proud moment for him, so he thanks The Power he became Grand Sage after it! Ninjor did enjoy teasing him about that time.

After listing many valid points, Aria conceded to stay on Eltar; primarily due to the language barrier, but she demanded her husband to tell Kar… Kimberly the truth before the explosion grows too large. Plus, Zordon is dealing with a Pink Ranger. They are the heart of the team, a shoulder to lean on; they know all their friends strengths and weaknesses. The Pink Ranger is slow to anger, but when they go off… you better have your legacy planned out in advance. When angered the Pink Ranger will make Lord Zedd's temper laughable. Zordon personally knows from experience, he foolishly ticked off Aria and the rest is history. Of course his wife was pregnant with Kara, so hormones were a factor too.

Eltarians are similar in anatomy to the humans of Earth, the only difference is they can access to at least fifteen percent of their brain, while humans only access about ten percent. Humans are wonderful at critical thinking, but their knowledge is limited, so they constantly learn. Eltarians have that edge with more processing power and it allows them to read spells, only in a select few; not all. Zordon was one of the lucky few. His people's musculoskeletal anatomy is slightly denser and stronger than humans too; it explains how they are able to take blows that could kill or render a human in a comatose. It's why his daughter was able to survive such strikes when unmorphed and the fact she is excelling in school. It's no wonder Zordon finds Kimberly falling asleep or looking bored in her classes; the humans ' _primitive_ ' education curriculum is not enough to challenge the mind of an Eltarian. In a way, her teachers would just see it as: a student with a very high IQ or just simply a rare student with Photographic Memory. She would make a wonderful Historian, even on Eltar.

What caught his eye was the budding romance between her and Tommy Oliver; the former evil Green Ranger. When Zordon noticed this, his eyes zeroed in on Tommy; he was planning on dating HIS daughter! He can't be blamed for his fatherly instincts to kick in and if Tommy thinks gaining his approval is a piece of work, try Kimberly's biological mother! Let alone her older cousin who training to be the Phantom Ranger! Well… at the moment it is trying to harness the power of the Ruby. That is the next big difference between humans and Eltarians. Eltarians age rate is slightly slower than humans, physically anyways, but you wouldn't even know the difference! That's how close humans and Eltarians are.

At the moment, Tommy and Kimberly are dancing around each other. Zordon noticed his daughter is pulling back and he knew why. The couple Aria left their daughter was a good choice, that was then, but humans are a complicated species and now they separated. Such actions would be frowned upon on Eltar! It broke his heart to see Kimberly torn between her love for both her adoptive mother and father. After Tommy was freed, Kimberly came to visit him every now and then. She finally gained the courage to open up about her childhood. Aria would feel so disappointed and saddened at the hardship her daughter is going through; but Kimberly adamantly said that it made her stronger in the end. Zordon was proud of that, that Kimberly didn't let her tough childhood get the better of her. He was proud of her friends that they helped her through such hardship and she wasn't alone. They were the proper family.

Up till now, it took till Christmas for Tommy and Kimberly to admit their feelings for each other. Who would have thought? A human and an Eltarian have found love? Zordon was being merciful at the moment; he hasn't contacted Tommy to come to the Command Centre to have a talk between father and suitor. Aria would want a few words with him too. The intergalactic being must say that Kimberly chose well, Tommy is a handsome young man and would make many of the Eltarian men jealous. His only worry would The Council allow such union between two different races? Zordon barely got away with marrying Aria as she was Phaedosian. He would have a fight on his hands with the Elders of the Council, but whatever makes his daughter happy; Aria and him would do everything they can. If Zordon was ever to bring Kimberly to her real home Eltar; she would be very uncomfortable among the nobles. The Council may not even accept the union of an Earthling and Eltarian. Although, Kim is quite open-minded, humans live among the concept of free speech; so his daughter would definitely speak out against the strict code.

However… he regrettably lied to Kimberly saying her mother is dead; died during the battle for Eltar. It was known around the Galaxy as the Siege of Eltar, which ultimately failed. It's going to complicate a lot of things, but Kimberly isn't ready for the truth still!

"Zordon?" Alpha's voice broke Zordon out of his thoughts,

"Hm?",

"Are you going to tell Kimberly? If you don't, she'll find out on her own!" Warned Alpha "And I really don't want to see an enraged Pink Ranger!" Alpha was created by Lexion on the planet of Edenoi; who aided in the war. He and Alpha became fast friends and Lexion let Alpha leave with Zordon back to Eltar. He witnessed the birth of Kara, but during the pregnancy, Aria still had her Crane Powers, so it slightly accelerated the progression of the birth. He did not enjoy Aria's mood swings and outrages. She even yelled at the poor automaton! He was thankful that Zordon and Aria agreed to having one child at the moment.

"I understand Alpha, I really do. However Kimberly has lived her life on Earth, this is something I can not throw on her so lightly." He said, in a genuine worried tone. The tone of a father who missed out on fourteen years of his missing daughter's life.

"Please promise me you will tell her when the time is right. She may take it better hearing it from you, rather than an outside source.",

"I promise Alpha, my dear friend. I will tell her when the time is right." Zordon vowed.

For the moment, all he can do is just watch over his children and decide when is the right time to tell Kimberly the truth of her past.

 _Three Days Later…_

 _15:40…_

 _Friday…_

 _19th January 1994…_

Canon: _Song of Guitaro_

( _Scene: Angel Grove Park, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Whoa! The last several weeks were quite a rush! Rita struck a new low against us by creating a candle; a Green Candle to drain Tommy's powers. It was a race against time to recover the candle before it melted completely. Tommy and Jason attempted to get the candle, but fate had different ideas. Now Tommy has to use had to use his powers sparingly, we only called him if needed be. For a brief period of time, Jason was using Tommy's powers because Zordon found a loophole in the draining process. If Tommy transferred his powers to another person before the candle melted, the Green Ranger powers won't return to Rita. The plan worked, but Tommy was no longer a Ranger. I felt sorry for him.

Just before AGHS annual Christmas Dance, Tommy asked me to be his date! He took me out by the lakeside and asked. We also finally admitted our feelings for each other and we kissed. Much our dismay, our friends were very intrusive; they spied on us and watched the whole thing! What blew their cover was Trini squealing in the background. Tommy was laughing while I went off at my sister by everything but blood. Jason, Zach and Billy were happy for us, breathing a sigh of relief that we gave into our hearts. Although, poor Tommy got a long lecture off Jason, as did I, to why it took us till now to admit we liked each other. But can't you blame us? I was scared to give my heart to someone due to my childhood; Tommy was shy and decided to wait for me to make the move. That took a backward effect as Tommy and I were just dancing around each other. I mean it was almost Christmas! So coming up to the festive season, we just ignored our feelings, but still liking each other. I still remember that day like it was yesterday.

 ** _One Month Ago…_**

 ** _12:00…_**

 ** _Saturday…_**

 ** _20th December 1993…_**

( **Flashback** / _Scene: Lakeside, Angel Grove Park, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

 **Tommy contacted me via the house phone to meet him by the lake at the park. It sounded urgent, so I made my way as quickly as possible. Although, knowing Tommy, he runs late, therefore which is why I'm sitting on the ground waiting for him. I began to fiddle with my necklace again. Zordon and I have become quite close, there are days I'd visit him to just talk and even when I keep Billy company. It started after Tommy was freed from Rita's spell. I genuinely was worried for Zordon; in such a short space of time, he became a father figure to me.**

 **If I'm honest, I feel like he's the parent instead of my mom. Something about him reminds me of dad. I told him about my childhood, how my parents did love me, but it all changed when they divorced; things are rocky with my mother as much as I love her. Zordon felt sad for me, he understood what I was going through. He opened up to me as well; he told me he lost his daughter and wife when his home planet was attacked. My heart went out for him; yet… something felt odd about the story, but I ignored my instincts. They can be really annoying sometimes. Zordon lost his child when she was a baby and he lost the love of his life! It must have been so hard for him. The crystal frame that sits on the control panel is his only reminder of her.**

 **Out of the corner of my eye, I see a flash of green jogging over to me. I knew it was Tommy. I smiled, standing up to greet him.**

 **"Hi Tommy." I said,**

 **"Hey Kim. Sorry for running late." He apologised sheepishly,**

 **"Figures. Anyways, what did you want to tell me?" I asked him, getting straight down to business. Tommy began to blush a little.**

 **"Well… I… uh…" He was stuttering. Why is Tommy stuttering? Do I make him that nervous? The Green Ranger took a deep breath. "Will you be my date to the dance?" I paused, freezing almost. He wants me to be his… date? I felt my heart leap. Maybe I can mess with him a little. I walked away, clutching my necklace. I knew Tommy got scared. "Did I do something wrong Kim?" I could almost hear his heart racing. I suddenly turned and ran into his arms.**

 **"Yes I will be your date!" I smiled,**

 **"You like making me sweat don't you?" He laughed,**

 **"I couldn't make it easy on you mighty Dragonzord Ranger." I teased,**

 **"I have to say, you nearly succeeded in slaying the Dragon." He joked. Tommy then put me down and looked right into my eyes. It was like we were staring into each other's souls. "Kimberly, I can't believe I waited this long to tell you, but I didn't want to rush you because you were scared." What's he getting at? Is he thinking what I'm thinking? "Kim, I fell for you the moment I saw you at the Martial Arts Expo and I didn't even know your name!" He's admitting his feelings for me! Maybe… it's time to stop running from my feelings and listen to my heart and not the doubts in my head! It's my life! What happened between my parents won't manipulate my thoughts! "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" My heart opened up and I smiled, happily. Very happily.**

 **"Yes Tommy! I will! I always loved you, but it was me pulling back. No more, I love you Tommy Oliver!"**

 **Tommy and I leaned in to kiss. It was soft and gentle, how I dreamed a first kiss should be. We both stopped for air and we smiled at each other. Tommy then had I mischievous glint in his eye. What's he thinking of? Without warning, he lifted me into the air with his strong arms and I squealed a little, but laughing. We were both laughing and then, he put me down. The Green Ranger held me close, both of us enjoying the embrace. Then, I heard the sound of overjoyed squealing which suddenly made us pull apart and ruining the moment. From the thick bush, Trini was doing some sort of happy dance; while Jason, Zach and Billy had this look of relief on their faces. Myself and Tommy didn't look one bit impressed at the fact our privacy was intruded upon.**

 **"It's about freaking time!" Trini squealed. This is so unlike her! But hey! It's my sister, so what was I supposed to expect? "You kept us waiting for nearly four months! Four months!" She exaggerated. Well… maybe not exaggerated but making a big deal of it. "Do you know how agonising it was for me!? For us!?" I crossed my arms as I glared at the Yellow Ranger. She maybe silent as a ninja, but not this time!**

 **"Trini." I growled. All the boys stepped back, even Tommy when my tone changed. "Run!" I sprinted after her once she began to ran. The Pterodactyl was chasing the Sabre-toothed Tiger.**

( **Flashback Ends** )

After that, Tommy made me promise to wait for him. He left Angel Grove; to retreat to his grandfather's cabin for some time to think things through. Wait I did, but unfortunately, Rita hit another low when she involved our parents. During a Past Students School Reunion, Rita created a monster to capture our parents. Things maybe rough with my mom, but I couldn't leave her or the others' parents in her clutches. Therefore, she made a deal: we trade our Power Coins, we get our parents back. However, the one thing about evil, is they don't keep their side of the bargain. So Zordon contacted Tommy to aid us; despite his progressively weakening Green Ranger Powers.

Zordon used some of his own energy to power up the coin, even though it weakens him. Tommy succeeded in retrieving our Power Coins and he became Green Ranger once again. He still uses his powers sparingly and I don't want him to use them up so quickly. Tommy is stubborn, but he listens to me and since we are together, he doesn't want to get on the wrong side of me. As mean as it sounds, I like having that sort of hold on him. Behind every great man, is a greater woman.

At the moment, I decided to try my hand at a little song writing; I felt song is another way for me to release my emotions, especially the ones I feel because of my relationship with mom, how I really felt about the divorce. Pretty much a lot of things I haven't actually admitted to my friends, many are my hidden feelings. Mom suggested I see a therapist, but I refused. I looked at my book that I've written the song in. I started to strum the chords to see how it sounds and I actually, liked it. The song expresses how I felt when my parents divorced, I genuinely gave up on love until Tommy entered the picture. He helped me spark the meaning of love for me again. I planned on singing it in front of my friends, including Tommy.

"Hey Kim! What you working on?" A make voice called out all of a sudden, which kicked off my reflexes. I dropped my guitar and did a sweep kick, my foot connecting with his ankle. "Kim! Wha-!" When I got on my feet, I saw it was Zach laying on his back, groaning.

"Zach! I am so sorry!" I helped the Black Ranger up,

"Remind me not to set off your reflexes!" He said, as he cracked his back. I giggled a bit and then sat back down on the ground. "What are you working on?" He asked again. I blushed a little at his question.

"Nothing much." I answered lamely. Zach scoffed at my pathetic answer.

"Sure, you're doing nothing but strum that guitar and what's in that book?" Before I could grab it, Zach picked up my notebook and saw the lyrics I have written. Sometimes I curse his dance reflexes; I'm sure they'll make an expert gymnast and martial artist cry.

"This sounds good kim!" He praised, "Can you at least give the Zach Man a preview?" I laughed at him. He'll keep this quiet, I know he will. He placed the notebook down, but I practically have the lyrics memorised at this stage. I sat into a more comfortable position as I began to strum the chords. I decided to give him only the first verse and chorus. I don't want to spoil the entire song. The song I wrote looks innocently happy but once you hear the lyrics, it's not all as it seems.

 _"When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_

 _And curse at the wind._

 _He broke his own heart and I watched_

 _As he tried to reassemble it._

 _And my momma swore_

 _That she would never let herself forget._

 _And that was the day that I promised_

 _I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

 _But darling,_

 _You are the only exception._

 _You are the only exception._

 _You are the only exception._

 _You are the only exception."_

I stopped after the chorus and Zach gave me a look of approval. So he does like it, despite being a little sad and he instantly knew it was about my life and how Tommy helped me changed my view on the meaning of love. He helped me rekindle it.

"That was amazing Kim! The others, especially Tommy, are going to love it!",

"Thanks Zach. You make me feel a lot less nervous about it now." I said,

"Anything for my little sister." Zach said, patting my shoulder. All of a sudden, we were surrounded by armoured Putties. Those Putties with armour and the ' _Z_ ' in the centre of the chest plate, belong to the new evil on the chess board: Lord Zedd and he's ten times worse than Rita! The sound of his name makes me shiver. That creep had nerve to kidnap me and attempted to make me his queen! Seriously! Putting my guitar down, Zach and I got into our fighting positions. Let's dance!

 _Four Hours Later…_

 _19:40…_

( _Scene: Youth Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

Whoo! I'm so glad we managed to defeat that monster Guitaro. Unlike Rita, Zedd creates his monsters from everyday objects and the unfortunate victim was Kimberly's guitar. The only way we could defeat that monster was… you guessed it: music against music! That was the advantage of my Dragon Dagger Flute, then Kimberly was able to use her Power Bow like a harp! We finished Guitaro when Kim used my Dragon Dagger like an arrow and we were able to free the others who trapped in his musical spell, leaving them unable to fight. I dare say, Kim and I make quite the fighting team!

I felt unstoppable with Kim! I felt like I could take on the world with her by my side! Then after the fight, Zach invited us to the Youth Centre because Kimberly wrote a song for us. I didn't think she was into songwriting. My girlfriend really knows how to surprise me! So here we are now, sitting on the mats. Kim got out her guitar. It's a nice instrument too. I wonder who it belonged to? Or did she get it when she was young? That girl is so well-rounded! Kim is into sport: Gymnastics and Karate, music, she's big into History! She's full of surprises!

Kim actually told me she got her assignment back and nailed it! I was so happy for her! But now she another essay to write and this time it's on The Second World War. How she manages AP History and mainstream school is beyond me. Like her, I do have a secret nerdy side of me… I like dinosaurs; Palaeontology. I have every single book about it and have a small collection of common fossils. I want to say it to Kim, but I'm afraid she'll tease me. Then Kim began to strum the opening chords of the song she wrote.

 _"When I was younger I saw my daddy cry,_

 _And curse at the wind._

 _He broke his own heart and I watched,_

 _As he tried to reassemble it._

 _And my momma swore,_

 _That she would never let herself forget._

 _And that was the day that I promised,_

 _I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

 _But darling,_

 _You are the only exception._

 _You are the only exception._

 _You are the only exception._

 _You are the only exception._

 _Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul,_

 _That love never lasts._

 _And we've got to find other ways to make it alone._

 _Or keep a straight face._

 _And I've always lived like this,_

 _Keeping a comfortable distance._

 _And up until now I have sworn to myself,_

 _That I'm content with loneliness._

 _Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

 _Well you are the only exception._

 _You are the only exception._

 _You are the only exception._

 _You are the only exception._

 _I've got a tight grip on reality,_

 _But I can't let go of what's in front of me here._

 _I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up._

 _Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

 _You are the only exception._

 _You are the only exception._

 _You are the only exception._

 _You are the only exception._

 _You are the only exception._

 _You are the only exception._

 _You are the only exception._

 _You are the only exception._

 _And I'm on my way to believing._

 _Oh, and I'm on my way to believing."_

I really mean a lot to you Kim? I actually… helped you change your idea on the meaning of love!? The song she wrote reflected her well; the bond wth her adoptive parents is strong and strained at the same time. It hurts her bad, but when was the last time she has spoken to her father? Did he leave any form of contact for her? Or has he vanished off the radar? The face of the world? It hurts Kimberly, but all I can be is a supportive and comforting boyfriend to her and she has her friends to help her! Kim doesn't have to struggle through this alone. No matter what happens, we'll all be there for each other; being rangers brought us closer than ever.

Despite all that, we all applauded Kim for her song. She may make a very good artist and become famous!

 _Three Weeks Later…_

 _11:30…_

 _Saturday…_

 _6th February 1994…_

Canon: _Post-The Ninja Encounter_

( _Scene: Angel Grove Park, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Myself and the others decided to meet up with our new friends after the Ninja Martial Arts Competition finished. In a space of a few days, we got on like a house on fire. Trini and I got to know Aisha really well, while the lads got on with Riccardo; he prefers Rocky, and Adam. The three of them moved from Stone Canyon; a couple of miles from here because their parents moved, for whatever reason; it's not exactly our business to know. From what I was told, they needed a change of scenery and the trio there, were friends since they were kids! Just like how I am with Jason, Trini, Zach and Billy.

Unfortunately Zedd decided to stick his nose in again; he attempted to capture the three; which he did and make them his warriors of darkness. No doubt it was another attempt after his failure with the Dark Rangers. Speaking of which, Tommy returned once more and this time as the White Tigerzord Ranger. Zordon made Tommy team leader, which was sort of sudden. No offence to Tommy, but Jason has always been our leader and now there was a shift in the dynamic. I saw the look on Jason's face, he was a little upset that he was demoted to second-in-command. He was almost seething at Tommy. I knew I had to do something before they turned on each other and the rivalry would be worse than the time when Tommy was Green Ranger.

Once again, I shifted into referee mode, tackling the issue on both sides. I spoke to Jason first to get his point on the matter, Tommy was next; he gave me his points and then… well… I had a fair rant at Zordon which caused poor Alpha 5 to hide behind the control panels. After I made my arguments, leaving a very stunned Zordon, he called both Jason, Tommy and everyone else to the Command Centre. My friends made their input, the Red and White Ranger listened and we eventually came to an agreement. Jason was happy enough to take his position as second-in-command, allowing Tommy to assume his role as leader of the Power Rangers; yet if anything happened to the primary leader, say… serious injury; then Jason would take over. It was fair and they both shook hands on the terms. That sorted the issue.

Trini then asked how was the matter resolved so quickly. The question caused Tommy, Jason and Zordon to chuckle a little nervously. Her answer was: _"Ask the Pink Ranger"_. To be fair, I was a small bit angry at Zordon for making such a rash decision without asking any of us for our opinions and he quickly learned that lesson. With all the monster fights, I never got a chance to look into my past. Looking at my current situation, it may have to wait for a while. On top of that, our current Zords got an upgrade! Since Zedd entered the fray, we got upgraded to the Thunder Zords! With the power of Thunder, I control the Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord, Zach: Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord, Billy: Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord, Trini: Sabre-toothed Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord and Jason: Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord. Tommy has his own Thunder Zord called: Tigerzord and can convert to his own Megazord known as: Tigerzord Warrior. They combine to form the Thunder Megazord. When combined with Tommy's Tigerzord; they form the powerful Mega Tigerzord and boy it packs a punch.

Bringing myself back to the present, the six of us saw Rocky, Adam and Aisha waving at us. Jason brought his football and Zach, his frisbee to play with. The three also proved their prowess in battle; they handled the Z-Putties very well and they work well as a team. Billy was first to reveal his identity to them and after that, was pretty much a domino effect. Once we reached them, the guys fist pumped each other, while myself and Trini locked Aisha in a tight hug. The boys began to play with Jason's football on the green, not too far from us. I have to say, I may have liked Tommy in Green, but White is even better. He's my White Knight in shining armour.

"Kim!" Aisha called out. I turned my head to her. "Where did you get that necklace? It's beautiful.",

"Um… thanks Sha." I clutched my necklace, it's become of a force of habit, a defence mechanism. "Truth is, I don't really know how I got it or who gave it to me." Aisha frowned at my answer.

"Did your mom not give it to you? Or your dad?" I clenched my jaw at her answer. She doesn't know! She didn't mean to sound insensitive. Don't take it to heart! Why didn't I just make up something!? Fortunately, Trini came to my rescue when she noticed I was becoming a bit uncomfortable. Thinking about it now, maybe I should tell Jason and the others. Jason will be very upset that I didn't trust him enough about my adoption secret and the fact I only told Trini and Tommy! I interrupted Trini before she could answer Aisha.

"Trini, how about you call the others over? They need to know.",

"Know what?" Aisha was totally confused.

"Hey guys!" Trini yelled, getting their attention. The boys stopped their game. "Come over here now!" Tommy, Jason, Zach, Billy, Rocky and Adam came jogging over, before sitting down on the grass.

"What's up little sis?" Jason asked me. I looked to Tommy, who gave me the nod. I kept it long enough from them, they need to know.

"Jason, Zach, Billy… when I tell you this, please don't be mad because I promised Trini and Tommy not to tell." I said a mental prayer to brace myself for the verbal onslaught. The three boys frowned.

"Kimberly… what are you saying?" Jason sounded worried now. I took a deep breath.

"I'm adopted. Kevin and Caroline are not my parents." They dropped their jaws, the three of them, even our new friends were speechless… well… not speechless. Just surprised. However, the Red Ranger had a different reaction; so did Zach and Billy.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Demanded Jason,

"We're your friends too Kim! Why didn't you tell us!?" Zach ranted. Billy said nothing, but his silence is making the situation worse. Tommy leaped in to my defence.

"Hey! Yelling at her is not doing justice!" Out of anger, Jason grabbed Tommy by the collar of his white shirt.

"I knew Kim longer than you did Tiger Boy! And Kim trusted you and Trini more to keep this secret!? WHY!?" I forced Jason off Tommy by kicking him in the stomach. Jase fell on his back and I yelled at him.

"BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD ALL TREAT ME DIFFERENTLY!" Jason looked at me with sorrowful eyes, as did Zach and Billy. Aisha, Adam and Rocky took a step back, knowing this is between the six of us.

"Kimberly! I'm so…" I cut him off, stepping away from everyone.

"I'm sorry I ruined your day." And I sprinted off in the opposite direction.

( _Jason's POV_ )

I picked myself up from the ground. Way to go Jason! I let my temper get the better of me again! I admit I was upset at the fact Kim trusted Trini and Tommy more about this. When we were kids she was able to tell me everything! Why couldn't Kim tell me she was adopted? I groaned to myself, I really blew the horn this time! Now Kimberly, as well as her boyfriend Tommy and everyone else is pissed off at me! I spoke too soon because that thought was met when Trini slapped me upside on the head. To be fair, I had that coming.

"Jason! You idiot!" She hissed, "You had to sound so insensitive didn't you!?",

"It's my fault guys!" Aisha admitted, "I asked Kim about her necklace! I shouldn't have." We all watched as Rocky and Adam comfort Aisha.

"It's alright Sha, that was the first question I asked Kim too. It's the first question everyone asks." Tommy comforted,

"We should all go to check on Kim." Zach informed,

"Affirmative." Billy agreed, "I know she is upset, but with Zedd on the loose, he could take advantage of the situation." By then, our communicators went off. Jason answered and it was Alpha speaking to us.

 _"Rangers! Kimberly is fending off Lord Zedd's Putties and Goldar! You must help her!"_ Alpha disconnected. Our new friends gave the nod as we got into our morphing stance. They pretended that they saw nothing and they don't know our secret. We all put our right hand behind our backs.

"It's Morphin' Time!" I commanded, at least I still get to start off the morphing call.

"Tigerzord!",

"Mastodon!",

"Triceratops!",

"Sabre-toothed Tiger!",

"Tyrannosaurus!"

 _Meanwhile…_

( _Scene: Other Side of Angel Grove Park, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Seriously Zedd!? I kicked a Z-Putty away from me, before slamming a fist into the ' _Z_ ' of another, causing it to glow and shatter. That crazy creep who wanted me for his queen, the constant interrupter of mine and Tommy's dates. I quickly flipped backwards to dodge a swing from Goldar's sword. Why couldn't I have time to myself!? Evil really caught me at a bad time since I sort of shook my pseudo-sibling relationship with Jason! I gave Golar a hard front kick to push him back. Where are the others!? I could've morphed, but my morpher was knocked out of my hands and it now lies behind Golar and his Z-Putty patrol. Thank God he hasn't taken it! It would be disastrous and the last thing my friends need is me being turned against them!

"Kimberly!" Tommy called out to me from behind! Great! They made it!

"What are you just standing there for?" Trini questioned, "Morph!",

"My morpher got knocked out of my hand!" The Rangers turned and saw the item lying on the ground, the gold Power Coin sparkling in the sun. If the others could clear a path, I can run past them and grab it!

"Don't worry Kim, we'll clear you a path!" Jason said with conviction. The Rangers ran ahead; Billy, Trini and Zach dealt with the remaining Z-Putties; I did manage to defeat most of them, while Tommy and Jason tackled Goldar. Now's my chance! I sprinted towards my morpher, until I was blasted backwards, causing it to fly away from me. Damn it! I looked, to see familiar gold scorpion inspired armour; it was Scorpina. Great! That's all I need!

I rolled to the side to avoid her sword and becoming scorpion food. I stood up, getting into my fighting stance. That blast will leave another bruise on me! That's for sure! I don't understand how I'm still standing, a blast like that would've knocked out the others cold and leave a mild concussion.

"Get out of my way Scorpina!" I warned as we both circled each other. Smirking, the scorpion warrior charged. I dodged once more, then connected my foot to her ankle, causing her to fall over. Of course, being knocked down by an unmorphed ranger obviously angers her. Scorpina stood up and began to slash her sword at me. I managed to dodge the majority of her attacks, some nicked the fabric of my clothes; wonderful! I'll have to go shopping again! But she got me good on my shoulder. The tip of her curved blade caught me, leaving about a one inch wound. I hissed out in pain, but managed to knock her back with a roundhouse kick. Scorpina took a few steps back, clutching her stomach. I felt my shoulder, only to feel warm red liquid. It's the first time I've been wounded like this in a fight.

"You fight as well as Aria. She is a worthy warrior." She mused, then to cock her head to the side. "Interesting. You look like her. You have her eyes." I looked at Scorpina, confused. Is she referring to the woman I saw in the photo when myself and the others first arrived at the Command Centre?

"What are you talking about Scorpina!?" I growled, only causing her to laugh. What does she mean by the fact I look like her!? I'm not finding this funny!

"You don't know do you? Ask Zordon!" Despite my bleeding shoulder; how am I going to explain this to my mom!? She's going to ground me until my eighteenth birthday! I continued to fight Scorpina. Then, I heard my name being called out once more.

"Kimberly!" I kicked Scorpina again, to see Jason with my morpher! "Catch!" He threw it. I caught my morpher, it was a clean catch and I raised it.

"It's Morphin' Time! Pterodactyl!" I was finally in my suit. Spandex may be durable, but it's not stain proof; from the inside anyways. I felt the blood seeping through from my wound and staining the suit where my shoulder is. To be fair, Scorpina got me good, at least it wasn't decapitated.

With the Z-Putties defeated, Zedd created no monster, Goldar and Scorpina knew they were outnumbered two to six. They both growled, knowing they were defeated and in bright light, they teleported; leaving the battlefield. I suddenly dropped to one knee, automatically powering down and clutching my heavily bleeding shoulder. It felt like it was on fire! Or I've been bitten a hundred times over by Fire Ants! Tommy came to my side, as did Jason.

"Let's get you to the Command Centre. Alpha can patch you up." Jason comforted and I need answers. Did Scorpina have a rivalry to this woman Aria? Who is she exactly? All I know from Zordon is that she was his lover. We all pressed the button on our communicators and we teleported.

 _13:25…_

( _Scene: Command Centre, Desert, Unknown Location, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

We all landed inside our… what we see as a headquarters, as well as a safe house. Alpha went all crazy worried when he saw my bleeding shoulder and bloodied hand. Alpha brought out the medical bed to sit me on it, while Trini went with Jason to get the First Aid Kit in the Medical Room. Tommy helped me to stem the bleeding with a towel until the Red and Yellow Ranger got back. I have to say: Scorpina got me good. It may probably scar. Then my mind went back to when Scorpina compared me to Zordon's wife Aria. What did she mean? What was she talking about? Did she know her? Maybe now is the time to ask Zordon.

"Zordon!" I called out and he looked at me. "Who is Aria? Scorpina mentioned her.",

"You already know Kimberly, she was my wife. She died during the Siege of Eltar." I grew slightly frustrated, agitated almost. Zordon is playing some game and I don't have time for it! I want answers to questions about my past life! I can tell he's hiding something.

"Then why was Scorpina speaking about her like she was alive!?",

"Kim, please calm down. Stress is not helping to slow the blood flow!" Tommy soothed,

"You know something Zordon! What is it!?" And for the first time, I ticked Zordon's temper just as Jason and Trini entered.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Zordon roared, echoing the Command Centre. "Do not push me to speak about my wife, whom I could not give a burial to. I lost her and my daughter! Everything that made me who I was! A warrior, a sage and a father!" I held my tongue, because I really pissed off Zordon. "You shall not speak more on this subject!" That's it! I can't stay here! I got off the medical bed, clutching the towel, not before getting some last minute words at Zordon.

"You stubborn old man!" The others gasped at what I called our mentor, but Zordon needs a rain check. "I lost everything too! I lost my parents! My father no longer speaks to me and my mother is hardly a mother to me! My life is literally a world of secrets and lies that everyone is trying to hide from me!" I turned to Trini. "Trini, you can patch my shoulder up at your place. I can't stand the sight of Zordon right now." I teleported off to Trini's house and she followed behind.

( _No POV_ )

Zordon watched as his children followed suit, making their way to the Yellow Ranger's home. The Grand Sage sighed sadly. What has he done? He has damaged his relationship with Kimberly, thus destroying all chances he had to tell her the truth. He should have not scolded her or yelled like that. He is their mentor, their father figure. He knew he screwed up and badly. Zordon knew he should not have lied, saying his wife was deceased. Kimberly was right to call him a stubborn old man. She clearly inherited both their stubbornness and she does have Aria's looks; brown hair, soft doe brown eyes and slender, petite figure. She does look like Aria in more ways than one, not to mention she has her temper.

"You really handled that well my friend." Alpha said, but not in a scolding manner,

"I know Alpha." Zordon said sadly,

"You should have told her the truth!" Exclaimed Alpha, "Now both of you are not on speaking terms!",

"Please, call my wife." Sighed Zordon. Right now, he needs her guidance; as a caring, supportive wife. Alpha wordlessly tapped a couple of buttons on the panels, shortly, a hologram of a woman dressed in Eltarian armour, with a cloak clasped at her shoulders and a sword resting at her waist, stood before him. Zordon instantly recognised the traditional Eltarian armour, but the cloak symbolises high rank. Soldiers that don't have a cloak are lower ranks. The woman smiled and spoke in his tongue.

 _"Zordon my love!"_ She said, _"How are you?"_ Zordon looked at his wife grimly.

"I messed up Aria." His wife's face softened as soon as she heard her husband's tone of voice.

 _"What happened? Please tell me!"_ She pleaded,

"Kara, who goes by Kimberly. We had an argument." The Grand Sage breathed in, then out. "Now, I broke the bond we had. Not only that, I lied to her." Aria looked at Zordon with sorrow and sympathy.

 _"Oh Zordon!"_ ,

"I lied, telling her you were dead. I hid the truth from her for far too long!",

 _"My Falcon, you have to find a way to fix this! Why did she question you?"_ Aria asked him. His wife still calls him a Falcon, even though he no longer wields the White Ninjetti Powers; yet to her, he'll always be her Falcon.

"Scorpina. She made a reference to you in front of Kimberly. It's why she confronted me." Then, Zordon could see the fire in his wife's eyes. Scorpina and Aria always had a rivalry. They both lived on Phaedos, but Aria seemed to best Scorpina at everything; armed and unarmed combat, anything that was taught on Phaedos. It wasn't her name however, her real name was Gabrielle and she hated Aria with a vengeance. The Phaedosian warrior ran away from her home planet, encountering Lord Zedd and Rita, who touched her with The Dark Power, thus turning her into what the Rangers now know her by. The two fought viciously during the siege and once more, Aria came out on top, using the powers of the Crane to send Scorpina away and seal her for eternity on Earth.

 _"Why that little… she escaped her prison!"_ Aria was not happy, she felt her actions were in vain. _"If I could come, I'd make her pay! For now Zordon, please mend the damage between you and Kara."_ Aria has not grown used to calling her daughter by another name, an Earth name for that fact. _"Before it's too late."_

And the transmission cut. The question is; Zordon pondered to himself: how is he going to fix this mess?

 _Three Hours Later…_

 _16:25…_

( _Scene: Youth Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I sat in the Juice Bar inside the Youth Centre strumming my guitar. Trini patched up my shoulder, but the wound will sadly scar, despite the Accelerated Healing Factor. I don't care, it's a battle scar. Maybe I shouldn't have pushed Zordon like that; I shouldn't have yelled at him, let alone argue with a centuries old Sage. I need answers! Some can only be gotten by Zordon and the other from the locked basement at home. Trini actually taught me a little lockpicking, as if it's not a weird skill to have. It's actually quite handy, there are days I'd come over to Tommy's house, he'd forget his keys and his parents aren't there to open the door. I had to pick the lock more times than I fought Putties. What's bugging me is: what is Zordon and my mom hiding!? It frustrates me so bad! I just want to know the truth!

Being lost in my own thought, I didn't even hear or notice my friends and the new comers entering the Juice Bar. It was a quiet day, so I thought I had the place to myself and I did leave Trini in a hurry after she bandaged my arm. I began to strum the chords to another song I wrote myself. It was soft, gentle, but the others know that anything that is soft, there is meaning and pain in my songs. That pain I channel, goes into my songwriting, this is what I was or am feeling right then and now.

 _"It feels like a tear in my heart,_

 _Like a part of me missing,_

 _And I just can't feel it._

 _I've tried and I've tried._

 _And I've tried._

 _Tears on my face I can't take it._

 _If lonely's a taste, then it's all that I'm tasting._

 _Do you hear my cry?_

 _I cry, oh!_

 _Can you hold me?_

 _Can you hold me?_

 _Can you hold me in your arms?_

 _Just wrap me in your arms, in your arms,_

 _I don't wanna be nowhere else._

 _Take me from the dark, from the dark,_

 _I ain't gonna make it myself._

 _Put your arms around me,_

 _Put your arms around me,_

 _Let your love surround me._

 _I am lost,_

 _I am lost._

 _If I ain't got you here._

 _If I ain't got you, I ain't got nothing at all!_

 _Can you hold me?_

 _Can you hold me?_

 _Can you hold me in your arms?"_

Zach knows this song too, cause a couple of weeks back, we figured some parts needed a second vocalist. Zach was that second vocalist; not to mention, for a dancer, he's a pretty good rapper and he instinctively joined in. He never forgot his part. He begun to rap the lyrics.

[Zach]:

 _"Yeah, Yeah_

 _Yeah, I feel like it's just me, like it's just me_

 _What it gon' take? What it gon' be?_

 _I don't even know."_

[Kimberly]:

 _"It's not just you!"_

[Zach]:

 _"But I'm lonely!_

 _Feeling like I don't even know me, I don't even know me!"_

[Kimberly]:

 _"I feel it too!"_

[Zach]:

 _"Gotta have you, gotta see you!"_

[Kimberly]:

 _"You're the only thing I have to think about!_

 _The only one I that can't live without."_

[Zach]:

 _"I see you!"_

[Kimberly]:

 _"I need you, need you to hold me now!"_

[Zach]:

 _"If I ain't got you,_

 _If I ain't got you._

 _I ain't got nothing,_

 _I ain't got nothing._

 _If I ain't got you,_

 _I ain't got you,_

 _If I ain't got you._

 _I'm lonely,_

 _If I ain't with you I'm lonely,_

 _I'm lonely!_

 _I need you,_

 _I need you!"_

[Kimberly ( _While Zach raps Verse Eight_ )]:

 _"Can you hold me?_

 _Can you hold me?_

 _Can you hold me in your arms?"_

[Zach]:

 _"Feel like it's just me, like it's just me._

 _What it gon' take? What it gon' be?_

 _I don't even know, I don't even know._

 _But I'm lonely, lonely!_

 _Feel like I don't even know me!_

 _Feels like I don't even know me!_

 _I don't even know me."_

[Kimberly ( _While Zach raps Verse Nine and repeats_ )]

 _"Can you hold me?_

 _Can you hold me?_

 _Can you hold me in your arms?"_

This song always hits me hard, I wrote it out of the anguish I felt for the father that just disappeared on me! A mother I find difficult to love, yet I do, a mentor and father figure I know is hiding secrets. Everyone seems to be keeping secrets from me! Who am I really? The song I wrote is right, I don't even know myself. All these questions I need answered is tearing me from the inside out! It's painful! Without saying anything, I found myself surrounded by the hugs and warmth of friends. Childhood friends and new. The emotional turmoil I'm feeling; the storm inside, I couldn't hold it in any longer. All I could do was let out my emotions and I did. They then gave me space as I sobbed into Tommy's shoulder and he held me in his arms.

This is the question I have in my mind now: Who am I?

 _Five Weeks Later…_

 _16:00…_

 _Thursday…_

 _14th March 1994…_

Canon: _Pre-Lights, Camera, Action!_

( _Scene: Hart Household, Housing Estate, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

A lot has happened and changed. Jason, Trini and Zach were chosen to represent Angel Grove at the Teen World Summit in Switzerland, which meant they had to step down from their service as a Power Ranger. In doing so, to transfer their powers to Rocky, Aisha and Adam; safely and without harm to their bodies, we had to seek out the Sword of Light. Despite some draw backs and hitches, we managed to retrieve the legendary sword; which is now kept in the reinforced vault in the Command Centre. I was sad to see three of my childhood friends leave, but they promised to keep in contact. Jason and I sorted out our trust issues and he forgives me, which is a relief.

The three of them left for Switzerland two weeks ago, around the end of February; not before we threw them a farewell party, to enjoy our last moments together. Lucky trio get to see the beautiful country! It's on my wish list. Now, Tommy, Billy and I have gotten on very well with our new team mates. We seem to work just as well, as if we were the original team. I get on great with Aisha, once she found me opening up more. Rocky is a great laugh but seriously! What is up with his stomach!? It's a bottomless pit! And that's not a joke! Imagine, combine the appetites of Tommy and Jason, then multiply that by ten! Or a hundred! That's Rocky's stomach! I'm actually jealous of his metabolism. Adam is a little like Billy, more on the philosophical aspect more so than Science. Then Aisha is another Trini, both of them have motherly traits and she's just so kind! She wouldn't hurt a fly, or so you think. Like Trini, if she finds out any of us are hurt or upset and finds out the source of our problem; she goes mamma-bear mode and will chew you inside out if she finds the source. I was broken out of my thoughts.

"Kimberly!" I turned to see mom. "I'm going to get some shopping. I'll be back in a half hour or so. Tommy, please feel free to stay for dinner." Oh yeah… I invited Tommy down to my place for today and do homework together. I showed him my room too and what is left of my father's book collection; so he promised next time I come to his house; I'll stay for dinner. He told me his mom is a pretty good cook. He also admitted his nerdy side to me; which I find is so cute for a person who gave their life to Karate. Tommy is into Palaeontology and so, I demanded that I see his fossil collection when I come over. I did say to him that I would love to borrow a ' _few_ ' of his books on the subject. In a way; in my point of view, Palaeontology is History, mixed with Science. Only God knows what our world was like before the first human arrived.

"I don't want to intrude Ms Hart." Tommy said politely, but my mom laughed it off. Oh man! I haven't really told her Tommy and I dating! His parents don't really know either.

"Tommy, you're not intruding. It's no problem!",

"Why thank you for your kindness Ms Hart." He smiled. My mom made her way to the door with car keys in hand.

"Behave yourselves you two!" And she closed the door. I wonder why she's so happy? She's actually been in a better mood for a while. I didn't think much of it, I felt we were on the way to finally solidifying our mother-daughter bond. That all depends on what she's hiding in the basement.

Tommy and I continued to do our homework, I kept listening until the car was out of earshot. Getting up, I peeked outside the window to see if she's actually gone. When I convinced myself she was, I quickly ran up to my room to grab my lock picking gear; departing gift courtesy of Trini. Tommy was a little confused until he followed me to the door of the basement. He was a little suspicious of the padlock there. He banged his body against the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked Kim." He sighed, "There's no way we could open it. I can't kick it open, unless we use our powers.",

"No need." I pulled out my lock pick and that sort of surprised Tommy.

"Where on Earth did you get that!? Who taught you!?",

"Trini." I answered simply as I began working on the padlock. Tommy sighed.

"I swear Trini was a bad influence on you." While I was working on the padlock, which I must say is a difficult one, mom held no expenses on this lock. Yet even the toughest lock has a weakness to exploit; its matter of finding it. I was able to throw in a sarcastic remark.

"And who was it that got you into your own house, when you forgot the key?" I knew Tommy was gaping like a goldfish to find a counter statement, but he got nothing. I smirked and I'm nearly there! "I thought so." Finally, I heard the distinctive click as the padlock opened. I removed it, placing it on the table while Tommy looked downstairs. I followed him down after he found a light switch to illuminate the place. Looks like your everyday basement, but why would mom lock it? What secrets is she keeping? And going so far to lock the door, padlock and all?

Tommy moved some boxes, only to pause suddenly. He picked up some sort of cradle. It was made from a strange material that you would not find on Earth, let alone the strange symbols etched around the edges. Inside was a blanket, it was a soft grey blanket, the material also feeling foreign. I picked it up to feel it. It felt like a combination of cotton, silk and wool. Why… why does it feel familiar? Was I wrapped in it before?

"Kimberly." Tommy said softly, "Look!" My boyfriend picked up a piece of paper… no, it looks like parchment. I've seen this sort of paper in the museums, it looks like vellum, but a little more advanced. It's made from a different material. I put the blanket down into the cradle and carefully took the parchment like an old artefact. I unfolded it and gasped, Tommy looked over my shoulder. Sadly he couldn't read it, it was written in the same language I saw engraved on the crystal frame. It's a letter alright… and it's exactly what I need for answers! My heart leaped. I scanned over the words. My breathing slowed and Tommy noticed my change.

"My god!" I whispered,

"Kim, it's written in a strange language. Can you read it?" He asked me,

"Yes.",

"Will it be alright for you to read it out?" He said, "I'm not going to question how you can read it." I nodded, looking at the parchment once again. The unusual letters started to ' _float_ ' off the page and rearrange themselves into English. Taking a deep breath, I read out the letter.

 _"To the people we have left Kara with. We entrust you to take care of her. Her home planet is not safe to live on. We know it is a sudden task to place upon you, but once we know our daughter is in good hands, safe and away from the danger, from the war; neither my husband or I have no fear of dying on the battlefield. Please do not treat her any differently, treat her as your own. In time, I will come back for her, or her father; should we survive, when her home and the Galaxy is at last in peace. Take care of Kara, cherish her and just make her happy._

 _Aria and Zordon."_

Zordon… then it struck me. Everything fell into place! Oh my god! I wasn't born on Earth! I was born on another planet! Though I look human, I'm not actually human. All I felt was sadness, anger… my adoptive mom and father kept this secret from me for fifteen years now! Then we both heard the door open. It was mom, now is the time to confront her.

"Kim? Tommy? Sorry I'm back! I forgot my house keys." Tommy knew I was angry and I stormed up to my mom, with the White Ranger trailing behind. I clenched the letter in my hand. First, I confront my ' _mom_ ', then Zordon is next! I don't care that we're still not speaking! He definitely knew this! He just chose not to tell me!

"Think about this Kimberly!" Advised Tommy, but I didn't listen. A time for secrets is over! I'm tired of living in shadows! Mom saw me and knew I was not one happy camper. Understatement of the year actually. If I was described using Hurricane Classification System; I'd say I'm a Category Four, or even Category Five; which I am and feel.

"Kimberly, is something wrong?" She said softly. All I did was snarl.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT!" I don't care for the language I'm using right now. "How could you mom!?" Caroline tried to act innocent, so I raised the parchment. I don't have the patience for this! Yet the look on her face screams: ' _You figured it out_ '. "You kept this hidden from me! For fifteen years! WHY!?" Tommy stayed in the background, he knew this was a confrontation between myself and my adoptive mother.

"I couldn't read the letter either way! Yet Kevin and I knew you weren't from here! I wanted to tell you." Tears poured down the side of her cheeks. "I couldn't though. How could a parent tell her daughter that she isn't from Earth but from… some planet too far for us to see!" I laughed bitterly.

"Because I would think you're a lunatic?" I began to pace. "Because I would start calling myself an alien?" I ran my fingers through my hair. "Do you understand how much pain you put me through!? The secrets, the lies! Not to mention yourself, ever since the divorce!",

"Please let's just talk this through!" My mom begged. Instead, all I did was storm past her; purposely bumping my shoulder against her, ran upstairs and locked myself in the room. Time to confront Zordon. I tapped my communicator and teleported.

 _Moments Later…_

( _Scene: Command Centre, Desert, Unknown Location, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I landed inside and walked briskly towards Zordon. Despite the fact our bond is shattered, he still looked at me with worry. He won't be worrying for long when I'm through with him!

"Is everything alright Kimberly?" Alpha was only met with me shoving him to the side. The automaton nearly fell over, but thankfully he didn't.

"Is it true Zordon!?" The sage remained quiet. Soon, the others joined, but stayed at the back. Adam, Rocky and Aisha know I'm adopted, but boy they'll be in for a shock. I pulled out the parchment from my pocket and threw it on the console. Zordon was too focused on me to even look at the letter written. I was losing my patience. "ANSWER ME ZORDON!" I paused to breathe. "I'm going to ask one more time. Is. It. True?" I punctuated each word to make my point clear.

"Zordon, what's Kim talking about?" Aisha asked the intergalactic being, only for me to snap.

"Stay out of it Sha!" The second Yellow Ranger stepped back after hearing the anger and rage in voice. Tommy didn't dare go near me and I don't blame him. Let's try another question. "How long have you known Zordon?" This time, he answered me.

"Ever since I have chosen you." Fresh tears slid down my cheeks as I leaned over the panels. I controlled myself so I don't burst out crying.

"So it's true." I croaked. "It is true." The other four; Rocky, Aisha, Adam and Billy were still lost. Tommy may have crappy memory, but he's far from stupid. He figured it out too. Zordon spoke once more.

"Yes Kimberly. It is true." He said defeatedly, "I am your father." Everything was silent, until the entire Command Centre exploded with combined voices of Aisha, Adam, Rocky and Billy, bar Tommy.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

 **And that's it! Please leave a Review, Follow and Favourite, whichever you prefer.**

 **I'm a sucker for _Star Wars_! So I won't blame you all for reading that quote in Darth Vader's (Anakin Skywalker) voice!**

 **Now, I'm going to hide before I get verbally lashed for leaving a very cruel cliff hanger! I'm sorry, but it had to be done! Stay tuned for Chapter Four!**

 **Catch you on the flip side!**


	5. Anger and Acceptance

**I am so sorry for leaving you all hanging! I promise you I was working on this chapter, but I had a little Writer's Block too. Also, I wanted to try and get this chapter right. It is the climax, sort of. I have only two chapter left in store and I will not spoil either of them. I still don't know whether or not I'll write a sequel. This chapter possibly has mistakes I overlooked when proof-reading, but like I said: I will return to fix them! Also, apologies for Description-Dialogue Ratio!**

 **I have introduced Aria again, so Kim is reunited with her also and clear up the air between her and Caroline. There is a bit of action, but like I said, it's sort of kept to a minimum. Kimberly also settles the emotions she has buried for the last fifteen years. Ouch.**

 **Lastly; a disclaimer: I do not o** **wn the song:** ** _Let's Just Live_** **\- Jeff Williams ft. Casey Lee Williams.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Anger doesn't solve anything._

 _It builds nothing, but it can destroy everything."_

\- Unknown

* * *

Chapter 4: Anger and Acceptance

* * *

"WHAT!?" Was all I could hear as everyone's voices, bar Tommy's was heard throughout the Command Centre. As for me, I just stood there, numbly. My hands were still leaning on the console and the one thing supporting me, to stop me from falling to the ground. I stared blankly at the black wall. My mind was rushing. I… I can't believe it! Zordon, the very being who entrusted us with the Power Coins; who gave us the Power to become Power Rangers… is my father. And he has known since the very beginning, from that very moment the Original Five; myself, Jason, Trini, Zach and Billy were teleported to the Command Centre! Why didn't he tell me sooner!? What stopped him? Zordon had many opportunities throughout the year to tell me!

My fifteen years of life, of living was nothing but secrets, lies, hurt, despair. All the emotions a teenager should not have to be burdened with! Now, I have just been hurt by the secrets kept by my mentor, who I saw as a father figure, is actually my father! I took deep breaths, to keep myself from pulling a 'e _vil Green Ranger smashing the Command Centre_ ' scene again. The others were becoming very worried about my prolonged silence. I bet Tommy was getting fidgety as well.

"Kimberly?" It was Aisha who dared to step forward, despite the fact I snapped at her. "Are you OK?" Is she serious!? Am I OK? I'm far from OK! I feel like I want to go out there and tear something apart! Or take on a hundred of Lord Zedd's Z-Putties! I let out a cold, but bitter laugh. I heard her take a slight step back. What's wrong Aisha? Am I going to become an evil Pink Ranger?

"Is that all you could ask?" I cryptically questioned. I turned around. "My life is just so fucking cheery!" Rocky and the others looked at me surprised; they didn't think I would swear. "Everyone I thought I loved kept secrets from me! My mother, my father!" I turned to my now discovered father. "And now you Zordon! I can't seem to trust anyone because all they do is keep secrets!" I started to pace, my hand brushing through my hair.

"Kimberly, the only reason I kept it from you was because you weren't ready!" Zordon reasoned.

"I wasn't ready!?" I scoffed, "So if I was, when would you have told me? Tomorrow? Next week? Next year? Once I retire from Ranger service? When you free yourself of your stupid Time Warp?" The sage stayed quiet. "Or how about never and just keep me in the dark!" Tommy stepped forward to try and comfort me, but I stepped away. A look of hurt ran across his face.

"Kim-" I cut Tommy off,

"I'm sorry Tommy." I closed my eyes and breathed again. "I need to be alone. Don't try to find me, don't contact me… if Zedd attacks then do so. Other than that, leave me alone." I finished on a sharp note. Then I tapped my communicator, teleporting in a pink teleportation beam.

 _Same Time…_

( _Scene: Moon Palace, Moon, Space_ / _No POV_ )

Up on the Moon where Lord Zedd stationed the Moon Palace; that originally belonged to his wife Rita Repulsa, he watched the scene unfurl between the Pink Ranger and her mother. The very ranger who resisted his spell after he offered her to become his Queen of Darkness! Zedd was still furious about that. At the time being while he is being stationed here, The United Alliance of Evil are building up their allies; thanks to Astronema, the Princess of Darkness, along with her trusted advisor and bodyguard Ecliptor. The mastermind behind the whole alliance after the previous group: The Alliance of Evil collapsed, is Dark Spectre. This being is the older brother of Maligore, who was imprisoned inside a volcano, on an unknown island by the Ancient Warriors; The Ninjetti. Zordon was part of that group before he was entrapped for eternity in his Time Warp.

Lord Zedd may have been the main cause for starting The Galaxy War all those centuries ago; but for now, he was tasked in trying to conquer Earth. Or at least keep the Earth Rangers and Zordon busy while The Alliance plan the real event. It was known as, by Astronema and Dark Spectre: _Countdown To Destruction_. Not much details were given about it, it was under very tight wraps, kept to the inner circle of the Alliance. What ever it is, it could be the key to conquering the entire galaxy! What interested him at the moment, was the fact there was more to the Pink Ranger than he originally thought. Kimberly isn't human! She is Eltarian! Which meant she is Zordon's and Aria's child! Right now, his child is beyond furious.

Zedd could see all the pain, the anger, anguish and betrayal was seeping out of the ranger. He can see the aura around her darkening and that gave the warlord a very interesting idea. If his generals; Goldar and Scorpina, monsters or his pathetic foot soldiers can't destroy the Rangers and send Angel Grove to its knees, then why not use Zordon's daughter! All he has to do is cast a spell on dear Kimberly to increase her anger. She will then take it out on the city and her friends! It's kill two birds with one stone! Zedd's deep red visor began to glow, sending out a beam to allow him to see the business on Earth. A visual came up and he saw the Pink Ranger alone, walking around the mountainous area of Angel Grove. It was the perfect time to strike!

"Goldar! Scorpina!" He called out and the two generals came scurrying out.

"You called my lord?" Goldar bowed,

"Yes you fool!" Zedd growled, "Now, I want you two and a squadron of my Putties, to go down and capture the Pink Ranger!",

"But that didn't work the first time!" Goldar was referring to the time, the warlord tried to make her queen.

"I have to support that point." Scorpina agreed, "It didn't go too well.",

"No! You bumbling fools!" He roared, literally glowing, "The Pink Ranger knows her origins and is beyond angry. If I can channel her anger, she can use it to destroy both the Power Rangers, Zordon and Angel Grove!",

"Excellent idea your evilness!" Laughed Goldar,

 _"So Zordon and Aria are her parents."_ Scorpina thought. _"What better way to get my revenge on Aria for imprisoning me! She can watch her own daughter destroy everything!"_ With a slight bow of their heads, Scorpina, Goldar and a squadron of Putties vanished in bright light.

 _18:40…_

( _Scene: Mountainside, Outside Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I walked across the mountain trail my father used to bring me when I was little. Once we reached the top, both of us would sit down for ages, eating sandwiches, looking over Angel Grove. I know I shouldn't be walking this trail at this time, but I need to clear my head. Dad would then tell me stories of Angel Grove, back in the past; Wild West Angel Grove in particular, around the nineteenth century, eighteen hundred upwards. He would tell me the legend of The White Stranger; how he only appears when there is danger and as quickly as appears, he vanishes. The only accounts of him mentioned were in old journals belonging to those that have witnessed him; which I must say were very few.

I reached the top of the mountain and sat on the very spot when I was younger, looking out at my home town. I miss those days. What really happened? What actually caused mother and father to drift apart? I'm still angry at Zordon, he kept… information that was personal to me, to both us! For a whole year, he lied to me; lied that his child was dead, but she's not. I'm his child! I'm angry at mom because she kept a part of that secret from me too; by hiding the letter, the cradle I was put in. I find it hard to comprehend that I'm from another planet; light years away from Earth. I would react the same way if it was father in mom's place. Why is it those I love and trust keep secrets from me?

All this turmoil is getting to me! If only Zedd's goons attacked, I could take it out on them. Maybe punish Scorpina, she was the last being to see my mother; perhaps she killed her? I guess she used the implication that Aria was alive to get under my skin. Well no more! I'm done with being toyed around and played like a puppet!

"Pink Ranger!" Said a voice, that I recognise too well. Sure! Jinx my luck! Standing up, I instantly got into a fighting stance. I was faced with Goldar, Scorpina and a group of Z-Putties. Wonderful! That's all I need!

"Lord Zedd demands your presence!" Scorpina sneered. I frowned.

"If I remember correctly you idiots, that didn't work so well.",

"Of course we know! This is a different matter!" Goldar laughed. He then pointed his sword. "Putties, capture that ranger!" All the Putties charged at me. I stood my ground and morphed. If they're going to capture me, I won't let it happen so easily and without a fight! They'll have to drag me back to the Moon Palace unconscious!

"It's Morphin' Time! Pterodactyl!"

 _Same Time…_

( _Scene: Command Centre, Desert, Unknown Location, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

Ever since Kimberly teleported out of the Command Centre in anger and hurt, myself and the rest of the team have been quiet, especially Zordon. I found it hard to believe that our mentor us actually Kim's father! If I'm honest with myself, my girlfriend's reaction is justified; Zordon kept this secret from her and he knew all along that his daughter was here. I wanted to go after Kim to comfort her, but she demanded to be left alone and I should respect her wishes, lest I want to anger her further. As soon as things calm down, Kim is in a more talkative and forgiving mood; she and Zordon have a lot to discuss.

Aisha was worried for Kim, despite the fact the Pink Ranger snapped at her and was unusually bitter for her perky personality. However, now I see it's just a mask she wears to hide the pain of what she went through in her life. I was lucky to be given to a family who loved and cherished me unconditionally. Kimberly wasn't so lucky; things got really icy between her parents after she turned five or six, if I remember. They then divorced when she turned ten, her father left her with no way to contact him or even gave her his new address. On top of all that, the relationship between her and her mother Ms Hart is like walking on eggshells. It's no wonder when Jason, Trini and Zach were around, before I came, the five of them were more like a family than friends. If I remember correctly, Kim also told me that Ernie is like an uncle to her too. Wow, my girlfriend has built up quite a surrogate family.

Jason was like Kim's brother since they were in diapers, they sometimes act like they are related. Trini was a sister and had some motherly traits in her, then Zach and Billy were another set of brothers. I still find it difficult to comprehend that Kim sometimes find situations at home unbearable for her, she stays over at Jason's house most of the time, if he wasn't there, then it's Trini's house. In Kim's eyes: they were the family she longed for. Ms Hart is trying to make amends with her daughter, Kimberly is pulling some weight too, but sometimes… it blows up in their face and my girlfriend is back to Square One with it all. Kim actually vented her frustration about it to me when we sparred. It did get intense for some reason; it was because Kim was angry about the lack of progress between her and her mother. The Pink Ranger was getting tired about it and it made her mad. She wants to love her mother, but with the secrets Ms Hart kept… that really blew the bomb and now my girlfriend is walking around like an active volcano!

Without warning, the alarm system in the Command Centre went off! All of us jumped.

"Rangers! Observe the Viewing Globe." Zordon ordered. We all did and saw Kimberly morphed, fending off a bunch of Z-Putties, Goldar and Scorpina! Oh no! Damn it! It looks like they're trying to capture her! Not on my watch. Before Alpha or Zordon could say anything, everyone followed my lead to morph.

"It's Morphin' Time!" I commanded. "Tigerzord!",

"Mastodon!",

"Triceratops!",

"Sabre-toothed Tiger!",

"Tyrannosaurus!" And we instantly teleported to the battlefield. The last thing Zordon needs to add to his stress is his own daughter being held captive by his very enemy!

 _Moments Later.…_

 _18:55…_

( _Scene: Battlefield, Mountainside, Outside Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I rolled to dodge another swing by Scorpina and Goldar. Then I quickly kicked another Z-Putty away from me. I fell to one knee as I tried to catch my breath; I'm running out of energy! Where are Tommy and the others? Whatever Lord Zedd wants me for, it's not good. If it's not to make me his queen again, maybe I shouldn't have told myself that ' _Become an evil Pink Ranger_ ' joke. I think that is what he's planning! Not on my watch! I may be angry at Zordon, but I won't kill my own father! Let alone my own friends and raze my childhood home to the ground. Suddenly, I was knocked down and held my position as Goldar pointed the tip of his sword at my neck.

All Goldar did was laugh, then… he was blasted away from me! I looked to see Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Billy and Aisha running towards me! Thank God! They made it in the nick of time. Everyone surrounded me in a protective circle. I stood up and heard both Goldar and Scorpina growling with annoyance. Tommy turned his head towards me.

"You alright Kim?" I could hear the worry in his voice,

"A little drained from fighting alone, but I'm fine.",

"Kimberly, you should get out of here, let us deal with them." Aisha reasoned,

"No! I'm staying to fight." I answered stubbornly,

"Stay close to Aisha then." Tommy ordered. We all charged at the enemy, Tommy and Rocky dealt with Goldar, Adam and Billy started to finish off the remaining Z-Putties. Finally, Scorpina managed to make her way to myself and Aisha. I decided to kick things up a notch by bringing out my primary weapon.

"Power Bow!" And Aisha did the same.

"Power Daggers!" The two of us charged at Scorpina. I fired a series of laser arrows at the scorpion armoured warrior, which managed to push her back; then Aisha got in a good few slashes as sparks flew off from her armour. I got in a side kick to her stomach to push her back even further. Enraged, she then retaliated by firing an energy blast between us. Aisha went one way and I went the other. Oh no! She's trying to separate us. The Yellow Ranger raced towards me, but a bunch of Z-Putties swarmed her out of nowhere.

"No Kim!" She screamed. I blocked a strike from Scorpina's sword with my bow, only to be followed by a kick to my chest and it knocked me down. I dropped my weapon in the process, which I tried to reach for it. Scorpina laughed as she stepped on my bow arm; I could hear my bones being almost crushed. I screamed out in pain and all she did was chuckle evilly.

"Kimberly!" Tommy shouted, "No!" All my friends were outnumbered! And this is my fault! If I didn't run off from the Command Centre, I wouldn't have placed myself in such a vulnerable position for Zedd to take advantage of. Next, I was picked by my neck, up from the ground by Scorpina. I held onto her wrist, to try free myself, but she has an iron grip! At least she isn't choking me to death, which I would rather prefer. Using her free hand, Scorpina tapped my belt where my Power Coin is and it forced me to power down into my civilian clothes. Next, she put me down, locking me in a chokehold and both of us teleported in dark light.

( _Tommy's POV_ )

I watched with horror as Scorpina teleported off with Kimberly hostage! Goldar was laughing in the background, then he left the battle too, along with the Z-Putties. Oh no! Zedd has Kim now! And God knows what he's going to do with her! We failed! We failed Kim and Zordon! Damn it! Damn your stubbornness Kim! Why didn't you leave when I told you to!? We have to prepare for the next strike, so wordlessly, we all teleported back to the Command Centre.

 _19:05…_

( _Scene: Moon Palace, Moon, Space_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I struggled against the chains that were placed around my wrists after Scorpina so nicely threw me into the cell I'm in. Well, at least I'm not imprisoned in a Dark Dimension. What's also worse is the fact my morpher was taken from me, as well as my communicator! Even if they didn't take that, I bet there's a shield blocking teleportation and all communication frequencies. So even if I did have my communicator on me, contacting Zordon and the others is a futile effort. This is really the icing on the cake, along with Zedd's freaky obsession with me.

Great! How will my friends make up a cover story for my mom? Will they get away with the excuse of: ' _I was sleeping over at Aisha's house_ '? That sleepover excuse will work only so many times before my mom gets suspicious. It was bad enough when she saw the scar on my shoulder, most of my clothes have tears in them from fights with Rita's and Zedd's Putties. Yes, I come back home with sore muscles and exhaustion, pretty much any side effect of being a Ranger full time. I'm surprised she hasn't even copped on to the fact whenever I disappear, the Pink Ranger appears at that very moment. Surely she would have noticed that, yet fortunately, she didn't. The last thing I need to explain to her is the fact I'm a Power Ranger.

I looked out through the bars of my cell, to the the medium sized window. I saw my planet, my adoptive home planet Earth. It's a beautiful sight to look at, if only I wasn't held captive and locked up in chains.

"Please hurry you guys." I whispered as I clutched my silver crane-staff necklace. The only noise that filled the damp cell were sound of the shackles that are attached to me.

 _19:10…_

( _Scene: Command Centre, Desert, Unknown Location, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I paced inside the Command Centre. Everyone still had their ranger suits on them, but our helmets were resting on top of the control panels. I can't believe it! I lost Kimberly! I couldn't keep her safe, now she's at the mercy of Lord Zedd and he's about to do things on her, that are ten times worse than his making her his queen! Yes, Jason did tell me about that.

 _"Thomas please calm down."_ Saba begged from his sheath, in a British accent. I pulled out Saba to look at him. What was going through Zordon's and Alpha's heads when they made my weapon with its own conscience. _"Pacing and seething with anger is not going to bring Kimberly back."_ ,

"Saba is right Tommy." Agreed Zordon. "This is a perilous time for us. If your assumptions are correct that Zedd is going to turn your friend, my daughter against us. Will need extra help if we are going to get her back." I stepped forward to Zordon.

"Zordon, but who?" I wasn't aware that we have any allies.

"My wife." He simply answered,

"You said Kimberly's mother was dead!" I said in a raised voice. Then it hit me. Kimberly's mom is actually alive! Zordon, you really hit the nail on the head there! "You lied about that too! That's just great! Some father you are!",

"Tommy! Drop it right now! This isn't the time." Aisha scolded, she knew this wasn't the time to be chastising. "I'm sure Zordon lied to protect Kimberly, but right now; if Zedd turns Kim, and we can't get through to her, only her biological mother can. We all know we can't bring her other mother into this!" Aisha sure is the level headed one when things go to shit! Sure, the Yellow Sabre-toothed Tiger Ranger is correct. We can't bring Ms Hart into this and Kim is still pretty pissed off at her. If we throw Ms Hart into the fray and Zedd turns the Pink Ranger evil, Kim won't hold back in sending Ms Hart to the hospital or worse. Besides that, Ms Hart will flip ten times over or worse if she finds out Kim is a Power Ranger and most surely; she may force her daughter to stop or take her away from Angel Grove.

"Rangers, step aside. I shall contact Aria." We all stepped to the side, forming a semicircle as Alpha pushed a couple of buttons to send out a transmission. Seconds later, a hologram of a petite women, dressed in armour appeared before us. Looking at her, I could see most of the features Kimberly has; the two of them are close enough to being carbon copies of each other!

"Hello Aria." Zordon greeted, with tenderness in his voice, but in a different language.

 _"It's been a while dear husband."_ She said in that same language. She then turned her attention to us. She gave us all a good look, up and down, analytically. I wonder if she is a commanding officer or something like that? She has that stiff, soldier's look. _"These are your rangers correct?"_ ,

"Yes my love. These are the warriors I have chosen. Sadly Aria, this is not a social call." Aria stiffened upon hearing those words, even though I or the others couldn't understand a word she is saying, or Zordon. We have grown used to our mentor speaking English; this is new for us. So I'm guessing this is the Eltarian language. Makes me think how Kim was able to read the letter; maybe it's the way her brain works? "Aria, we are in need of your assistance on Earth. Our daughter has been taken captive by Lord Zedd.",

 _"KARA IS WHAT!?"_ She yelled, causing most of us cringe. Seems like her maternal protective instincts are kicking in. Nothing is worse than a mother's fury; especially when it comes to their children. Also, who's Kara? Wait… Kara is Kimberly's birth name!? That's what Aria and Zordon named her! I have to say though, both are beautiful names.

"My love, will it be possible for you temporarily leave your post?" Zordon asked,

 _"Yes. I will come at once and leave my position to my trusted advisor."_ Aria said with determination. She quickly left for a brief moment, perhaps to inform her advisor that she is leaving Eltar for a day or two. After five minutes, she came back. _"Zordon, prepare me for teleportation."_ The transmission cut and Alpha did his job.

Seconds later, a grey teleportation beam filled the room and before us, was Zordon's wife, Kimberly's mom. Her real mom. Aria had a necklace on her, but it glowed slightly.

"Hello Rangers." Aria greeted, in English! So that thing is a translator! Or really allows her to speak in our language. "I am Aria, Kara's mother.",

"You mean Kimberly?" I corrected,

"I have not grown to using my daughter's Earth name." She said with a small hint of anger. With that, I stepped down. Don't be starting fights Oliver! The last thing I want to do is upset her further, it's bad enough Kim is in Zedd's clutches. Then she cocked her head to the side and took a closer look at me. "Ah, so you're Tommy Oliver." I gulped when she said my name. "Zordon told me you are courting my daughter." My face paled, nearly going as white as my ranger suit, as Rocky and my friends failed miserably in covering the chuckles. How did she find out!? Please kill me!

"Aria please, now is not the time to speak about our daughter's relationship. As of this moment, we don't know exactly what Zedd is going to do." Zordon explained to her,

"And analysing the readings on the Moon Palace, I'm sorry guys… but there's no way we can teleport in or out of it. There's a powerful cloaking shield surrounding the palace." Billy said grimly. I scratched my chin. Great, the shield Zedd put up is too powerful for us to infiltrate or sneak past. That's wonderful!

"Zedd is taking no chances. So what do we do?",

"As much as I hate to say it: we wait." Aria sighed. I placed my hand on her shoulder, to comfort her. It's actually nice to see Kimberly's birth mother. I stared at her, seeing the familiar doe brown eyes, the similar hair colour; Kim really took after her mom. Hey, my girlfriend even inherited her mother's height.

"We will save Kim… I mean Kara. I promise Aria.",

"You're a fine young man Tommy Oliver. However, break my daughter's heart, Zordon and I will break you and I will personally see fit to strip you of your powers!" She threatened. And I also see where Kim got her temper from. Aria will most likely hold onto her threat, if I do something that will hurt her daughter. If I'm honest, I'm more worried about Kim's actual parents, than her adoptive! "The three of us will monitor things from here. Carry out your lives until then." Silently, we all nodded. We powered down, our suits and helmets glowing in their respective colours and leaving us in our civilian clothes. Next, we exited the Command Centre.

 _Two Days Later…_

 _15:00…_

 _Saturday…_

 _16th March 1994…_

( _Scene: City Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

Myself and the other rangers carried on our lives as normal, or tried to. It's been two days, it sounded like there was no activity going on up at the Moon Palace. We offered Aria to join us in our home town, but she feared she would bring attention onto herself. Earth is practically a foreign place to her and she knows very little of it, she will appear to aid us in a fight if needed. Sadly, I couldn't focus in school yesterday, Ms Appleby asked me why was Kim absent. I lied to say she was sick and her mother is taking care of her. Then Ms Hart rang me last night asking where her daughter was. I told her she was with Billy doing a science project that took longer than either of them thought. So Kim opted to ' _stay_ ' for the night. She bought it! I had to toss that excuse in the bin. When the original Red, Yellow and Black Rangers were with us, along with our new friends, we sat down together in the park to write up a list excuses we could use on our parents. It was before the Power Transfer.

Aisha decided to cheer us all up with a trip to a café that makes the best hot chocolate ever. She even paid for it! I wanted to argue with her, but I knew better than to start an argument with a Yellow. She's the last person I'd want to argue with, apart from Kim. The Yellow Ranger arrived with a tray of our hot chocolate and set it on the table. We took our drink and savoured it. Wow this is good! Note to myself: when this whole ordeal is over, I'm taking Kim here. In the short space of time, Aria has gotten used to us calling her daughter by her adoptive name. Alpha is also teaching her English so she wouldn't have to rely on her translator necklace.

Just as myself and the rangers were enjoying the peace and quiet, it didn't last long as an explosion several feet away from us went off! Shaking the café due to the powerful shockwaves! I grabbed the table to stop myself from falling, while our drinks fell to the floor and the glass breaking. What was that!? It was shortly followed by people screaming and running, children and babies were crying. That doesn't sound or look good. It seems like Zedd has finally decided to strike! Getting up from our seats, we all ran in the general direction of the explosion. Shortly, a police officer stopped us.

"Hold it kids!" He ordered. I mentally growled, I don't have time for this. We don't have time for this! "You don't want to head that way!",

"Please!" I begged, "I think our friend was caught in the blast!" Wow, what a great lie White Ranger!

 _"Sergeant Stone! Get your ass here! We have to distract the ranger until all the civilians are out!"_ Another officer said over the walkie-talkie. My eyes went wide with horror, as did the others. Oh no! It's Green Ranger all over again! Zedd managed to turn Kim against us; no doubt using any underlying anger Kim had. She's finally releasing fifteen years of anguish and that's bad! Sergeant Stone gave us a warning glare to tell us to stay here and he ran off. They won't hold her back! They cannot go up against an angered Pink Ranger! The police weren't trained for such thing. Oh Kim! Zedd is going to pay dearly for this!

It wasn't long when Kim had the police force on the retreat. They all ran, dropping their weapons. That's our cue! Myself, Billy, Rocky, Adam and Aisha made a run for it. We stopped in out tracks, finally reaching Kimberly. She was morphed, I could feel the anger radiating from her aura. Her Power Coin was a darker shade of gold than normal; whatever Zedd did, he managed to corrupt her power source. Kim had her Blade Blaster in her left hand, only to place it back in her holster. She reached for helmet and removed it. Thank God and The Power no one is here. We all saw the look on her face, it was mainly anger and rage. I was horrified! Her once gorgeous doe brown eyes now glowed with a threatening dark pink colour; like how my eyes used to flash green.

"It's about time you guys showed up." She sneered. I raised my hands. None of us want to fight our friend! I don't want to fight my girlfriend!

"Kim please! We don't want to fight!" I pleaded, "Zedd is using you! Let us help!",

"I don't need help!" She growled, "Once I'm done with you five, Zordon is next! And Angel Grove will be under my lord's command!",

"You have to fight the spell Kim!" Aisha reasoned. It's really hurting her, to see her best friend and sister like this. "You're better than this!" Kim didn't reply, raising her helmet and yelling:

"Back to action!" She placed her helmet back on. "Prepare to die rangers!" No choice! I'm sorry Kim! We got into our morphing stance once more.

"It's Morphin' Time! Tigerzord!",

"Mastodon!",

Triceratops!",

"Sabre-toothed Tiger!",

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Unsheathing our weapons, we all charged at our best friend, as much as we hate this situation. None of us want to seriously hurt Kimberly, especially when her mother is here. Then, the last thing all of us heard, was the clashing of metal against metal.

 _16:00…_

( _Scene: Command Centre, Desert, Unknown Location, Earth_ / _No POV_ )

Zordon watched with much pain and worry, as his wife when the rangers battled their own friend; their daughter. The intergalactic being admitted to himself that it was his fault, Kimberly was right. He had many opportunities to use to tell her about her origins, but he didn't take them. In truth, Zordon was scared of how she would react. He has now witnessed the consequences of his actions. If Dulcea and Ninjor were here; they had made those two aunt and uncle of Kara, he would be in for a very long lecture.

Him and Aria watched through the Viewing Globe as Kimberly gave her friends a very hard beating. She was even giving Tommy a run for his money! Aria was astonished at the level of skill in combat her daughter has, she would make a fine solider amongst the ranks of the great Eltarian army; if only she wasn't being controlled. The pleas of the rangers were not being heard by Kara, as she knocked them all down with a charged energy blast from her Power Bow. They were not getting through to the Pink Ranger, she is clearly not listening to them. The tempest in her mind has to be tamed and she knows the source of the anger, the storm. It's all the lies and secrets that her baby daughter has lived through in her life. She buried how she really felt about them and now, it's all erupting, just like a volcano. Fifteen years of bottled up emotions! Now only Aria can stop the eruption before Kar… Kimberly does something she will regret.

"Teleport me now Zordon!" She ordered,

"But Aria!" Zordon was about to argue, but he was silenced by his wife.

"Do not fight me on this! I can get through to Kara and free her of Lord Zedd's control!" The Grand Sage sighed reluctantly, he can tell Aria is aware of the danger. She is no longer protected by the spirit of the Crane; the power of the Ninjetti. Zordon knew Kimberly would never forgive herself if she figures out that she is responsible for her biological mother's death. However, he gave into Aria's wish.

"Alpha, teleport my wife to the Rangers' location.",

"Ai aye aye! Be careful Aria!" Cried Alpha as he punched the command for teleportation. Aria was consumed in a grey light and vanished. Zordon then whispered in his Eltarian tongue.

"May the Power protect you, always."

 _16:15…_

( _Scene: Battlefield, City Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _No POV_ )

Tommy was knocked off his feet by Kimberly after she swung her bow underneath him. He landed with a solid ' _thud_ ', groaning. All he thought for a split second, was about the bruises that he is going to be covered in after this fight. That's only if he and his friends get out of this battle alive. Tommy knew Kimberly was a capable fighter, he let her spar with him and now, he suddenly regrets that decision. Kimberly can now match him fist to fist, kick for kick! Hell! Kim would have Jason coming back to Tommy in pain! Bloody hell! He taught her how to spar armed with Kendo Sticks!

Now, the White Tigerzord Ranger was on his back, Saba was kicked over to the general direction of his friends, who were also on the ground in pain. Next, he was faced at point blank range by Kim's Power Bow, fully drawn. Tommy held his breath, he prayed that some goodness in Kim was still in there and fighting the darkness inside her mind. He did not dare to move an inch, but just continued praying and saying some silent goodbyes; he hoped it would not go that far. Kimberly has to be in there! Fighting to regain control of her mind and body! Zedd is just going to dispose of her when she's done the dirty work for him!

"That's enough Kara!" Yelled another voice. It was Aria, her mother. Tommy breathed a sigh of relief; his life has just been saved, but now he worried for Aria. Kim turned, unaware that she is facing her biological mother. Tommy and the others slowly got up and they could do nothing but watch the interaction between Aria and a very evil and angry Kimberly. The team knew this confrontation is between long lost mother and daughter and they should not intervene. They may do so if the situation gets out of hand and Aria's life is at peril.

"And you are?" Kim asked. Aria undid her sword sheath, containing her weapon. She placed it on the ground as a clear sign she does not want to fight. That really worried the rangers. The Eltarian female looked at Kim with pain and sadness. She couldn't believe all the issues her daughter has faced, from such a young age and she has not dealt with them properly.

"I'm your mother Kara of Eltar." That was when Kim froze, Tommy and everyone else noticed Kim's hand was shaking. She's fighting the turmoil! And they pray Aria can do this correctly.

"No!" Kim dropped her bow, which hit the ground with a clatter; clutching her head or helmet like she was fighting a headache. Whatever thoughts she was given, they are now conflicting with the words being told to her. "That's a lie! You're dead!",

"You were told wrong." Aria soothed, "I'm here and I want my daughter back." She then took a step forward.

"Stay away from me!" Kim growled and she unholsters her Blade Blaster, firing at Aria, but completely missing her target. Tommy and everyone breathed a sigh of relief; yet Aria stood her ground unfazed. She knew those blasts were mere warning shots, more than actually aimed to hit her.

"I know you went through much hardship throughout your life. I'm sorry neither myself nor Zordon could have been there for you." She reasoned and continued to speak. "I know you're angry and upset. Towards myself, my husband, your adoptive parents. It's understandable to be upset, but not anger!" Aria was inching ever so closer to Kimberly. It all comes down to this now, one mistake; Kim will kill her real mother, who purposely made herself defenceless! Tommy noticed she wasn't moving back, his girlfriend is in there and listening to some sort of reason, but the shadows in her mind are fighting her to maintain control.

"So you understand why I feel this way!?" Kimberly finally answered, "The lies, the secrets… I can't take it anymore! I just want it to stop!" White Ranger could tell Kim was on the verge of crying. Yet even better, Zedd's control over her was starting to crack. He will now witness that love is more powerful than anger! Aria reached out towards Kimberly.

"Anger is supposed to be released, but not in a way that it will hurt others. You released that anger already." Then, she touched Kimberly's morpher, causing her to power down, into her civilian clothes. Aria tilted Kim's head so they could see each other face to face, and not helmet to face. Kimberly stared at her mother with her in her eyes, as they shifted between dark pink and doe brown. "Let it go K… Kimberly." That surprised everyone, they expected Aria to use her daughter's birth name. "Calm your storm and come back to your friends. To me… to your father." And Aria, for the very first time in years, held her daughter in her arms and gave Kimberly a tight, motherly hug.

( _Kimberly's POV_ )

I felt the darkness in my mind fade away. I… I heard her voice, my mother, my real mother begging me to come back and stop letting my anger control me. Fighting the hold Zedd had over me was hard, but mother's voice gave me the strength to fight back. Her soft, soothing words brought me back; she did something my adoptive mother struggled to do with me, show genuine love towards a daughter yearning for it. Having so much time mending and drifting with my mom, it sort of added fuel to my anger and hurt. I didn't feel loved.

Now, my real mother is here, her hug has broken the final chain of Zedd's spell. I said nothing, but all I could do was hug my mother back and that caused us to hold each other closer and tighter. I then cried into her shoulder, letting my emotions out, the emotions I kept buried for fifteen years. We found ourselves collapsing to the ground, as my mother held me close to her, not letting go.

"Let it all out." She said to me in a soft voice, "Let it all out."

( _Tommy's POV_ )

By the time Aria got through to Kimberly, we all decided to power down and watch the rest of this heartwarming scene. I looked to my left, Aisha had a few tears in her eyes; as she watched her best friend, another sister figure let out all the emotions that she has bottled up. It was… beautiful to watch, Kimberly has finally met her real mother, a mother who is showing her genuine love, that sort of thing Ms Hart failed… or the right word is struggled to do so.

We stood there for what felt like ten or fifteen minutes, Aria and Kimberly finally stood up. Kim then ran over to me and wrapped me in a tight hug, which I returned. Silently, one by one, we all teleported to the Command Centre.

 _Same Time…_

( _Scene: Moon Palace, Moon, Space_ / _No POV_ )

Lord Zedd slammed his fist on the balcony guardrail, sending out small amounts of electricity and his body begun to pulsate a red aura. He was beyond furious, he was enraged. He did not expect Zordon to bring his wife into this and Aria freed his Pink Ranger of his spell! He swore many explicits, yelling at Goldar and Scorpina.

He swore his plan was flawless! Kimberly was close to ending the Power Brats, but her emotional human side, her feelings were stronger than his spell and Aria was the catalyst. That woman has ruined everything! Another battle lost. It was not a good day for the warlord as he retreated to his resting chambers. He'll have to cook up another plan.

 _Moments Later…_

 _16:45…_

( _Scene: Command Centre, Desert, Unknown Location, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

My friends, Aria and I landed inside the Command Centre. I feel so relieved to be free of Zedd's spell, that was a lot worse than him trying to make me his queen. I couldn't believe I fought my own friends and nearly killed them! Is this how Tommy felt after we saved him from Rita? If it is, wow, how did he cope? How did he manage this feeling? However, the reason all this happened was because of me, if I listened to Tommy and left the battlefield two days ago, Scorpina wouldn't have succeeded in capturing me. Zedd casted the spell on me yesterday, so I spent that whole day training. I have to say, the control he had over me was different. I was there in a way, I was able to see everything; but it was like I was pushed into a corner of my mind and surrounded by shadows. They taunted me and whispered hurtful words that I took to heart; it just made me curl up, close my eyes and cover my ears. I did hear everything going on around me, but I wanted to shut it out; let my enraged side of me do what she wanted.

I looked at Aria, I couldn't believe my eyes! My… my real mother is here! I could see where I got most of the features from, we look closely alike. It took my mother to get through to me, because I wouldn't listen to my friends. I was too angry, I had emotions inside me that I didn't know how to manage correctly, then Tommy, Billy, Aisha, Rocky and Adam got the brunt of those unmanaged emotions. It's true I was angry, I used that anger to hurt people, the rangers! I could have done worse if Zor… father had not called his wife. I'm somewhat glad it wasn't my other mom, I was more angry at her than Aria; I possibly could have killed my adoptive mother on the spot with no remorse. Now that my anger is released and gone, I really should have no reason to be angry at everyone. Perhaps not at Zordon, but I have issues to settle with Caroline.

The silence was then broken by Tommy, who placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I stared into his puppy brown eyes.

"It's good to have you back Kim." He smiled,

"Sure is! You were pretty scary." Rocky added, cracking his back. Yeah… I guess I gave them all good whack, but that's what you get when I sparred and trained with Tommy and Jason; the top two fighters. Adam also told me he is willing to show me a few techniques as well. I then turned to my real mother. Even though we have just met, which I wish was under better circumstances, I went over and we hugged again.

"Thank you." I whispered, "For saving me.",

"Anything for my daughter." She said. "To be honest, I have grown to liking your Earth name." I chuckled at her statement. I sort of like my birth name as well.

"I don't mind you calling me either Kimberly or Kara. Whichever you see fit mom." Aria smiled softly. Her face then quickly changed when she looked at both myself and Tommy. Oh no! Please don't get all protective! She's only known me for a few hours and Tommy for like two days and now she's going to interrogate him!

"Ah yes. Thomas, I wish to further discuss the subject of you courting my daughter." I literally choked on air, as Tommy looked like he was about to faint. I hear Aisha, Rocky, Adam and Billy attempting to muffle their laughs. Father was doing no better, as is Alpha. Can I please leave? Looking at my mom, she's no doubt leading an army and that's pretty awesome, as it is scary and intimidating! I mean, I have a mother and father who can kick ass!

"With all due respect Ms Aria." Tommy chuckled nervously, "Could we discuss this topic… another time?",

"Please mom? To be fair, I am tired from today and I did spend twenty-fours in a damp cell, shackled at the wrists." Everyone winced at what I said and knew from the tone of my voice that the conditions and treatment I put up with in the Moon Palace, we're all not that pleasant. If my mom could, she'd go up there and beat the living daylights out of Zedd. My mother sighed, but I could see a twinkle in her eye.

"Very well. You got away unscathed White Ranger. Please take care of my daughter.",

"With my life Aria." Tommy said. I knew in that instant it was already goodbye. Just as quickly I meet my mother, she has to leave. Mom noticed I was wearing her necklace and I have been since I was ten. She gave me a subtle smile.

"I'm sorry to leave you so quickly Kara, but I must return to Eltar." She explained, as I saw fresh tears were about to fall. "Know that I am with you, in your heart and you have your father. Not in the form you would expect, he will take care of you no less.",

"I wish you could stay, but I know Eltar… my home planet needs you. I'll be fine, as you said: I have Zordon and my friends." And the two of us hugged one last time. That's… quite a request because I have to that on several occasions. All of those attempts did not exactly work that well.

"Also Kara, do this for yourself and not just because I asked… mend your fractured bond with your adoptive mother." I sighed a little. That's… quite a request because I have tried to that on several occasions. All of those attempts did not exactly work well, but I nodded.

"I will. Goodbye, mom." Aria stepped away as Alpha pressed a button to teleport Aria back to Eltar. Mom waved at us as she was consumed in a grey light beam. I'll miss you mom, but we will soon meet again. Someday.

"Rangers," Father's voice boomed the Command Centre, "Go home and get some rest. It's been a long, testing day for you all." Everyone agreed, we were about to teleport until Zordon spoke again. "And Kimberly, as a father, I am greatly sorry for the secrets I have kept from you. Will you forgive me?",

"I already have. I love you dad. Goodnight." We all tapped our communicators and teleported back home.

 _Four Days Later…_

 _20:10…_

 _Wednesday…_

 _20th March 1994…_

( _Scene: Hart Household, Housing Estate, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV)_

Four days have passed and I got myself back into routine with school and all. Since I was absent from school on Friday, I got the notes off Billy, so I'm well up to speed. Not to mention, my ability to process information faster than a normal human helps in a big way too. I can't believe my mom bought the lie that I was at Billy's house doing a science project. Well, looks like we'll have to meet up again and write out fresh and new excuses; because I'm certain some are getting old. We are all sworn to secrecy, I can't tell mom any of this, as much as it pains me. Mom may have lied to me, but I'm lying to her; it's a terrible double-edged sword.

I promised my real mother Aria that I would mend things with my adoptive mom, but I'm struggling to find the words. What to say to her and being around her in the house has made me feel… tense, awakard. I feel uncomfortable in my own house; I need to gather my thoughts before I face her. This is why I'm in my room, packing a small duffle bag. I planned on going to Aisha's house, but she's spending time with her family and I don't want to intrude on them with my problems. Aisha and I maybe close, but I can't connect with her on my personal topics. Tommy is the only person who understands; we do share the common aspect of being adopted. Perhaps he could… I don't know, give me some wisdom or a voice of encouragement.

I also think my mom needs the space to think as well. We are both at fault and neither of us are ready to speak to each other. So this is it, I'm leaving mom for a day or two and I will come back to talk when I am ready. Both of us need to reflect. I looked out the window as the rain began to lash; it's weather that doesn't happen too often in California since it's the summer, but we do get the odd showers or thunderous downpours. Thunder and lightening can happen, but it's rare. I have somewhat grown a liking to thunder, hearing the sound makes me think I'm calling upon its power of the Thunder Zords. Then, I heard a knock on the door.

"Kimberly!" It was my mom. "You in there?",

"Come in mom!" I called out. Caroline let herself into my room and she noticed my packed duffle bag.

"Where are you going?",

"Mom, please listen to me on this." I begged, "I need to get out for a day or two. I need time to think. You and I are going to have a long, important chat, but I don't have the words at the moment.",

"Kim-" Mom tried to speak, but I stopped her,

"Just listen to me!" I said in a slightly raised tone. Mother stiffened at the change of my voice. "Please understand me mom, I do love you. Right now… I don't feel comfortable under the roof of my own house. I just need to be away.",

"But where will you go? You can't go to Jason or Trini; they're in Switzerland!",

"I have Tommy mother. He and I are together." I finally told this. How will she react?

"I may not know his parents, but you trust him and seeing the look on your face; you're happy with him. Alright." My mom sighed. What a relief for me. "I understand, take the time you need and I will wait for you. I guess you are right that we need time away from each other to reflect." I smiled at my mom's words and I went over to at least hug her.

"Thank you for understanding." I picked up my duffle bag, swinging it on my shoulders. My bike is on the porch; I exited the house, getting on it and cycled my way to Tommy's house; but of course! Stupid me! I forgot it was lashing rain! Happy days!

 _Ten Minutes Later.…_

 _20:20…_

( _Scene: Oliver Household, Housing Estate, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I hit the break on my bike after cycling through the rain to reach my boyfriend's house. I could just about see it through the rain. I walked up to the porch, resting my bike against the fence. Maybe I should have waited till the morning, but I could have gone nuts from another day at home with my mother. It had to be done now! I just pray I don't get a cold from this; my jeans and pink short-sleeved shirt are drenched, clinging to my skin almost. Not to mention, my hair is sopping wet and I was a little cold. I rang the doorbell, then wait for the door to open. I could hear footsteps from the other side and the person opened it. I was met face to face with Tommy's mother. She looked at me in surprise.

"M… Mrs Oliver. Hi." I said shyly, also shaking and wordlessly, she pulled me in from the rain. Mrs Oliver closed the door behind us and called out to Tommy.

"Tommy! Get some towels! Kimberly is here!" All Tommy needed was to hear my name and he'd be down like jack flash. He ran down the stairs with the towels and he saw me.

"Jesus Kim! You're drenched!" He exclaimed, "What's going on Beautiful?",

"I'll explain once I'm dry Handsome."

After twenty minutes, I was finally dried off. Mrs Oliver offered to dry my clothes and I honestly, I was grateful for that. Both Tommy and I were dressed in our sleepwear. I came down the stairs, made my way to the Oliver's sitting room and sat down next to Tommy. Mr Oliver then entered and gave us both a mug of hot chocolate. He set both drinks on the table. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Mr Oliver." I said to him,

"Kim, please call me Chris." He chuckled, "Mr Oliver makes me feel old.",

"I'm Vanessa Kimberly." I shook hands with Tommy's mother. They left myself and Tommy in each other's company. It was my boyfriend's turn to talk to me.

"So Kim, what in the world made you come to my place in the pouring rain?",

"I… I needed to be away from my mom. Believe me she understands; for once she listened and we didn't have a falling out.",

"That's good to hear. Are you going to take Aria's advice?" Questioned Tommy,

"I am, but I don't have the words. I need time to reflect, gather my thoughts.",

"Understandable. Just follow your heart Kim, tell Ms Hart how you truly feel. That's all I can say." I smiled at his words, he's right. I should just say what comes from my heart and not from my head. The two of us finished our hot chocolates, cleaned up after ourselves and went to bed. We do have school tomorrow; even though Friday is just a half day.

 _Next Day…_

 _16:20…_

 _Thursday…_

 _21st March 1994…_

( _Scene: Youth Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I ducked another strike by my friend Aisha, whom I was sparring with for today. We circled each other, then she brought up her leg for a roundhouse kick. Standing my ground, I blocked it, forcing Aisha to become unbalanced; I used that to my advantage and finished her off with a sweep kick. She landed on the mat. I wiped my hands, proud of my work; without warning, I was knocked off my feet and I landed on the mat. I could hear Aisha laughing, but of course, she means well and I had to laugh as well. The Yellow Ranger helped me onto my feet and both wiped off the dust off our clothes. I went over to the bar, picked up and threw on… yes, you guessed it: Tommy's old checkered-green shirt. Aisha was giving me a puzzling look, I knew she was going to be questioning me about it. She knows I like pink, but since when did I wear green! Hey! I'm wearing a pink shirt underneath it! No offence, I like the feeling of wearing Tommy's shirt! It feels comfortable too. He also gave it to me before he left Angel grove for a few days after he lost his Green Ranger Powers. It was a reminder of him to me!

Then I suggested we get smoothies from Uncle Ernie. Aisha looked at me funny and I forgot she doesn't know I treat Ernie like another family member. So I explained to her Ernie is a surrogate relative to me; he was there for me when times at home got tough on me and was a shoulder to lean on. My friend understood what I was saying and just smiled. We ordered our smoothies, next, the guys entered the scene: Tommy, Adam, Rocky and Billy. They took their seats next to us. Tommy sat down beside me, Adam and Billy were next to each other, then Rocky sat beside Aisha. Hm… I bet our bottomless pit has feelings for her; make a note to myself: I have to question Sha about this.

"Oh Kim!" I turned to Tommy,

"What?" I asked, only for the White Ranger to smile creepily innocent at me. I grew worried about.

"Why are you wearing my old green shirt?" I slightly blushed,

"I felt like it! OK!" Tommy continued to look at me. He even raised his eyebrow at me to say: ' _not convinced_ '. "I have grown to green!" Everyone was laughing at myself and Tommy's antiques, also the playful interaction. Please kill me!

"Also, we haven't heard you sing in a while.",

"Handsome, I don't have my guitar." I smirked,

"You do now kiddo." Ernie said behind me. I turned, he held a tray of mine and Aisha's smoothies in one hand, then an acoustic guitar in the other. "I know the others, even I like hearing you sing. So I saved up and brought the guitar for you. Well my dear niece; entertain us." I glared at Tommy and all he could do was smile at me sheepishly. Shortly, the others started to egg me on, trying to convince me to sing. I groaned as Ernie placed the smoothies on the table and handed me the guitar. Everyone is going to be the death of me!

"I hate you guys!" And all they did was laugh, as I tried to think of a song; maybe the ones I personally wrote or some by my favourite artists. I began to strum the chords in an upbeat manner. I think this is a song I've also written myself. I think it fits the story for myself, my real and adoptive parents. Zordon's and Aria's lives were shattered by war, my life was slowly being shattered by secrets and lies.

 _"It used to feel like a fairy tale, now it seems we were just pretending._

 _We'd fix our world, then on our way to a happy ending._

 _Then it turned out life was far less like a bedtime story,_

 _Than a tragedy with no big reveal of the hero's glory."_

I recall father telling me about his effort during the Galaxy War. I was sadly born during it; the entire galaxy wanted to avoid war with Zedd. All Aria and Zordon wanted to do was live a peaceful life with me on Eltar. The fighting now has ceased, it's all quiet. Yet my mom is anticipating something, something big.

 _"And it seems we weren't prepared,_

 _For a game that wasn't fair._

 _Do we just go home? Can we follow through?_

 _When all hope is gone, there is one thing we can do._

 _Let's just live, day by day and not be conquered by our sorrows._

 _The past can't hold us down, we must break free._

 _Inside we're torn apart, but time will mend our hearts._

 _Move onward, not there yet, so let's just live!"_

After Aria placed me here on Earth fifteen years ago, all she and Zordon could do was live each day and feel the regret of leaving me on Earth; light years away from my home. They know I'm safe, safe from the brunt of the fighting. I had to live my day and be taken over by my own sorrows, because of the hardships I went through; particularly my parent's divorce and the shaky relationship with my mom that I want to mend so bad.

 _"Can we get back to a happy place? We've suffered so much pain and sorrow!_

 _After yesterday is there any way we can trust tomorrow?_

 _Will we go through life filled with strife like it's torn and tattered?_

 _Can we keep this up when we all know that every hope has shattered?_

 _And the lesson isn't new,_

 _That some dreams just can't come true._

 _When it finally falls and the battle's through,_

 _When our faith is gone and there's nothing left to lose."_

Sometimes I wonder what life would have been like if I was raised on Eltar, no war has broken out, the Galaxy is at peace; evil is nowhere to be found. Unfortunately life is cruel; the principles of _'a dog eats dog_ ' also applies to the Galaxy. While my friends are here defending our home, the fighting may have calmed down across the Galaxy, but they have suffered the consequences of war and are undergoing slow reconstruction. I think war has no end and it seems like Zordon's crusade to vanquish all evil in the Galaxy is all for naught. It's just an never-ending war.

 _"Let's just live, day by day and not be conquered by our sorrows._

 _The past can't hold us down, we must break free!_

 _Inside we're torn apart, but time will mend out hearts._

 _Move onward, not there yet, so let's just live!_

 _When it feels like there's nothing worth living for,_

 _Everything is broken, the light's not there anymore._

 _And the story takes an unexpected turn,_

 _A friend is suddenly gone._

 _We can cry our lives away,_

 _But if they were here they'd say:_

 _'Go forward. You must keep moving on'."_

I wouldn't be surprised if any fallen allies and friends that Zordon, Aria and anyone across the Galaxy have lost, these would be the words that they would say. All we can do is keep fighting evil and with the fighting spirit we have, as long as it's there, evil can never win.

 _"Let's just live, just one day, let's forget our problems!_

 _Let's fall in love with life and just be free!_

 _The sun will never fade, the night won't steal our day,_

 _Let's laugh and dance and love and let's just live!"_

My friends clapped after I strummed the final chord and then placed the guitar gently on its side. Hm… the more I think shout it, the suits my biological parents more so than my adoptive parents; _The Only Exception_ does a better job at portraying them. Just I was about to drink my smoothie, a voice called out to me.

"Kimberly!" I turned around… it was my mom. I guess she's ready to talk, well… so am I. I was going to wait another day, but it's time to sort this out now. The quicker mom and I sort out our differences, the quicker I can treat her as if she is my real mother. I got up from my table. Tommy knew this was the discussion I have been waiting for.

"I'll be back soon guys." I got up from my seat and left the gang to take my mom outside and find somewhere quiet to sit down and talk.

 _Fifteen Minutes Later…_

 _13:35…_

( _Scene: Lakeside, Park, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I took my mom to the lakeside at Angel Grove Park. It's the closest to a quiet place you'll get, anyways, being here makes me feel at ease. Especially when I'm going to have this long awaited talk with my mom. Both she and I sat on the large rock; I noticed my mom looking out across the lake; admiring the serene beauty as the sun's rays danced along the water's surface.

"So this is where you run off to when you're angry or upset?" She asked me. Where else do I go? I may run off to the mountain trial, but there's always something special and sentimental about the lake. It is also, where Tommy and I admitted our feelings and kissed. It's not just my special place, it's Tommy's too.

"Yeah. It's been my special spot since… you know… everything." I replied,

"Kimberly, I know I haven't exactly been a mother to you." I scoffed at her,

"Understatement of the year mom." I stared hard at her, "Do you know how I really felt? I felt hurt, neglected! You lied and kept secrets from me! All what was going through my head was: I feel unloved. Why doesn't she love me? Am I not good enough? It's because of you mom; blood related or not!",

"I know." Mom whispered, "I should have been a better parent. I did make you feel unloved. Because of me, you found a family in your friends; hell, Jason's parents treated you like a daughter. I even noticed Ernie treating you like he was your uncle." I could see tears welling up in my mom's eyes; she's finally seeing, what I have felt, all those years.

"Exactly mom! I had to find someone to… replace you sort of. Replace dad!",

"You know… I was kind of jealous of Kevin. The two of you were so close, I couldn't find a niche to share with you. I admit, it was lovely seeing you together." She said shakily, before taking a deep breath. "You both went to all those museums, treks in the mountains… I just felt left out.",

"Why didn't you join us then!?" I questioned,

"Because… I found myself drifting from Kevin. We both found ourselves drifting away from each other." Then it was like my heart shattered to pieces.

"You were no longer in love with each other." I whispered, but loud enough for her to hear me.

"Like I said, we just started drifting. You were young, but we decided filing for a divorce was the best decision. Kevin said you'll always have a place in his heart." I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I'm sorry I was so angry at you. Will we start a new slate?" My mom nodded,

"I would very much like that. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you and everything else." I quickly moved in to hug her.

"You already have my forgiveness mom. I'm glad we cleared the air between ourselves.",

"Thank you." Mom and I held each other and just sat by the lake, letting time go by. I'm so glad we managed to sort out our problems. Neither of us should ever hold a grudge and I have to thank my real mother for giving me the strength to settle this crack between myself and Caroline. I'm no longer angry, all my emotions are sorted, I can… be happy and just live.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this whopper! I'm already worn out by writing it!**

 **Happy days for Kimberly, she has been reunited with both her mother and father and cleared the air with Caroline. Everyone's happy! Or will it last?**

 **I will update again! Maybe in another week or so! Keep on Review, Favourite and Follow!**

 **Bye!**


	6. Revenge of an Old Enemy Part I

**Hey again! Another chapter and it's another long one; well… not as long as I hoped, but it's still long. This one is based on** ** _Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie_** **(1995); but somewhat altered to fit this story and the canon. You will notice a few differences if you have watched the movie; as did I!**

 **Anyways, the Ninja Powers are protected by Ninjor who has the ability and right to gift them to chosen warriors. He is not a direct link to them like in the TV Series; where the Rangers couldn't use their Ninjazords after he and the Falconzord were taken (** ** _Changing of the Zords_** **). Yes, he is Kimberly's uncle! How fun!**

 **Now this is only Part One! So this is merely like forty-two minutes of the film.**

 **Note: I do not own any of the elements of the movie and any alterations I made are mine, but not directly.**

 **So, grab a bowl of popcorn for this one and enjoy!**

* * *

 _"When you begin a journey of revenge; start by digging two graves:_

 _one for your enemy and one for yourself."_

\- Jodi Picoult

* * *

Chapter 5: Revenge of an Old Enemy Part I

* * *

 _One Year Later…_

 _11:30…_

 _Friday…_

 _5th June 1995…_

Canon: _Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie_

( _Scene: Youth Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

A year passed and a lot has changed. For one, myself and the others got new powers: the Ninja Powers. It was after our Thunder Zords got totalled and destroyed, by non other than Rita's brother: Rito. Yup, Rita's back in the game and who knew she has a brother!? That's got to be the most dysfunctional family, ever. Anyways, with our Thunder Zords destroyed, The Power gone, we had to go on a dangerous quest. Hell! Even my father Zordon was against this idea, but still… we were willing to take the risk. The six of us ventured into the Desert of Despair to search for a new power source.

Of course; it was never going to be easy. When Rito came, he had his own bunch of foot soldiers called Tengas; imagine human sized birds, that can speak, are really noisy and annoying. Yet just because they're birds, doesn't mean they were easy to take down. Those things were far from it, stronger than either of Rita's Putties or Super Putties and Lord Zedd's own army of Z-Putties. Despite the trials, we eventually found the hidden temple where Ninjor resides: The Temple of Power. At first, he was quite reluctant to give us the power of the Ninja; he was kind of rude to us, but with convincing and showing our willingness to fight evil without our powers, we got him to change his mind.

He helped us gain our new powers and I still recall the words he used. It was like… an incantation or something like that.

 _"Older than time itself, Man has always known the calling. Light of the light, strength of the soul, ignite this eternal power inside of me. I am Ninja! I am pure of heart, body, mind and spirit. Join with me now, as I become one with the Power of Ninja!"_

Ninjor also gave us new Zords to command and must say; they are amazing! Much more powerful than our Dinozords or Thunder Zords. Each Zord is assigned to us, for specific reasons; based on our personalities, an extension of ourselves. I was given the Pink Crane Ninja Zord, Tommy - White Falcon Zord, Rocky - Red Ape Ninja Zord, Aisha - Yellow Bear and Adam was given the Black Frog Ninja Zord. At first, he didn't seem to like the frog, but he has grown to it and we like to playfully tease him from time to time. When combined as one, the Ninja Zords form a new Megazord: the Ninja Megazord; then throw in Tommy's Falcon Zord, it completes the combination known as Ninja MegaFalconZord. Boy, does our new Megazord pack a punch, literally and metaphorically. We even have two different morphing forms; the first is our ninja garments, but no offence, I don't like the hoods; and the second is our standard ranger suits.

When the Temple of Power was under the threat of Tengas, we all gave them a nice beating and also mastering our new Ninja Powers; like the Ninja Streak, Duplication. Then what completely surprised me was Ninjor noted my necklace while passing the power of Ninja onto us. He instantly recognised it as Aria's necklace and revealed to me he is my uncle. I have to say, I was very surprised that this, loud, amusing, but kind… person… robot is my uncle. Even my friends were surprised! He actually came to visit me last week, as I was relaxing by the lakeside.

 _ **One Week Ago**_

 _ **15:45…**_

 _ **Friday…**_

 _ **30th May 1995…**_

( **Flashback** / _Scene: Lakeside, Park, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

 **I sat by the lake, relaxing; trying to let… everything that happened flow past me like a river. Don't people say: Water is the element of change? I don't know, I'm not much into philosophy. It's bad enough I can make up good arguments and counter statements when it comes to History. I couldn't believe how close Rita and Lord Zedd were to winning after we lost our powers and our Zords! The others had to pull me back because… I was actually attached to those machines, but they weren't just machines. I swear I could hear the spirits of my Pterodactyl and Firebird. I heard them cry out in pain as they exploded in a shower of sparks and fire. I'm not sure if I have this deeper connection to The Power unlike my friends, or is it because of my Eltarian background? Perhaps it's because I'm more in tune with them? I don't know, that'll be a side question for my father.**

 **I also felt… proud and honoured because my mother wielded these powers too; talking about like mother like daughter! She and I are both given the Crane. I touched my necklace, now I understand what it symbolises: the Crane is my mother and the sage's staff represents my father. So even long before I was chosen as a Power Ranger, Aria and Zordon were with me through simple piece of symbolism. I found my father and was briefly reunited with my mother, now I learned I have an uncle. That's Ninjor; the creator of the Dinosaur Power Coins and Ninja Power Coins. The difference between the two coins is the Ninja Coins are connected to our life force. It may sound bad, but it gives us a reason to keep them even closer to us.**

 **Then I reached into my pocket and pulled out my Crane Coin. I looked at the beautiful engraving of the Crane, as it flashed a bright pink colour. I can imagine my mom using this coin when she had these powers.**

 **"You are like your mother in more ways than one." A voice called out behind me. I turned my head and was very surprised to see Ninjor. He took his place next to me, sitting cross-legged.**

 **"Ninjor! What brings you here to Angel Grove?" I asked him,**

 **"Come now, can't your uncle visit his favourite and only niece?" That caused me to chuckle a little. His sense of humour, when he's not fighting evil is quite a breath of fresh air. "Have you and your friends adjusted to your new powers?"**

 **"Yes… Uncle Ninjor. We actually have, they're amazing!",**

 **"I did see old Tommy having slight trouble with his Ninja Streak." That made me laugh, because in fact, he did have trouble. During one fight with Rito's Tengas, I had that ability nailed hands down and so, Tommy tried to give it ago, in order to dodge a Tenga. Don't get me wrong, he dodged it alright; right into me! Despite giving me his puppy-dog eyes, I was still mad at him and called him a Brainless Falcon. Ninjor continued speaking. "I actually saw that fight, even your father Zordon. Both of us laughed so hard!" I cocked my head to the side.**

 **"Why?",**

 **"Because Zordon once used those powers also. He was the Falcon and made the exact same mistake; he ran into a friend full force! Aria called him a Brainless Falcon too.",**

 **"What a coincidence!" I chuckled. I looked out towards the lake. I hope he doesn't get mad if I ask him this. "Ninjor, if you find this question too sensitive, you don't have to answer.",**

 **"I won't be angry about it Kara. I know what you are about to ask: was I always like this?" I stared at Ninjor, he can read me too well. "To answer your question: it's no. I was grievously wounded during The Siege of Eltar. My body was beyond saving, but Zordon casted a dangerous spell that had a small chance of actually working.",**

 **"Regardless of the risks, my father couldn't let a good friend die." I said softly,**

 **"Yes. Zordon has a kind heart; despite him and Aria being nobles, they chose to live the life among the middle and lower class citizens." I smiled a little, sounds like my real parents alright, kind, caring and humble.**

 **"As I was saying, there was a finished battle suit, made by the engineers of KO-35, which was changed to a completely functional battle robot; Zordon transferred my soul and conscience into the suit. I owe your father my life. He saved me from death.",**

 **"Father is sure a brave a man. So how is it you got to be assigned as my uncle?",**

 **"Oh that? When I did have my human body, I was visiting Eltar at the time, along with a friend from Phaedos. I was there for your birth and I felt so honoured and overjoyed.",**

 **"Then I'm guessing my parents asked you to be my uncle.",**

 **"And how could I not say ' _no_ '? When I first saw you, you were a mere child in my arms! Look at you now! You sure definitely look like your mother. However, I must say there is a bit of Zordon in you." I patted Ninjor's shoulder.**

 **"Thanks uncle." Then an amusing thought came to my head. My father seems to be ' _by the rule book_ ', somewhat strict and a mentor to us all. I wonder what he was like before my friends and I came into the picture as his chosen Power Rangers, before the Galaxy War. "Say, Ninjor. What was father like before the whole event happened, before The Great War?" I'd imagine if Uncle Ninjor still had his body, I swear his eyes would be glowing with mischief.**

 **"There's this story you'd love to hear about your father."**

 **Ninjor and I spent the last hour, reminiscing of father's and mother's life before the war. All the good, the bad and hilarious memories he has of them. I was shocked at the stories I heard about my dad; is this the same man we're on about? Zordon went to Phaedos with his parents; who would have been my godparents, but they have sadly passed away. He first met Aria when he was… what? At human age; sixteen I think? Aria was a year younger than him. I swear I never thought my father acted like a goofball, he was so drawn to Aria and her beauty, he missed a step and fell right into a fountain! Another memory he has of them, was when Aria saw my father, she fell for him too. She ended up following him on a daily basis; really mom!? Talking about stalking! My parents were really weird in their youth. Ninjor was actually accompanying her to Phaedos' ancient archive; she saw Zordon practising his hand to hand technique, got distracted; mainly by his physical looks and forgot about the door! Walked right into it! Ninjor and I were laughing so hard, I had tears in my eyes.**

 **This is the one thing I'm glad about finding my uncle; he has all the hilarious stories of my parents and of course, at their wedding he was asked to be the equivalent of Best Man. Without warning, my communicator went off. Oh no! Is Zedd and Rita attacking again? I brought my communicator close to me and activated it. This call, wasn't the kind of call I was expecting and it wasn't about Rita and Zedd launching a monster attack on Angel Grove.**

 ** _"NINJOR!"_ My father's voice boomed loudly through my communication device, that I had to pull away. Damn it Billy! You couldn't have added a volume adjustment to it, could you? _"Stop corrupting my daughter! I have a reputation to maintain!"_ ,**

 **"Sorry old friend!" Ninjor quipped in a sing-song voice. "As Kara's uncle, it is my duty to embarrass you and Aria.",**

 ** _"Remind me why I saved you?"_ Zordon sighed, before letting out some silent Eltarian explicits I believe. Seems like Ninjor is enjoying his role as uncle a little too much, but hey! I've grown attached to Ninjor. Thankfully, he hasn't gone off at Tommy, nor clicked to the fact we are together. That's fine by me, my mom still promises to give my poor Falcon the shovel talk. I can't wait, but God only knows what Ninjor will do to Tommy.**

 **"Now now, Zordon. No need for such language. Anyways, your daughter is loving these stories! We laughed ourselves sick!"**

 **And I just sat there, smiling like an idiot as my father and uncle went off at each other in a lighthearted, playful argument. Like any normal member of a family; all I'm missing now is an aunt and/or cousin. If I do have any.**

( **Flashback Ends** )

So that's that memory; I told Ninjor we can meet at the lakeside anytime, once he feels the Temple of Power is safe and won't be under attack. It is his sworn duty to protect the place. Also, we have to be discreet about it; people will wonder why I'm having a friendly conversation to a strange person in blue armour. Then, I could risk being outed as Power Ranger. It reminds me that Bulk and Skull still have that obsession to identify the Power Rangers. I guarantee they won't.

That is really everything about our new Ninja Powers, I don't think I missed any details. Anyhow, school is finally finished and it's the Summer Holidays again, it means more time for us to hang out with each other and have a few sleepovers. Tommy's house would be the largest, so he can take all of us. I have grown quite close to his parents: Chris; an officer with AGPD (Angel Grove Police Department) and Vanessa; a doctor at Angel Grove Hospital. Those two have gotten used to Tommy bringing us over and having six hungry teenagers; well we have to buy extra for Rocky. They don't mind us staying over, but they'll stock up food in advance or prepare for a large take-out order; our primary choice being pizza.

Then, just as I thought I was mending things with my mother, she tells me was dating someone; don't get me wrong, I was happy for her. However, he proposed to her! So she's engaged to him. The lucky man is Pierre Dumas, a well known French artist, fairly wealthy too; when I first met him, I thought their relationship was just about money. I was wrong, he genuinely loves my mother but what upset me was: he lives in Paris, France; across the freaking Atlantic Ocean! Mother wanted to permanently move there and she wanted to take me as well! She didn't give me a choice! That wasn't fair! Also I had my ' _other job_ '. Neither does she know I found my real parents: Zordon and Aria.

I am bound by my duties as a Power Ranger! I couldn't just get up and leave; find a new replacement. She probably would have gotten me to finish school in Europe, which means having to adjust to a freaking new education system! France's system is completely different to America. It annoyed me so much, that we had a blown out argument back home. By the day Pierre; who is my stepfather now, held an exhibition of his artwork, I had to get out of my house again. Instead of going to my friend's house, I went to my surrogate uncle's house; to Ernie. He gave me a place to stay for a day or two and completely listened to my issues. He knew it wasn't his place to step in, but believed I could find a compromise.

That compromise after having a battle with that bloody mole monster, created from my own nightmares; was Aisha offering me to stay with her and her parents until I finished school. I told my mom I did not want to move to another country and reasoned: she thought she was doing what's best for me! What is best for me!? She's taking me away from my closest friends, forcing me to have a long-distance relationship with Tommy and move to a new country! Eventually, she agreed to letting me stay under the Campbell's roof and the two of us did make up. My mom promised to stay in contact with me.

Myself and Aisha sat down inside the Youth Café, waiting for Tommy and the others. As we waited, Ernie popped by to ask me if I was fine. It was so nice of him to ask if I was OK and I told him not to worry. Aisha and I gave him our orders and he walked off to fix up our smoothies. After ten minutes, the boys entered the Juice Bar and they took their seats beside us. I have noticed that Rocky and Aisha have gotten real close, even Tommy has seen it! I'm not blind and neither is he! Those two remind me of when Tommy and I first met; we like each other but both of us were too scared to make the first move and admit our feelings. We did eventually found the courage to do so after leaving my best friends hanging for four months. Tommy and the boys then decided to order some food and go to the park after that.

 _Fifty Five Minutes Later…_

 _12:25…_

( _Scene: Park, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

We made our way to the park. As we were strolling and talking, my gaze met a young boy, younger than us anyways; hard to tell from the distance but I believe he's ten. Which means he is most likely a Fifth Grader, unless he is randomly the oldest in his classroom. I noticed he seems to be picked on by a bunch of older kids, they look like Seventh Graders and it looks like that poor kid has gotten on the wrong side of these bullies. Not standing for any form of bullying, I suddenly left Tommy's and the others' sides and ran towards the young, ten year old child. I ignored the cries of my friends as they followed behind me.

As soon as I reached their location, the boy was roughly shoved to the ground, no doubt scraping his hands to cushion the fall. The older boy, I bet is the ringleader, picked up the young kid with the cap, by the the cuff of his shirt. I knew he was about to push him again. Not on my watch! I placed a hand on the Seventh Grader and gave him a rough push into his friends. I stood between them and the kid, glaring threateningly at them.

"What is it with you guys?" I questioned, "This kid didn't do anything to you!",

"What are you going to do about it Shorty!?" The boy laughed and to make me pay for getting in between them, he let out a poor punch. I'm going to make him think twice about calling me _Shorty_. I easily blocked it, twisted it so it would cause pain, but not too much and forced him on his knees, then his stomach. I had my knee down on his back to keep him pinned. A technique commonly used by the police force; thank Tommy's dad. He taught me it. "Please stop! You're hurting me!" I decided to be merciful and I let him go. The lad stood up, cradling his hand and quite surprised I knew how to defend myself.

"I suggest you leave now, unless you want to deal with my own bunch of bodyguards." Confused at what I said, I moved my head as a gesture for them to turn around. They were met with five other teenagers, my close friends and they did not exactly look happy about their attitude. All five of them had their arms crossed and glaring. The boys were downright scared.

"Leave the kid alone and you won't see us again." I threatened. I swear all those boys nearly wet their pants!

"Dude! Let's scram!" And they ran like a bunch of mice. I loosened up on my body language, turning to the kid that was being bullied. He looked extremely relieved that he was saved.

"Oh my god! Thank you!" He exclaimed, his tone says it all. It was easy to tell he was being really grateful. We all just smiled at him.

"Nothing big kiddo. Myself nor the others stand for bullying. Was it the first time they went at you?" He shook his head.

"No, they're opportunistic and go at me whenever I'm alone." If I was morphed, I'd drop all those lads out of my Crane Ninja Zord without a parachute. Then I realised I forget to introduce myself.

"Sorry, we're like complete strangers to each other. I'm Kimberly, but just call me Kim. The five behind me are my friends." I pointed my finger to my boyfriend. "That's Tommy.", I moved onto to the Red, Yellow, Blue and Black Ranger. "Then you have Rocky, Aisha, Billy and Adam." The kid shook hands with us all.

"My name is Fred. Fred Kelman.",

"Nice to meet you Fred. Want to hang out with us?" I don't see a problem about a kid from a younger grade hanging out Tenth Graders moving onto Eleventh Grade. Then, the rest of the day flew by.

 _Next Day…_

 _12:00…_

 _Saturday…_

 _6th June 1995…_

( _Scene: Campbell Household, Housing Estate, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

After befriending that kid Fred Kelman, we walked with the kid back home to his house in case those bullies appear and get the upper hand on him. Tommy, Rocky and Adam offered to teach him a little Self-defence, once he promises to only use it if has to defend himself. We're teaching him to protect himself, not go out and beat up those bullies. Any form of Martial Arts and Self-defence are designed to not hurt others and they somewhat follow that similar rule we all go by; Rule Number Two of a Power Ranger: Do not instigate a fight, unless your enemy forces you to. He's quite a sweet kid actually and we learned his father is a fire fighter; started working recently with Angel Grove Fire Department.

Aisha and I ended up sleeping in, so we didn't get up till about twelve. This is what happens, when you love bed too much. I was sitting on the couch with Aisha, eating my toast and drinking a cup of tea. I was in the middle of reading the Angel Grove Daily Mail; our local newspaper for local, national and international affairs. Blame my first adoptive father, he got me into reading the paper at a young age. Although, the time I spend to read the paper reduced after becoming a Ranger. That did cause me to think though; Rita, Zedd and goons have been unusually quiet. No Putty or Tenga squadrons, no monster attacks; it makes me worried.

I guess I'm just not used to peace and quiet, temporary or not. Just how long will it last? All my ranger instincts were kicking into overdrive. I clutched my necklace as I read the paper, but I didn't realise Aisha noticed my habit.

"What are you nervous about?" She asked me, snapping my attention away from the paper.

"What?",

"You're nervous about something, anytime you hold or fiddle with your necklace. So spill!" I sighed, no reason to hide anything from her. Aisha will go mama-bear on me and try to pry my worries out. I looked around to make sure Aisha's parents aren't around; we have to be very discreet if we're discussing anything ranger business or related. When I felt the coast was clear and we wouldn't be overheard, I told Aisha, my second sister.

"Haven't you found it strange that… activity on the Moon Palace has been very quiet?" Aisha put her cup of tea down on the table and looked at me; she knew I was being serious.

"If I'm honest Kim, you're right. However, Alpha and your father are monitoring their movements. They will contact us if they detect something. So try to relax and enjoy the peace we're getting." I sort of sighed. I'm just having a gut feeling something really bad is going to happen.

"If you say so Sha." I continued to read the newspaper. Then I was a small bit shocked at the headline: _Angel Grove Observatory Due Closure_. Not the observatory! Were their not enough funds coming through? It would be disastrous for NASADA Control Mission Centre. That place has the latest technology by Earth standards, it still wouldn't par or compete with technology from Eltar. They use that observatory for space studies, if they're not monitoring for alien life outside Earth. Wouldn't they be surprised that there is a planet or planets that houses extra-terrestrial life forms that look exactly like them. Eltar is one such example.

I turned the page over and saw an advertisement; the Mayor seems to be backing up the people against the closure of the observatory an is setting up a charity skydive called: Jump-Ata-Lon. It's also friendly competition but the winners; a team of six will win a small prize if they can get clean streak of landing on the bullseye. Also the funds raised will go into it as well. The mayor is only donating a part of it. That gives me an idea… I hope Aisha won't think I'm crazy, but hey! A skydive might be a good adrenaline rush for me if the Power Rangers are going to take a small break from duty. I don't know what exactly is going on with my body; maybe because I'm Eltarian, I'm more in tune with my powers? I did think about it before. Note to myself: ask Alpha and my father, or perhaps Billy could come up with a hypothesis. The skydive then takes place on the twenty-seventh of June.

"Hey Sha!" I called out,

"Yes Kim?",

"Did you hear the Observatory is due to close?",

"Yeah. I'm a little sad about it." She answered, "Why are asking?" I put the paper down to show her the advertisement and I pointed my finger on it.

"Charity Skydive. We sign up, our money will help raise funds sufficient enough to save it from closing. I'm sure loads of other people will be signing up for it too." I explained, "Last day for applying is next Saturday." I looked back at Aisha, but slightly afraid that she'll think I'm gone nuts and all of sudden, being a Power Ranger has turned me into an adrenaline junkie.

"Kim, you are crazy! But I'm sure the guys will love to join in." She laughed, "A skydive sounds and looks fun!",

"Well then, let's go see the guys and show them!" Aisha and I were already dressed, so all we did was throw on our shoes and left the house.

 _Same Time…_

( _Scene: Moon Palace, Moon, Spac_ e/ _No POV_ )

Lord Zedd was in the Moon Palace's small library, scourging through every book, scroll and manuscript for the past several weeks. The warlord even got Finster to help him. He didn't even care to attack Earth because he had a much bigger and better plan; one that will definitely end the Power Rangers and Zordon. He decided to restart his search to seek out the hyper lock chamber that sealed Ivan Ooze away for the last six thousand years. After his defeat to the last known Ninjetti; the team consisting of one of Kimberly's parents and five other chosen warriors of Phaedos; Zordon may have been trapped in his Time Warp at that time, but he played a role because he guided the Ninjetti, alongside that Owl Ninjetti Dulcea. She is now Master Warrior of the planet, but like Zordon, she is trapped in her own form of a Time Warp.

 _"There's got to be information about it!"_ Zedd growled to himself. The Ninjetti of old didn't succeed in fully destroying Ooze, but they used the power of their animal spirits to lock him away for eternity for his crimes. They didn't even give him a trial! His atrocities were enough for life imprisonment; he should consider himself lucky that he wasn't actually destroyed! The problem is the warriors hid the chamber very well, so no one would ever release Ivan again.

"ZEDD!" Rita's high pitched voice echoed throughout the palace. All the warlord could do was groan. Why did he marry her in the first place? He never liked her father Master Vile. He couldn't argue, it was an arranged marriage. Soon enough, Rita found her husband and barged into the library. "There you are! You have been locked up in here for weeks! Why haven't we attacked the Rangers!?" Next, in comes Rita's brother Rito.

"Yeah Ed! I'm dying for some action!" Zedd glared at Rito. Every single time, that sack of bones gets his name incorrect!

"For the ten thousandth time; it's Zedd! Lord Zedd! Z-E-D-D!" While he was busy scolding Rito, Rita was looking through the scrolls, books and manuscripts her husband was going through.

"You're still trying to locate the Hyper Lock Chamber!?" Zedd turned around to his wife. "You spent two millennia searching for it! It's impossible! The Ninjetti of old have hidden it to be forever lost and forgotten! They never bothered to record its location in any source!",

"I assure you Rita, I will find it. Ivan Ooze will destroy the Rangers, Zordon, his child and bring terror across the Galaxy! Until then, do not attack Earth and that is an order!" Rita watched as her husband sat back down in his chair to continue pouring over the information he had.

 _Three Weeks Later…_

 _14:25…_

 _Saturday…_

 _27th June 1995…_

( _Scene: Plane, Above Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

After Aisha and I showed the others about the charity skydive, they were all in for it! So we went to city council to apply for it straight away. Of course, our little idea did not go unnoticed when Zordon contacted us. I thought I got everyone in trouble, but he wanted to help us prepare for the dive. We used Tommy's Falconzord as our plane, Alpha talked us through how to use our parachutes and when to deploy them. Billy got into the physics of the whole thing. So when we were not hanging out with our new friend Fred, we were practicing how to use the skydiving gear. My father thought I was insane because it was my idea, but we deserved to have a little fun and be normal teenagers. He told us Alpha did not detect any abnormalities on the Moon Palace. I still found it strange, because it's so unlike Zedd and Rita to undergo prolonged silence and inactivity. I tried to think nothing of it.

Once the six of us finished our three weeks of practice, here we are now! Inside the plane, just moments away from the drop-off! Unfortunately, we got landed in the plane with Bulk and Skull. How they got into this is beyond me. I didn't think much about it. I felt my necklace inside the jumpsuit, Tommy tried to convince me to not wear it during the jump, but it's well protected inside the suit. I really can't wait for this! If my adoptive mother found out I was doing this, she'd probably scold me, but be proud of the fact I'm contributing to the community. Rocky was definitely most excited for this; he's like a little kid. To be fair, all of us are acting like children.

Fred's father is also taking part in the jump, along with five other of us co-workers from the Fire Department. So he's there too, watching on the ground. Billy's voice broke my thoughts.

"Alright guys, we're now five minutes away from the landing zone!" He said. Bulk and Skull walked over to open the side door of the plane and looked out.

"That's a lot of air!" Those two guys forgot one thing.

"Hey guys?" I smiled sweetly at them as I turned. "You might want to put these on." I pointed to the two parachutes behind the pilot. They shrugged and walked away from the door, clearing it for us. We lined up at the door, fixing our eye protection and making some last minute checks on our parachutes. Adam was first at the door.

"Here we go!" He called out as he leaped, like a frog out of the plane. Rocky was next as he yelled:

"Banzai!" Billy was out, Aisha followed suit. It was just myself and Tommy. We both moved, but we realised the door wasn't big enough and Tommy needed more space because he decided to use a skydive board! Think of it like a snowboard but designed for skydiving!

"Go on Handsome." I said to him,

"Alright." He pushed himself forward as he shouted: "Woo hoo!" I turned my to door looking at Bulk and Skull, who were still putting on their gear.

"Catch you on the flip side!" I literally back flipped out of the plane and into the open air and blue skies.

 _Fifteen Minutes Later…_

 _14:40…_

( _Scene: Fair Grounds and Landing Zone, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I couldn't believe it! My friends and I actually won the competition! The skydive was the best thing ever! We patted each other's shoulders as a well done and shook hands with other teams to congratulate them too. Next, I saw Fred and his father walking up to us. We turned around to greet them.

"That was awesome you guys!" Fred said excitingly, as did a bro first to each of us.

"Congratulations kids, you did good." My team sort of went red at that comment. We're not used to such praise.

"Hey Fred," Said Tommy, "Maybe you can join us sometime?" The kid looked so excited it was adorable.

"Really!?" He looked to his father, the way his eyes lit up was so adorable. "Can I dad?",

"Maybe." He said thoughtfully, "Give it ten or twelve years.",

"Oh yes! Did you hear about Ryan's Comet? It'll be visible in a day or two." Said Billy,

"Now that's a sight to see." Rocky mused. It's not everyday a comet comes passing by Earth and they are rare sights; just as long as they don't come directly towards Earth. Comets, Meteors, Asteroids; they're beautiful and fascinating to look at, but they can be destructive. Look back sixty-five million years ago, the last mass extinction. I looked to see Adam staring at the sky, like he was searching for something or someone.

"Hey guys! Have you seen Bulk and Skull?" We looked up at the sky too, guess they're taking a lot longer than we thought.

 _Three Hours Later…_

 _17:40…_

( _Scene: City Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

After myself and the recuperated from the skydive, Tommy decided we all go rollerblading through the city. Like I said, we decided to enjoy being a normal teenager and not worry about being called to duty. The inactivity of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa still worries me at the back of my mind. What are they planning? Usually quietness lasting this long always equals: something big is coming. I snapped out of my thoughts, with just enough time to hop over a bench and avoid total embarrassment.

We ended up rollerblading through a construction site, the workers didn't really bat an eyelid cause myself and the gang were just passing through. It wasn't really trespassing. Now, we were back in the bustling city area, Rocky began to think about his stomach. Again. I swear he is a walking, living and breathing garbage disposal.

"Hey guys! Let's go get some smoothies!" He said,

"Last one back to the Juice Bar buys us all smoothies!" Tommy laughed. I was behind the group, so it made me speed up, passing everyone, even Rocky.

"Well I'm definitely not paying!" I said to them and they all sped up to catch up with me.

 _Same Time…_

( _Scene: Construction Site, City Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _No POV_ )

The group of workers surrounded a strange sewer like lid, covering something under the ground. They were baffled, as well as confused at what was something like this doing here and the questioned remained, how long was it there? One of the lead workers gave the order to get a crane to lift up the six tonne lid. After securing it, the removed the seal with the aid of the crane and rising out of it, was a big purple egg, sealed by a claw-like mechanism. The construction workers were surprised at the find.

One of them approached the egg with an outstretched arm, attempting to touch. That was a big mistake on his part, as he was shot back by a purple energy blast; dazing and knocking the wind out of him. They then decided to leave it alone and call night security to keep watch on the egg until they could get a team to examine the egg.

 _Moments Later…_

( _Scene: Outside Youth Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

We were almost to the Youth Centre and it looked like Rocky was going to be paying for not only his smoothie, but ours too. I chuckled mentally at that fact, serves him right! I swear he'd make us all broke with his stomach! Rocky; I have to agree with Kim here, is a literal, human garbage disposal, on top of that, all the food he eats is burnt off from Karate and sparring, Ranger duty included! So no wonder he's always hungry! All of a sudden, our communicators went off. I gestured to the team to find somewhere quiet. We rolled over to the side of the Youth Centre and answered. Well, we enjoyed our off-duty as Rangers while it lasted. I activated my communicator.

"We read you Alpha!",

 _"Rangers! Come to the Command Centre at once! It's important!"_ Alpha cried,

"We're on our way." I told him. Making sure no one was passing, Kim gave us the all clear. We tapped our devices and teleported to our headquarters.

 _Five Minutes Later…_

 _17:45…_

( _Scene: Command Centre, Desert, Unknown Location, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Everyone landed inside the Command Centre. I knew the silence was too good to be true. Looks like Rita and Zedd are at it again. Sometimes, I have to curse my gut instincts, but they were right. The evil duo are up to something and I don't like it, whatever they are planning. We walked up to Zordon who just appeared, back in his Time Warp Tube. I looked up at father and asked him what was the issue. I could see the worry and distress in his face.

"Father, what's wrong?",

"Rangers, an ancient evil has been uncovered. If released, it could spell destruction and carnage on Earth." My father explained to us.

"Who or what is this evil Zordon?" Questioned Tommy,

"Six thousand years ago, a morphological being named Ivan Ooze, brought terror and destruction amongst the Galaxy. A team of warriors fought Ooze and sealed him away in a Hyper Lock Chamber, before he managed to uncover his fully constructed Ectopmorphicon Titans. He remained that way, until now." Zordon finished his narrowed down story. This guy seems like bad news! We got to prevent his release! Maybe this is why Lord Zedd and Rita have been quiet? They've been searching for the chamber! All this time!

"Now the Hyper Lock Chamber has been uncovered at the construction site! You must return it to the ground before it is opene!" Alpha said in a panicked voice.

"Don't worry Zordon. We'll make sure this Ivan Ooze stays locked away for another six thousand years." Or forever.

 _19:40…_

( _Scene: Construction Site, City Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _No POV_ )

Two night time security guards sat on fold out chairs, guarding the egg and make sure no one tries to sneak into the site. It was true they were bored, it was cold, as the other guard brought a flask of hot coffee. The second guard was almost falling asleep. As the guard poured himself a cup, he didn't realise six figures teleporting in behind them.

Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Finster, Goldar, then Squatt and Baboo walked towards the egg. Rito would have joined them, but he fell asleep and the literal bone head is impossible to wake up. The warlord was finally overjoyed. The chamber has been found, after he spends centuries searching for it! Ivan Ooze was locked away on Earth, of all places. He just didn't look hard enough.

"Ah! At long last! The Hyper Lock Chamber!" He said with excitment. The end of the Power Rangers was at his fingertips! The other guard woke up and saw the sight. He instantly tapped his friend to wake him up, but unfortunately for them, they were spotted and instantly wished for a pay rise. They were not trained for this! This is the Power Rangers line of work! In that instant, Zedd casted a spell on them to make them fall asleep. Once the security guards were out of the way, he turned his attention to the egg. He raised his Z-staff once more, to cause the claws to open. After the fingertips of the claws were removed, the egg opened, the top half splitting and opening side ways. The contents were not what Rita expected as she dipped her finger in.

"You spent all this time searching for this pile of gloop!?" She was not impressed.

"Patience Rita." Zedd said, "Now watch." And watch they did. The purple slime started to move on its own, taking shape of a humanoid. The slime eventually solidified, into the very monster the entire galaxy feared, six thousand years ago. He was free once more. The reawakened Ivan Ooze cracked his neck and looked to the very beings who freed him from eternal prison.

"The Ooze is back!" He announced loudly.

"He's so handsome." Rita smiled and Ooze was quite flattered and flashed Rita a… flirty smile.

"How nice of you. Now, how can I ever thank you?",

"I am Lord Zedd, warlord and bringer of the Galaxy War. Do you know the name of Zordon of Eltar?" Without saying words, Ivan merely stretched out his arms and released purple electricity; Darth Sidious style, like something out of a _Star Wars_ film.

"I think he knows of him." Finster mused,

"That damned leader is the reason I was put in this prison." He muttered angrily,

"I want you to destroy Zordon and Earth. With them gone, the Galaxy will be ours to conquer.",

"With pleasure!" Zedd, Rita and company left Ivan to his own devices. The Rangers won't know what hit them. Then, Ivan began to sniff the air like a dog. "What in the Galaxy is that smell?" He smelled the air again. "Teenagers." He growled.

 _Twenty Minutes Later…_

 _20:00…_

( _Scene: Construction Site, City Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

The six of us landed in the general area where the egg is located, in the construction site. No offence to the old warriors, what a place to put it. Of cours, Earth was completely different in geomorphology six thousand years ago. I hope our parents… everyone's bar mine, don't worry about what we are doing; especially at this time of night! We all looked around the site, everything looks normal, but then… I caught a glimpse of purple. I called out to the others.

"Hey guys! Let's look over there!" I pointed to the slight hill. We jogged up, finding the egg. It was already opened. Oh no! We're too late! The question is where is Ivan Ooze now? Adam and Billy looked inside the contents of the egg and I have to say: this will be the most disgusting villain we ever faced and no doubt the most dangerous. Particularly when he spread so much fear around the Galaxy long before we were born. While we were too busy examining the egg; someone put their hand on my shoulder without warning. It caused me to yelp in shock; as it caused me and everyone to turn. Tommy got on the defensive, he always does that if I was in trouble. We all faced a security guard.

"What are you kids doing around here at this time?" All of us were stuck for an answer. We didn't know whether or not to be truthful. Something is off about the security guard, so I decided to be direct.

"Um… we were wondering if you have seen a purple, dangerous morphological being hanging around?" This was a gamble, I could feel everyone glaring at me from behind. The security guard scratched his head. He probably thinks we're taking hallucinogens or something like that.

"A morphological being?" He questioned. Then his face changed. I don't like where this is going. "Oh you mean this?" His body shifted. He's no security guard! We all jumped back and instantly went into our defensive stances. I looked at him with disgust.

"Oh gross!",

"Thank you my dear, you're too kind!" Next, he glances at me, more so I believe is my necklace. Why is it my necklace is the first thing they see!? Did my mom have a target on her back by many enemies? Did she even wear this necklace in a fight? I wouldn't be surprised if she did; because every single villain we faced see,s to recognise it. His face shifted to literal anger. "I know that necklace! Even after sixty centuries! That means you're Zordon's and Aria's kin!" Then Tommy got out in front and stretched out his arm protectively.

"I'm not going to let a monster like you hurt her!" He threatened. Rocky then pointed his finger at Ooze and fired another threat.

"Yeah! You want to pack your bags right now; because we're sending you back to where you came from!" Then all Ivan did was laugh; to him it's not the first time he has been threatened.

"Oh wow." He began to walk left to right. "A teenager with a big mouth. Doesn't seem like much has changed in the last six thousand years." I clenched my fist; he's messing with us now!

"News flash Ivan, you obviously don't know who you're dealing with!" Ivan Ooze feigned surprise at my statement.

"Really now? Please enlighten me dear young Eltarian." Adam stepped forward.

"Let's make this clear, cause we'll only say it once. We're the Power Rangers!",

"What!? Where's my autograph book?" He then laughed at us. This guy is going to cause us a lot trouble, more than Rita and Zedd. "Power Rangers! So my dear; your father is still using a bunch of kids to do his dirty work?",

"Insult my father again Ooze, I'll personally shut your mouth!" I growled,

"You have quite a fire in you girl. Much like your mother. Well then, meet my kids!" Ooze raised his hands and called forth a bunch of new foot soldiers. Aw man! I rather prefer Tengas and Putties. "Well rangers, welcome to my nightmare! Have fun! Tally ho!" In a flash of purple, Ivan teleported off. Great, I hope father and Alpha placed all the necessary security measures to keep anyone out; unless they posses a Power Coin.

The Oozemen began to approach us as we slowly backed off. Damn it! We don't have the sufficient room to fight!

"Guys!" Billy called out, "We have plenty of room to manoeuvre behind us!" We looked behind ourselves to see a large clearing of the construction site.

"Hurry you guys! Go!" Tommy said without warning, as he did his signature flying roundhouse kick to allow us time to leap over. Once we were all down, Tommy followed suit; the Oozemen weren't long following. We all got into our morphing stance, calling out to our first morphing form.

"We need Ninja Ranger Power now!" We commanded! Then the light of our respective colours surrounded us, changing us into our Ninja garments. Time to dance.

 _Meanwhile…_

( _Scene: Command Centre, Desert, Unknown Location, Earth_ / _No POV_ )

Zordon was watching his children though the Viewing Globe as they bravely and valiantly took on Ivan Ooze's foot soldiers. This being is the last thing his wife wants to have a reencounter with, after sealing him away so long ago. He then turned his attention to Alpha who was finishing installing the last security system to keep anyone out of the Command Centre. However, the Great Sage thinks it won't be enough; Zordon was hardly listening to Alpha's rambles. Then, the automaton's gaze turned to the door as purple slime slipped through the blast door. Zordon had a shocked looked on his face as the ooze materialised into the enemy he had sealed away a long time ago.

Ivan casually made his way to the centre of the room, looking around at the headquarters of the Power Rangers. He had this, somewhat impressed look on his face.

"Not bad. Not bad Zordon old friend. May need a little redecorating once I take over. I could always sell it. It will make a nice bit of cash." He chuckled. Next, he felt the hand belonging to a robot smack him in the chest. It was the Rangers' pathetic little automaton from Endenoi. Raising his hand, a jolt a pod purple electricity was sent out, scrambling Alpha's circuits.

"You haven't changed at all Ooze. Still picking on creatures smaller than you." Zordon said with distaste in his voice. Ivan faked a yawn at the intergalactic being.

"Oh please! Ten minutes out of my Hyper Lock Chamber and I'm already getting a lecture!?" Zordon stared at his enemy silently. "Do you have any idea what it's like to locked up in a bloody egg for six thousand years!? It's dreadfully boring! I can almost say the same about you and your Time Warp!" Ivan began to pace about the room and continued his ramblings. "All those disasters I missed! The Black Plague! The Spanish Inquisition! On a sitcom note: _The Brady Bunch_ Reunion!"

"You won't get away with this Ooze!" Zordon boomed,

"Oh but I already have! Once I'm done with you and Earth is mine! I will destroy the Rangers, then I will execute your worthless daughter, with great joy! And Aria; that troublesome wife of yours is next!" Ivan pulled out a wooden flute and smiled evilly. "Time to pay the piper!"

 _With the Ninja Rangers…_

( _Scene: Battlefield, Construction Site, City Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Those foot soldiers sure are tough! They have high durability and resilient to pain. Even if we bring them down, they just get back up! Looks like the only to defeat them is to hit them hard that they dissolve into purple slime. This is going to be the messiest battle I have ever fought.

"They have us surrounded!" Aisha shouted, looks like it's time to bring out the big guns. Tommy looked at me like he read my mind and we got into our standard morphing stance for our second ranger form.

"It's Morphin' Time!" He commanded and we raised our morphers. "White Ranger Power!",

"Black Ranger Power!",

"Pink Ranger Power!",

"Blue Ranger Power!",

"Yellow Ranger Power!",

"Red Ranger Power!" By the time the morphing sequence was complete, our enemies vanished! Where did they go! They probably went somewhere to hide and ambush us. Let's spring the trap!

 _Forty Minutes Later…_

 _22:40…_

We all regrouped on the high ledge and watched as the few remaining Oozemen got close together, looking up at us. I looked up to see a large cargo holder at the top. I smiled underneath my helmet. All Tommy has to do is blast the chain and they are oozed! That was a bad joke. Tommy unsheathed Saba, saying:

"Hey freaks! Meet Saba, Saba, meet freaks!" Tommy threw Saba and his weapon flew around the Oozemen, circling them, like it was rounding them up like sheep. Saba moved up to the cargo holder, blasting a pair of white laser beams breaking the chain. The Oozemen looked up and their last words before their doom was:

"Uh oh!" And the holder crushed them into a pile of purple slime. We all cheered at our victory, but it was short lived as our suits became surrounded in blue electricity. I looked up and saw Saba vanish. What!? One by one we demorphed, all that was left was our morphers and our discoloured Ninja Power Coins.

"Whats happened!?" Adam asked in worry,

"We lost our powers!" Billy said solemnly. No! Just after we got them, we lose them just as quickly! "It seems like our connection to the Morphing Grid has been compromised!" Then my face paled. Oh no! Tommy and Aisha saw the worry on my face.

"Father!" I whispered with horror, but loud enough for the others to hear. Something happened to him and the Command Centre! Thankfully, the teleportation still works and we tapped our communicators. Hang on dad! I'm coming, we're coming!

 _Moments Later…_

( _Scene: Command Centre, Desert, Unknown Location, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

The teleportation ended up bringing us outside the blast door rather than directly inside the room! This has gone from bad to worse! To our shock and horror, we found traces of thin layers of purple slime of the blast doors. I don't believe it! Ivan Ooze managed to infiltrate the Command Centre despite all the security set up and taken into account! Rocky then helped Billy force open the blast doors, only to reveal another horror within. Oh no! Our Command Centre is thrashed! Ten times more damage has been done to it! More than what Tommy was able to do as evil Green Ranger! The control panels were destroyed and fried, sparks were flying everywhere.

Amongst the debris, I found my father's crystal frame of himself and mom. Thank god that survived the chaos! I placed it back on the counter. Then my eyes met a horrific sight! Everything I feared is coming true!

"Oh no! No! Please no!" I said, as I ran to where my father's Time Warp Tube was supposed to be. Instead, laid out on a crystal bed, was an elderly man, who looked like he was in his sixties and ageing rapidly, wrapped in a blanket. I instantly recognised him as my father. His breaths were short and ragged, he was fighting to live. "Oh my god! Father!" Ivan really overstepped the mark.

"It's too late rangers!" He said, "It's gone. All gone." This doesn't sound like my father, the great Grand Sage who won many battles! Who once wielded the White Falcon Ninjetti Powers, who fought bravely and valiantly during The Galaxy War. "The Power, the Zords, your weapons. They're all destroyed. The Power Rangers are no more." I slammed my hand off the base, causing Tommy and everyone to jump. They haven't seen me this angry, not since I found out Zordon is my father. Plus, that was a year ago! I was seething with anger and everyone saw it. It wasn't just anger, it was rage and Ivam will get the full force of it. He messes with my family, he will die!

"Damn it! I'm going to kill Ivan!" I was about to storm off, when Tommy grabbed me by the arm.

"Kim! Stop!" He said to me in a hard tone. "Just stop and think! You don't have your powers! Ooze will kill you the second he sees you!",

"What are we going to do? Nothing!?" I growled,

"Kara! Tommy is right." Dad wheezed, if my Earth doesn't make me listen, using my birth name gets my full attention. "Ivan threatened to kill you because you are my daughter! Please don't be rash and clear your mind." I sighed sadly. We have to find a way to stop Ivan! And save my dad! Restore him to his Time Warp! He's dying without it! I can't lose him too!

"There's got to be a way to get our powers back!" I said to them. Zordon saved me by bringing me to another time so I could live; and not grow up during the Galaxy War. Now it's my turn to return the favour. We will save him and destroy Ivan for good!

"Rangers!" Said a weary voice. It was Alpha!

"Alpha! Are you hurt?" Adam asked the automaton,

"I'll be fine." He said, "You six want to find a way to restore your powers?" I perked my head up in an instant, we all did. "There is a way."

To Be Continued.…

* * *

 **Yup, that's Part One sorted and old friend Ivan Ooze is just getting warmed up. The next set of characters like Dulcea will be introduced into the next part! I'm sorry for the cliff hanger! I know I will be verbally mobbed, but it will get boring if I dragged it out too long!**

 **I originally intended to make it one super long chapter, but I went against it. So stay tuned for Part Two! Once again, I am sorry!**


	7. Revenge of an Old Enemy Part II

**Hey again! Back with another chapter: Part 2 of the _MMPR: The Movie_. Now, before you all decide to verbally kill me, I did say I was making this section of the fic a two-part chapter. Sadly, that has turned to three. I know, I gave our little friend Fred Kelman little screen time; things on Earth are happening just like in the movie. Parents are mind controlled, Ooze is digging up his Ectopmorphicon Titans; all that.**

 **I want to give the Rangers a little more screen time and more focus on Phaedos. So… the _Ninja Zords vs The Ectomorphicon Titans_ and _Mega NinjaFalconZord vs Giant Ivan Ooze_ will not happen until Part 3. **

**As for the powers, The Ninja Powers and the powers of the Animal Spirits are one and the same. They were split many years ago; Ninjor guarding the Ninja aspect and Dulcea guarding the Animal Spirits. The two aspects of The Ninjetti Powers are intertwined.**

 **Now, th** **ere was a question asked about an AU version of** ** _Return of the Green Ranger_** **. We are already long past that! I did warn about large time jumps in advance; like in the first chapter (not Prologue). The main focus is really about Kimberly finding out who she is; with some slight deviations, but I cannot squash a total of sixty episodes, spread over three seasons into this.**

 **I might consider a standalone fic linking to this story and the same for** ** _A Different Shade of Pink_** **. Really, I don't know and I'll be taking a long break after I finish this.**

 **Disclaimer as usual: I do not own any elements of the film, or the film entirely. Any slight changes belong to me!**

 **That's all my rambling. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _"Animals share with us, the privilege of having a soul."_

\- Pythagoras

* * *

Chapter 6: Revenge of an Old Enemy Part II

* * *

"There is a way." Alpha told us. We all looked at the automaton with silent surprise and maybe a little suspicion. The last source of our powers came from Ninjor; my uncle, is he telling us there's another power? Or a power that can recover our old ones? It's risky, I have a feeling the search for this power will take us far from Earth and I hate to leave it unprotected. With Ivan on the loose, he is no doubt searching for his two Ectomorphicon Titans; those things will ravage Angel Grove to the ground, then the rest of the world!

Then I gazed back to my father; he has to return to his Time Warp Tube; without it, he'll rapidly age and die! With this power, it could restore him again. It's only been a year since I discovered that he is my father; I just can't lose him! Not when I'm building up our father-daughter relationship. How will I tell Aria her husband has passed away? She'll be heartbroken! And she can't give him the proper Eltarian burial rites. There are no other options. Myself and the team are going on this quest; despite the fact we are abandoning our post, it just gives us a reason to act fast. I approached Alpha.

"Where is this power? If it's the only way to save our mentor, my father; then we need to get it!" Everyone looked at me, a small bit shocked; even Tommy, although there was… subtle pride in his features. I seem to be the one acting as the leader and not him. I'm not being a leader! It's because the driving force is saving my dad. I'm doing it for him!

"The Great Power resides on the planet of Phaedos." Revealed Alpha,

"Alpha don't let them do it!" I turned to see father attempting to sit up. Jogging over in alarm, I pushed him down. He must rest and save his strength! Zordon clutched my arm. "Phaedos is too dangerous Kara! I would rather die than lose my child or any of you!" He said hoarsely,

"I'd die saving you father. My friends will risk their lives to save you also." I countered, "I found my real family. I sort of lost my adoptive family, I'm not losing this one! The others see you as a surrogate father. We are all family! Do not fight me on this!" I watched as father rested his head back on the crystal bed, sighing. He knew he lost this argument. My father knows when it comes to family, I will fight for them. I'm fighting for him! Satisfied that he will not attempt to get up, I stepped away, back to the centre of the control room.

"The Command Centre has stored enough energy to send you six to Phaedos. I must warn you: many have tried to claim this power. All have perished in the process." Alpha warned. I shook my head, that will not be our fate!

"We're smarter than them Alpha. Send us to Phaedos." Without a word, Alpha shuffled to the last somewhat functional console. He tapped a few working buttons to teleport us. At first, we were consumed in a shimmering, dark blue light; it vanished for a brief moment. We looked at each other and I feared the Command Centre didn't have enough power. Then it happened again and we finally teleported. Hold on dad! We will be back to save you and the world!

 _00:00…_

 _Sunday…_

 _28th June 1995…_

( _Scene: Moon Palace, Moon, Space_ / _No POV_ )

Zedd, Rita and company were laughing and celebrating at what they were witnessing on Earth. The Power Brats are now powerless and they have no way of getting their powers back; let alone retrieve a new set. Ivan Ooze did his job, his part of the bargain; now they are free to do what they wish to Earth: conquer and enslave its people. Zedd even planned to make an example to the people of Earth should they try to rebel against their rule! By executing their protectors in public and reveal they being protected by none other but a bunch of teenagers. That's if those brats do not evade capture. The warlord considered what to do with the Eltarian. If he executes Kimberly, word will get to Eltar, then all he needs is to be at war with an enraged mother and her army! And he knows too well, Aria is an accomplished leader and her wrath; when family is involved, knows no boundaries. The humans have a phrase: ' _Hell hath no fury when a woman scorns_ '.

Perhaps he could use Kimberly again. His army needs another general and a ranger will do just that. A ranger that will instil fear into the civilians; they will no longer trust another ranger or ranger team! Zedd just has to find a spell that will be unbreakable. Rita on the other hand didn't care, she was happy that the Power Rangers are finally no more and Zordon is dead! Everyone was dancing around until they saw six streaks of teleportation beams pass them by. Zedd wordlessly strutted to the balcony and looked out. The beams were fast approaching another planet, less than a light year from Earth and he knew what planet resides there. It was the very planet he failed to conquer during the war; that was his most humiliating defeat. The goblet Zedd was holding in his right hand suddenly shattered, making everyone halt their activities as they saw their leader glowing red.

At that moment, Ivan enters quite casually, like he doesn't have a care in the world or thinks he has the power and position to come and go as he pleases. Zedd, still glowing red, storms towards Ivan.

"You said you'd kill the Rangers!" He roared, "Why are they still alive!?",

"They don't have their powers! What can they do?" Ooze answered,

"Ivan, you idiot! You should have killed them! Now, they're heading to Phaedos in search of The Great Power!" That got Rita's attention, now she was just as infuriated as her husband. She knows of The Great Power and it is beyond what any evil can comprehend. This is disastrous! Who knows what the Power Rangers will be capable of now, if they embodied with its powers!

"What!?" She screeched, "Uh! I knew that purple slime was not as useful as he made himself out to be!" Rita began to pace the room. "And he was feared throughout the Galaxy? Don't make me laugh!" Ivan was tired hearing that witch ramble and insult him, so he threw some ooze at her face to make a gag and to shut her mouth. Shutting Rita's mouth was like music to his ears; even though he doesn't exactly have ears.

"To be fair, it's about time someone shut her up." He muttered, but then he turned his attention to the real issue: no one stabs Lord Zedd in the back! "However Ivan, your treachery does not go unpunished!" With that, Zedd called forth his staff and sent a wave of lightening at Ooze. Sadly, the warlord underestimated Ivan's power and the attack was simply flicked to the side.

 _"How much power does this being have!?"_ Zedd thought furiously. For once in his life, he actually regrets releasing Ivan from his six thousand year imprisonment. This morphological being was dangerous to both good and evil. Ivan smiled wickedly at both Lord Zedd and his wife Rita. Their henchman and generals: Goldar, Rito, Finster, then Squatt and Baboo all huddled together in genuine fear. Wordlessly, Ivan lifted his hand and zapped both the evil duo. All that was left, was a shrunken down evil husband and wife, humiliatingly trapped inside a snow globe of all things! Ivan walked over and picked up the snow globe, looking inside. He could hear the high pitched, squeaky and angry outcries of the shrunken Zedd and Rita. He then placed the snow globe on the balcony and proceeded to sit on the throne that belonged to Lord Zedd. He looked the remaining companions in his presence.

"If you five don't want to end up in the same position as those two clowns; you will pledge your loyalty to me!" Goldar was first to kneel, with his sword pointed downwards.

"I, General Goldar, shall pledge my loyalty to you Ivan Ooze.",

"Good. Anyone else?" He asks, Rito does the same and so does Finster, Squatt and Baboo. Scorpina would have been here and excellent alias had she not left a few after her humiliating defeat against the Rangers. It was when the Power Brats were preparing for the _Vice-versa Dance_. Instead; she's become a well sought Bounty Hunter residing on Onyx. It won't be long when she gets the attention from The United Alliance of Evil. "Excellent. Now, what to do with the teenagers?",

"Hey Ooze!" Said Rito, "How about I send my Tenags after them?",

"No. Your Tengas are weak. I have something better." He then threw splotches of ooze onto the floor and everyone watched as the ooze began to move on its own and grew in size. The ooze then materialised into ten or twelve human-sized birds; they looked closely similar to Rito's Tengas, but those foot soldiers were taller, more muscled. They even had some lightweight armour around their chests and legs, not to mention had sharp talons and a pointed beak. "These are my Tengu Warriors; much stronger than your Tengas.",

"What is your bidding Master?" One of the warriors squawked,

"Your mission is to go Phaedos, find six teenagers with attitude. I want you to kill five, but bring one back to me. A brunette, wearing a silver necklace. I want her alive." Ivan ordered. "Now go!" He pointed towards the exit as his Tengu Warriors flew off into space to make their way to Phaedos and they have their specific orders. Now that's out the way, he other plans to attend to; like digging up his precious Ectomorphicon Titans. He knew they were buried close to where he was sealed away. "Let's head back down to Earth. I have more pressing matters to attend to." Ivan began to make his way to the exit of the throne room, with Goldar and company behind them.

 _4:00 (Earth Time)…_

 _Night (Phaedosian Time)…_

( _Scene: Rocky Plateau, Phaedos_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

The teleportation trip was a little longer than normal; of course we were used to local teleportation and not the interplanetary form. I'm surprised we're even standing straight from that. Everyone scouted around a little to get their bearings; we seem to be on the plateau of the planet Phaedos. Was the planet always looking like this? It is very barren looking and not like how father described it to be. As I walked along the rocks, I felt my foot hit something solid and I looked down. It was a worn war helmet and a skeleton. Phaedos was attacked during The Galaxy War, it was one of the first of many planets to give war effort for Eltar and stopping Zedd's campaign or slowing it down. Through the skeletons ribs, I saw whoever this solider was; he or she was struck down; impaled three or four times by steel tipped broad head arrows. Ouch, at least the death was somewhat quick.

I'm guessing there were only a chosen few who could wield the power of the Ninjetti; others then must have joined this planet's army. Phaedos was well protected, just as well as Eltar. Next, I found my gaze staring up at the rocks, I thought I felt someone's presence. We're not the only ones here. I looked up once more; no one was there. Maybe I'm being paranoid. My thoughts were broken when Aisha's voice called out to us.

"Hey guys! Come look at this!" Myself and the others jogged down to Aisha's location. I was first to reach her and saw what she was looking at: a rotting corpse of a horned, reptilian creature. It had some sort of cybernetic eyepiece attached to its head. Was this creature looking for The Great Power? I have to say, he didn't get very far. I noticed the cracked ribs, some were broken, his femur… I think that's its femur, was fractured. No blow to the head, but I saw the one broken rib that was pointed inwards. The rib punctured his lung and it died due to the fluid building up and internal bleeding. Those injuries were not caused by a pointed weapon, but a blunt weapon; like a club or staff, even a mace. If a Ninjetti did not do this, then a very well trained warrior did so. Someone survived the war and is bound to the planet, to protect it!

"What is that thing?" Billy questioned,

"A seeker of power, who did not get far." I answered him. We shouldn't be all standing and looking at a corpse! Time is against us and my father is dying! "Let's go! We're wasting time!" I walked ahead and the others followed. We proceeded to head in to the mainland of the planet.

( _Tommy's POV_ )

I followed the others as we made our way inland. I'm very worried for Kim, she's putting herself under a lot of stress and pressure. I get it, Kimberly is worried that we won't save Zordon in time and he's her father! Yet she needs to calm down! If she doesn't, it will cloud her judgment, she will do something rash and she will get herself killed. Bloody hell! My girlfriend was willing enough to sign her death warrant by going after Ivan Ooze without her powers! I couldn't help but be surprised at the hidden leadership qualities in her; she's a strong character, just like Aria, her mother.

God! I hope no word of the current situation reached Eltar, that's all we need! I can imagine an army of Eltarians and Kim's mom marching in on Earth. Even though they will mean to protect our home planet; Government officials and the military will not take lightly to foreign help, by aliens that look like us! War between Earth and Eltar is all we need. That will hurt Kim a lot, having to choose sides. Nope! Stop, it won't come to that! I then saw Kim stop walking, standing on a flat rock, looking out to Phaedos' sea. Listening to the waves as they crash against the rocks, narrowly missing her. I can tell she's in one those of reflective moods. I made a gesture to everyone to keep moving, now's my chance to talk to Kim. I walked up her and gently touched her arm.

"Hey. Everything alright?" Wow, what a question Oliver! Does Kim even look like she's OK!?

"I'm scared Tommy. What if the Great Power does not reside here? What if Alpha is wrong? We're running a fool's errand and my father is in the Command Centre barely clinging to life!" She gritted,

"Beautiful, please calm down. Alpha gave his word that The Power is here. We will find it and we will save our mentor; your father. I promise." I said to her, softly.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She told me, her voice barely louder than a whisper. There's something she's not telling me, Kim is hiding something. I can see it in her eyes and I can hear it in her voice. What's going on with you Kimberly, we used to tell each other everything. What's stopping you? Is she scared of something? Does it have to do with her childhood or something else? Our moment together was broken when Kim let out a scream. I pulled her down as we both ducked a purplish-black bird and the other Rangers did the same. What was that?

"Tengas!?" I asked everyone, as Kim and I stood up and got into a fighting stance.

"No." Kim responded, as she let out a strong kick against an approaching bird. "They look different. Those things are taller than Tengas and they have armour!" She's right, they are different and they're strong, if not stronger! I let out my signature spin kick into the bird brain's face. I then heard Kim cry out as she fell onto her stomach. I ran over and saw three diagonal claw marks on her back. I also saw the blood seeping out.

"Can you stand Kim?" She wordlessly pulled herself up.

"I'll be fine." Kimberly winced. Fine my ass; we need to get that wound treated! That was when Billy spoke.

"You know what the funny thing about morphing is?" We all stared blankly at him. "You don't appreciate it when you can't do it!" As quickly as he said that, he was pinned down, so were Rocky, Adam and Aisha. Kim still had some fight in her, but the wound is slowing her down. Next, I saw another bird flying towards her. It brought its talons out, intending to snatch her up. I called out to her in alarm.

"KIMBERLY LOOK OUT!" Too late, the Tenga look alike picked her up by the shoulders, hoisting her up in the air. I tried to get up but the annoying bird creatures kept me pinned!

( _Kimberly's POV_ )

I struggled against the bird's vice like grip, but it was no use. Then there's the wound I got on my back; another scar to add. Thank god mom doesn't live in Angel Grove; I would be grounded until I graduate from High School. My situation still didn't stop my fight. My friends and I, did not come here to die by hands of these Tenga wannabes! All of a sudden, there was a sound and it caused the bird to drop me. I surprisingly landed on my feet and looked up. There was a cloaked figure, who then jumped down and dug a staff into the ground. The figure removed the cloak, revealing a female! Blonde hair, light blue eyes and whatever way the light hits them, you'd mistake it for green.

Our enemies then turned their attention away from us and attacked the warrior. Picking up her staff again, she gave one bird a nasty whack to the chest, then jabbed another in the stomach. The warrior followed it up with a side kick to the head. I could tell she was trained for this; maybe she's a guardian of this planet? The next thing that happened, she then split apart her staff and began to twirl them. It gave off some sort of… high frequency whistling sound. It greatly agitated the birds; the sound simply caused the others to cover their ears. However, since they're human and I'm Eltarian, Zordon said something about slightly heightened senses and increased hearing was one of them. Like the birds, it agitated me too, making me cover my ears and curl up in a foetal position.

The warrior kept twirling the sticks, until she suddenly stopped. Is that it? Has she stopped? I pulled myself up, with help from Tommy. I saw the big Tenga look alike fly away. We all approached the warrior, dressed or… somewhat under dressed in green. Tommy was first to walk forward.

"Hey, thank-" Before he could finish his sentence, the warrior swept him off his feet with her staff and pointed it to his chest.

"Leave Phaedos. Before it's too late." She has an accent, definitely lives on this planet.

"Look lady, we don't want to cause any trouble." Aisha said, "We just-" She too was cut off.

"Then leave while you all can." She glared. Her gaze then met mine and to our surprise, her face softened. Her eyes then moved away from my face and I knew she was looking at my necklace, as it glinted off the moonlight. I clutched it tightly in case she tried to rip it off me. "Aria!? Is that you?" Her voice sounded somewhat excited, mixed with surprise. She's mixing up myself and my mom because the two of us look so similar. I shook my head.

"No. My name is Kimberly, but I was originally named Kara. My parents are-" She finished my sentence for me.

"Zordon and Aria." She removed her staff from Tommy's chest, allowing him to stand and all of a sudden, she's friendly, not hostile. "My goodness! Where have the years gone? You look so much like your mother!" I get that a lot, even from enemies.

"Um… may I ask who you are?",

"Of course! You were only a baby when I met you. My name is Dulcea; Master Warrior and Protector of Phaedos. I'm also your aunt." She's my… oh my god! I just found my aunt! So my aunt and uncle are Dulcea and Ninjor! This is crazy! All my friends were a little shocked too; it did take them a week to finally comprehend Ninjor being my uncle, now add this too. I cleared my throat once I had gathered my thoughts.

"Sadly Dulcea, this isn't a social visit." I said grimly, "Our home planet is in grave danger.",

"The planet is under attack by a being name Ivan Ooze." Rocky finished. That was when my aunt's face completely shifted. Does she know Ivan Ooze?

"Ivan Ooze is free!?" I'll take that as a yes. "What of your father Kara?" I knew by that name she was speaking to me. I've grown to my real family calling me by my birth name, it is because they always known me by that name.

"He's dying." I whispered, clutching my necklace once more.

"Well then." Dulcea's voice grew serious and she straightened her stance. "If you want to save your planet and your father; follow me. Time is of the essence." Wordlessly, we all followed my aunt across the plateau, as she guided us inland.

 _Three Hours Later…_

 _7:00 (Earth Time)…_

 _Night (Phaedosian Time)…_

( _Scene: Temple of the Ninjetti, Between Rocky Plateau and Niña Rainforest, Phaedos_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

After a long trek from the plateau, through a desert or tundra, my aunt Dulcea finally led us to… what looked like the ruins of a temple. It must have been desecrated during the war. I can only imagine what this would have looked like in its full glory. The war my parents fought in ruined everything; the lives of the people, endangered planets, the armies who fought and died. Zedd started all that, there is no one to blame but him; he's the reason why I was separated from my real family! Now I'm trying to rebuild and learn about my past, and everyday I'm learning something new.

All my friends and I looked around the temple, well the remains. They were in awe of what was left of the standing structure; there was a bit of Greek architecture feel to it. However, the stone masons were very skilled in their trade I must say. At the centre of the temple was a fire and it showed no sign of burning out. I looked out to the other side, the other half of Phaedos was rainforest; interesting. Perhaps before the war, I imagine Phaedos was a beautiful planet, of multiple biospheres. Food must have been plentiful, I wonder where the city was. It surely would have been built around the Temple of the Ninjetti. What is Ninjetti? It sounds awfully similar to the Ninja Powers uncle gave us.

The stories I heard about the Ninjetti was that they also had Animal Spirits, but we used the powers of the animals too! Unless… do the Ninjetti Powers have a deeper meaning to them? Is there more to them than just power? I looked up at the sky, it was still dark on this planet, I guess time passes more slowly than on Earth. The stars were shining brightly in the Phaedosian night sky and it was breath taking to look at. I wish I brought a camera. Back home, it's probably early morning now. Keep fighting dad, I know the Great Power in our reach.

"Warriors, gather around behind the fire." Dulcea said, snapping me out of my train of thought. Everyone stood in line around the fire. Dulcea then turned away, leaning her staff against something. None of us could see what was she doing, until she turned around once more. My aunt was holding something in her hands, as she had the, cupped side by side. "Deep in each of us all, is an animal waiting to be released. Close your eyes and look deep inside of yourselves. Find your Animal Spirit and become one with your creature." We all did as my aunt asked us to. We closed our eyes and focused. I then could hear the fire rise with intensity and something… surrounding us. A few seconds passed and we opened our eyes once more. Then I noticed a problem, all my friends were dressed in ninja garments similar to the ones of our Ninja Powers, except there was a golden, circular plate with a symbol of an animal. Everyone was in them, but me. I grew extremely worried. Dulcea was frowning too. Tommy, Aisha, Adam, Rocky and Billy pulled down their hoods, each having worried and nervous faces.

"I don't understand, what happened?" I asked. Am I not worthy of this power? Dulcea placed her hand on my heart and focused. What is she doing?

"Ah! Now I see what is wrong." She muttered, but loud enough for us to hear.

"Dulcea, why didn't Kim get an outfit like us?" Tommy questioned my aunt,

"Kara has found her Animal Spirit, just like you all. Though her spirit is trapped beneath the worry and anguish of the current events." She explained to Tommy and then to me. "Your childhood is also a factor. Those emotions are just too strong for the spirit to break free." I silently stared at Dulcea. So much for thinking I got over my childhood, perhaps I didn't really. I forgave my mom, despite the fact she lives in Paris now; maybe it's… my dad Kevin. He just disappeared out of my life, I don't think he realises how much I miss him. All I want is to just see him, talk to him; just clear things up. Why after the divorce, has he decided to shut me out?

"I guess there are some things I haven't properly sorted." I told her. Dulcea placed her hand on my shoulder, as a sign of comfort.

"Let's try again Kara. Just look deep down inside you. Reach out to your spirit, help it out of the shadows of your hard past. I know you can do it." Dulcea encouraged. Everyone stepped aside, as I closed my eyes.

My aunt repeated the process, my emotions of my difficult childhood tried to keep my spirit buried, I won't let it. My childhood won't stop me! It won't keep me down! It's time I stop holding the past in and just let it go. I just thought of my real father, mother, Tommy and my friends; all them. They were my rock, a shoulder to lean on, they helped in ways other people couldn't. The Rangers are my family! It was like opening a door and all saw was a pink bird flying out, letting out a proud screech and filling me with its power. I opened my eyes and saw myself dressed in the same garment; in the colour pink. I pulled down my hood as Tommy ran over and hugged me.

"You did it!" He whispered into my ear. Everyone wrapped me in hug, happy I managed to achieve this, despite the slight drawback. Tommy was right, I shouldn't be worrying. Just think of the now, the present and I know my father is fighting. My friends stood in a line once again. Dulcea started off with at the end with Rocky.

"Rocky; powerful and smart, you are the mighty Ape." She moved to Aisha, dressed in yellow. "Aisha, you are the Bear; fierce and unstoppable." My aunt made her way to Billy and Adam, looking at them both. "Billy; you are the Wolf, cunning and swift." Upon reaching Adam, she knew he wasn't happy. Uh oh, after losing the Ninja Powers he thought he wouldn't be the Frog again. "Adam? What is the matter?",

"I'm a Frog." He said unhappily and all Dulcea did was smile.

"Yes, you are a Frog; like the one you kiss." She gave him a quick peck on the forehead, but I couldn't help but feel my stomach churn. She is my aunt! "To get a handsome prince." Cliché, but it made him feel better. She then skipped me and moved onto Tommy. "Then you Tommy; you are the Falcon, Winged Lord of the Sky." That was when Dulcea turned her attention back to me. Did she leave me till last on purpose? "And Kimberly, or Kara, whichever you prefer to be called by. As I said, you are your mother in many ways and I know she is proud of you. Just like her; agile and light as the feather, you are the Crane." I smiled softly at her.

"Dulcea, I don't understand." Billy said, "These powers are like the ones Ninjor gave us." Then Dulcea's face changed to a slight, subtle smirk. So that was the friend Ninjor spoke of when he told me stories of my father and mother!

"Ah yes, I'm guessing that humorous idiot in blue armour left a few details out." All my friends stood there silently, they looked at me thinking I would have the answer. I raised my hands to say: ' _I know nothing_ '! Just because I'm Ninjor's niece, doesn't mean he'll tell me every secret about the powers! Even my aunt could read my facial features and chuckled.

"I'm confused." Added Adam, "What information did Ninjor not tell us?",

"Allow me to explain my handsome Frog." Someone shoot me! I know my aunt means well, but could she stop flirtatiously teasing Adam. Like my father, mother and Ninjor, she's got to be years or centuries old! What does that mean? Do Eltarians have a much longer lifespan than the humans living on Earth? Anyways, push that aside, brief history lesson now. "The Ninja Powers that my friend Ninjor passed onto you, is strong, much more powerful than the dinosaur powers. However, you've all been using just the powers and abilities of a ninja and the animal. However, you do not carry their spirits. Do you all follow?" We all nodded and Aunt Dulcea carried on her lecture. "In order to keep the powers of the Animal Spirits and Ninja safe, Ninjor and I resorted to splitting the powers." Then it clicked in my head!

"So the powers my uncle gave us were only half of the whole!" Dulcea smiled at my quick thinking.

"Exactly my young niece. You all had one half of the powers. Now I feel it is the time to reunite the Animal Spirits with the Ninja Powers. They remained separated for over a millennia, it is time for them to become one. However, it is still dark and the Niña Rainforest is too dangerous to traverse. Build up your strength my Ninjetti Warriors and rest." Dulcea pointed her hand to lead us to a small camp behind the temple. I guess resting wouldn't hurt and then I realised I forgot about my back injury! It's not hurting anymore! Maybe the powers somewhat healed my wounds for me! Good, cause I need to be at full strength by sunrise.

 _Five Hours Later…_

 _12:00 (Earth Time)…_

 _Early Morning (Phaedosian Time)…_

I suddenly woke up. I found it difficult sleep, even just rest; nightmares were keeping me from an undisturbed slumber. All I saw was Angel Grove, the world, burning to the ground, smoke and ash filled the air. People, children were crying and screaming; I saw them all enslaved. Our Command Centre was burnt to the ground. Then I saw my friends, they were all dead; their suits burnt and charred, hemlets cracked, Tommy's chest armour was broken, Saba and our weapons snapped in two. I even saw our Ninja Zords, they weren't enough and they were desecrated to nothing but scrap metal and complex wires. Is this what our world would become if Ivan wins? No! Stop it! Evil never triumphs! We're going to recover The Great Power, save my father and world. Ivan Ooze will be defeated.

I suddenly decided I wanted to watch the sunrise; seems like Phaedos' time moves differently to Earth, and meditate. Ninjor taught me a thing or two about it and it really helps. Apart from Tommy, my uncle showed me a few Katas as well to do, to try and lower the heart rate, slow the breathing. Looking at Tommy, he and the others are soundly sleeping. I carefully moved away from his side, silently walking out of the camp Dulcea made and headed for the temple. Once I got to the temple, I looked out over the stone balcony; watching the sun rise out from the horizon and warming my face. There's something therapeutic about watching the sunrise. A new day on Phaedos. My mind gazed back to Dulcea, what happened to her people? She must be or feel lonely, being the only Phaedosian protecting this planet. Why can't she leave? Is she trapped in a Time Warp like father? Ninjor is practically immortal since his spirit is inside a machine.

My eyes gazed at the jungle, so the power resides in there. I wonder what danger lurks in the rainforest, trying to stop us from reaching The Great Power. I touched the gold chest plate, with the engraving of the Crane. During the father-daughter time I spent with Zordon, he's been teaching me how to speak Eltarian; the language is not as easy as it looks. I've been pouring over and studying the manuscripts and books on mastering the language. They were so many rules and when to use this form and that form! Because if you use the incorrect form, you're basically being rude or impolite to the other person. It's worse than French! He at least taught me the planet's motto.

"May the Power protect you." I muttered, my voice slightly changing when I speak my language of origins. I like learning my language and its culture, it brings me closer to my home. I hope father is OK, I know he is in good hands with Alpha; they've been best friends since they met on the planet of Edenoi. All I can say is, my friends and I are different to those who sought this power. We will get it and reunite with our Animal Spirits, bringing our Ninjetti Powers back in full.

"Just like Aria, you're quite an early riser." Said a voice behind. I turned to see Dulcea, sitting on the ground cross-legged.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up Dulcea." I replied,

"No apologies necessary my young Crane. I rise with the sun also." I decided to sit down across from Dulcea; it reminds me of the times when I talk to Ninjor to just catch up. Like a normal… well somewhat normal uncle and his niece. Now here I am, about to speak to a Master Warrior as aunt and niece.

"How long have you known my mom?" I started off,

"She's been my friend from a young age. She also lived on Phaedos; therefore you have Phaedosian blood running through your veins.",

"The two of you had quite a strong bond. Then my father entered the picture." I smirked,

"He did indeed. I must say, I was very protective of Aria, but she was in love with him and I saw they were meant to be. I became a good friend to him; until he ran into me while mastering the Ninja Streak." The two of us then laughed. So it was her! My father slammed into Dulcea! "I swear I have that bruise on my back still. Zordon was quite a… well muscled man in his youth." She muttered. OK! Too much, too far! I do not need to know how my father looked physically!

"As much as I would love to catch up Dulcea, my friends and I must find The Great Power.",

"You're right Kara. I shall wake up the others.",

"We're already awake!" I heard the voice belonging to Aisha. My friends were standing there, ready to leave. Dulcea and I stood up. The six of us looked out to the rainforest.

"The six of you must seek out The Monolith. It is where The Great Power is stored; find it and open it. Release your Animal Spirits from their slumber." She explained, "But beware The Gatekeepers. They will fiercely halt your attempts from reaching the power. Now go.",

"You're not coming with us?" Rocky said to her and her face became solemn.

"Unfortunately my dear Ape, I cannot go any further than this temple or the plateau. If I was to attempt to step foot outside; I will age as rapidly as Zordon. The rest you must carry out this journey alone." So she is trapped in her own Time Warp! I feel sorry for my aunt now. "Do not be sad or afraid. Do not fret my warriors, trust in your powers; you may not have your Animal Spirits, but their essence in powers will guide you." Then she said Eltar's motto in the language I'm learning. "May the Power protect you all." Tommy and the others looked confused because they couldn't understand the foreign language. So I responded for them.

"May the Power protect you too, Aunt Dulcea." My friends were shocked at hearing me speak a language that sounds… alien to them. I forgot, I didn't tell them I was learning Eltarian. We all looked as my aunt surrounded herself in a blue light and before our eyes, she transformed into an owl! An actual owl! Dulcea hooted, before flying off. I turned to the others. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!",

"Come on guys! Let's find that Monolith!" Tommy agreed. We made our way down the steps, into the jungle.

 _Two Hours Later…_

 _14:00 (Earth Time)…_

( _Scene: The Bone Graveyard, Niña Rainforest, Phaedos_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

After two hours of trekking through the humid rainforest, we all found ourselves in a clearing. However, it just wasn't a normal clearing, it was littered in the bones of dead, huge dinosaur like creatures. I wonder what happened here? What were these creatures? I saw the skeletal remains of what looked like a Triceratops or Styracosaurus. We walked through what I personally, like to call The Bone Graveyard, but Adam had other ideas.

"Welcome to _Jurassic Park_." God! Not that film from two years ago! Jason made me go see it with him upon its released. I must must say, it was a spectacularly shot film by Stephen Spielberg, ahead of its time CGI with life size dinosaurs and wonderfully composed score by John Williams. That was before the whole Power Rangers thing, before finding out the truth of my real parents. However, in a place like this, where those giant fossils look convincing enough to come to life; touch wood on that, now is not the time to make movie references! Even Aisha wasn't impressed!

"Very funny Adam." I then saw Billy taking a closer examination on the… Triceratops I'm calling it; I don't know if it even is a Triceratops, but it's close enough to it, looking through both eye sockets. I turned my attention away to look at other things, until my ears picked up something creaking. Something isn't right! I just did not jinx myself!? Just as I turned, Billy narrowly dodged a bony tail swinging at him! It got everyone's attention. It turns out I did jinx myself.

We now realised, we are dealing with a pissed off live fossil, after being disturbed from its sleep for who knows how long! I let out a silent, shocked gasp as the creature stood up in its full glory and it roared. The Triceratops then charged at us all, making us dodge to the left or right. Aisha didn't move fast enough and tripped. She moved backwards, screaming for help. Rocky came to her aid, but the dinosaur simply swiped him to the side with its head and that moved quickly for a pile of bones. It caused Rocky to fly into the air, knocking the wind out of him.

"ROCKY!" Adam yelled. The bone dinosaur continued its assault on Aisha, so it was my turn to step in. I found a sword lying on the ground, must have belonged to a fallen warrior. Well, I need that now. Picking it up, I ran at the creature yelling:

"Hey! Get away from her!" I slashed downwards on the Triceratops' horn, the sword sliced it clean off and it let out a roar in pain. Unfortunately for me, I only angered it further and I was lifted in the air after getting struck by its tail; right into my ribs! My grip on the sword dropped, then my back hit a tree as I landed on the ground with a solid ' _thud_ '. It left me dazed for a minute or two. There goes my back for gymnastics!

"You OK Kim!?" Tommy shouted, as I picked myself up. I can't help but love the Eltarian traits, I can withstand that little more pain than my friends. I think my bones are denser too; a whack I got would have cracked one of my friend's ribs, but mine will be bruised and my back.

"Apart from the fact I'll have a nice bruise the next morning? I'll live!" I quipped. Triceratops then turned its attention onto my boyfriend Tommy, as it chased him through the clearing.

Tommy scrambled up the side of the tree, then flipping over its head and landing on the back. The White Falcon Ninjetti gripped hard onto the bones… or the vertebrae more like, as the dinosaur tried to shake him off. It was like watching a rodeo game, except it was with a live, bone dinosaur and not an angry bull! I was worried for Tommy! If he fell, that dinosaur will crush him!

"Tommy hang on!" I told him. Then he looked down and saw something, I bet he found its weakness! And he's going to exploit it!

"Hey ugly! I got a bone to pick with you!" He said and reached down into the neck. Tommy pulled out an unusually shaped bone and the head just fell off; before suddenly collapsing, bringing Tommy down too. Myself, Rocky, Aisha and Adam ran over in a worry. We helped Tommy up onto his feet. "I'm fine you guys." He reassured,

"Hey! So you did pay attention to those anatomy lessons on the musculoskeletal system!" Billy teased,

"Let's get out of here guys." Rocky said to us, "Before that thing tries to pull itself together." I very much agree and I don't want to bruise my back, anymore than it is already. Therefore, we continued on our trek.

 _Three Hours Thirty Minutes Later…_

 _18:00 (Earth Time)…_

 _Mid Day (Phaedosian Time)…_

( _Scene: The Monolith, Niña Rainforest, Phaedos_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

After we navigated our way through more jungle and stopping to rehydrate ourselves near a fresh water stream, we finally made it to another clearing. Not just any clearing; it was the resting place of The Monolith, where Dulcea placed all six of our Animal Spirits; even though it's filled with even more skeletons of fallen warrior. I wonder what happened to the first Ninjetti; my father's team before and after he left? Did they die protecting this planet? The only thing that stood between us and The Great Power is that large stone gate, with strange creatures carved into it. Something is fishy, this seems too easy, despite the fact we nearly got killed by a living fossil.

Suddenly, I heard a faint screech of a bird; it's my Crane! I concentrated and heard the screech again. It's asking me to free her and the other Animal Spirits. I wonder did the others hear their animals cry out? They can sense the Ninja Powers being so close, we're one step away to bringing our Ninjetti Powers back in full. The power of the Ninja and the Animal Spirits will become one again after centuries of separation. Now, how to get that gate open? Yet I recall my aunt saying something about The Gatekeepers. Who are The Gatekeepers? Tommy was after walking up to the door and touched the statue. It was like touching normal rock, so he turned. Without warning the stone started to shift and materialise!

"TOMMY MOVE!" I screeched. Tommy turned and saw the creature, armed with a deadly looking blades. It instantly attacked Tommy, who was narrowly dodging the blades and completely missed when my boyfriend back flipped away from it. He looked at his suit where the tear was; good thing it wasn't his stomach sliced clean! We looked as three other stone creatures came to life and joined their leader. I chuckled nervously as we all got into our fighting stances. "I guess we have our Gatekeepers my aunt warned us about!",

"Understatement of the year Kim!" Aisha replied. Time to get serious and show those Gatekeepers that we don't go down easily!

"Ninja!" Tommy yelled out, "The Falcon!",

"The Frog!",

"The Crane!",

"The Wolf!",

"The Bear!",

"The Ape!" In flashes of light, we were battle ready as our heads were covered by our hoods. I rolled under after a blade just barely misses my head. Wow, these guys mearn business! I wonder if we could just set them loose on Ivan? I kicked away one of the Stone Guardians as Rocky exclaimed:

"These things are literal rock! It hurts my hand to just hit them!" Rocky quickly did a back flip to dodge an axe, before rolling under a swing and seeing me punch a mace wielding Stone Guardian in the stomach. Rocky isn't kidding, those creatures are tough; but I wasn't fazed by their rocky hide and metal armour. "And how the hell are you punching them without flinching!?" I kicked my opponent again to push him away.

"Kim is Eltarian Rocky! Remember?" Billy said as he came to Rocky's aid. "Her anatomy is probably different to us! I guess her muscle and bone density is higher than ours, so she's physically stronger than the normal human! And can take more hits that would be normally painful; for us especially, with or without powers!" I rolled my eyes. Now is not the time to be comparing Eltarian and Human Physiology!

"Less talking about me and more kicking these stone freaks' asses!" I shouted as I blocked another swing from the very sharp, spiky mace, but I ended up being knocked down. I rolled to the right to dodge another attempted swing, before kicking it back. I looked up and got an idea, fight stone with stone! I ran over to the location of the large boulder just above the gate, with the Guardian behind me. I kicked him again to slow him down. Time to see if Billy is right about me being stronger physically.

"Time to rock your world." I muttered. Seeing a large stick that I can use as lever, I jabbed it down at the bottom of the rock and I put all my weight into it! The boulder moved slowly, but I put more pressure into it and it finally came loose! I watched as the boulder fell over the cliff, bringing smaller and medium sized stones with it; sending the Guardian tumbling to the ground. The rocks crushed one of the Guardians; so that's one down, three to go! Adam and Rocky were on another ledge dealing with the second Stone Guardian, Billy and Tommy had the third, then I heard Aisha yelling for help. Shit! The fourth Guardian put the Bear in a tight spot! Finding a swinging vine, I grabbed it and swung towards her location. Time to get crazy! Let's see if those aerial takedowns from video-games and movies actually work! I let of the vine and raised my fist yelling:

"Hey stone head!" The Stone Guardian turned its attention away and looked up, regrettably. As I got closer, I punched the creature in face, with a lot of force, before landing on top of it and quickly rolling away. Angered, the Gatekeeper stood up, with a piece of its jaw missing! Well shit! I pissed him off! The Guardian roared angrily at me, before speaking the Eltarian language.

"You made a big mistake Eltarian!" Since when could they actually speak? Maybe they're not savages after all. However, thanks to father's lessons, I understood him and I responded in the same language. I raised my hand and gave him a taunting gesture.

"Come at me then stone brain!" The creature charged, giving Aisha enough time to crawl out of the narrow space. I dodged the stone creature's weapon just barely, it managed to make a few tears in my ninja garment. Now I know how Tommy feels. Aisha attacked from behind, causing the Guardian to drop its weapon. I actually just saw Tommy and Billy switch places as the Stone Guardian sliced one of its own with its weapon! That's it! Dodging a fist, I picked up its weapon which turns out to be a deadly looking axe! Aisha kept it busy while I snuck up behind. Raising the axe, I brought it down hard, also slicing it in half. Then Aisha made a video-game reference:

"Kimberly Hart wins! Flawless victory! Fatatilty!" I sighed,

" _Mortal Kombat_!? Really Aisha?" I swear she's smirking under her mask.

"That's coming from the one who drags me to the arcade so you can get your daily, undefeated rounds of _MK_! Wouldn't Tommy love to know you like video-games!" I turned away, there's one more Guardian. Time to gang up on him because stone freak is outnumbered six to one!

"Mention to my boyfriend I like violent video-games, he'll never stop teasing me!" I was about to run, but then stopped, turning to Aisha. "Oh! When we survive this and destroy Ooze, remind me to take you to the arcade with me. _Mortal Kombat 3_ released three months ago! I intend to keep my title!" Aisha scoffed,

"Seriously Kim!?" Then we both ran off to help the others with the last Gatekeeper. Tommy was preparing himself to do something, he was standing on a thick tree branch as everyone kicked the last Guardian towards the stone gate. The stone creature was weakening and now, it was Tommy's chance!

"Ninjetti corkscrew kick!" He leaped, making full three-sixty spins and kicked the final Stone Guardian into the air. It flew towards the gate and the force from Tommy's kick caused it to smash into tiny pieces of stone. We all breathed a sigh of relief, the fight was finished! Those things really gave us a run for our money! Without warning, the area around us began to shake and darken. Was this supposed to happen? Then, the stone gate opened! Revealing The Monolith as it moved towards us! It was a large, stone pyramidal structure. In the centre was an engraving of our Animal Spirits! The Falcon, Crane, Wolf, Bear, Ape and Frog were all there! My friends and I stared in awe, as the carving began to glow, releasing the spirits from The Monolith. The animals flew out, making their way to each of us. The spirits flew around us like they were playing.

"Our Ninja Zords!" Adam exclaimed! I sort of laughed as the spirits stopped in front of us and stared at us. What's going on? They all roared, screeched and croaked like normal animals. Then my Crane spoke. Spoke!

" _Greetings young Kara of Eltar. My name is Rhea, your Crane._ " I smiled at Rhea, then the rest of the spirits spoke to their owners.

 _"Tommy, I am Caeser; your Falcon. Rhea is my mate, as Kara is yours; The Winged Lady of the Sky."_ Tommy and I sort of choked on air after hearing that from his Falcon. The others and their animals couldn't help but laugh at us as we blushed a deep shade of red. Moving on please! Before I lose my dignity.

" _Rocky, I am your Ape, Loki._ " Loki? The Nordic God of Mischief? Suits Rocky very well; as I recall all the pranks he pulled on us.

 _"Aisha, as your Bear; allow me to introduce myself as Artemis." _A strong, powerful warrior of the Amazonians; living on the mysterious island of Themiscyria from Greek Mythology.

 _"Young and clever Billy, as the Wolf, I am a representation of yourself. I go by the name of Daedalus."_ One of the greatest architects and inventors, also from Greek Mythology. The name suits the spirit. Last was Adam.

" _Now Adam, I know you didn't like me at first._ " It caused myself and everyone to laugh. " _But I see you have grown to me as your Animal Spirit. I am known as Kek._ " Kek? Should sound familiar, but I can't place it. That's something for me to read up on. Interestingly enough, our animals are named after Gods, Goddesses, Titans and leading figures in History and Mythology. Letting out one more final screech, roar and croak, our Animal Spirits moved again, flying around then turning directly towards us. The spirits flew into our chests where the gold plate with the animal engraving on them.

I could feel our Ninja Powers being revived! Combining with our Animal Spirits and we all found ourselves glowing our respective powers. It's like we're being told to do something but what? Then it struck Tommy and the rest of us as we instantly got into our morphing stance. We called out to our revived powers.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Tommy commanded! The words were music to our ears. I never thought we'd hear it again! "White Ranger Power!",

"Black Ranger Power!",

"Pink Ranger Power!",

"Blue Ranger Power!",

"Yellow Ranger Power!",

"Red Ranger Power!" The bright light surrounding us died down and we were standing once more in our ranger suits. Our morphers were resting on our waists like belts and the colour in our Power Coins were gold once again! I smiled happily underneath my helmet.

"Our morphers are online!" Billy whooped,

"We got our Powers!" Rocky added,

"Not just any powers. Our Ninjetti Powers in full!" I said,

"Now let's teleport back to Angel Grove and defeat Ivan once and for all!" Adam encouraged. We clutched our belts and teleported. We're coming dad, just hang on a little longer!

 _Same Time…_

( _Scene: Rocky Plateau, Phaedos_ / _No POV_ )

An owl perched on the rocks looking out to the sky. Next, she saw six streaks of White, Black, Pink, Blue, Yellow and Red. Dulcea instantly realised her niece and her friends succeeded in retrieving The Great Power and reuniting the Animal Spirits with the Ninja Powers. They were finally ready face Ivan Ooze and finish what the Ninjetti of Old did once more. Except this time, they will be rid of Ivan Ooze from existence. Forever.

" _Good luck Rangers._ " She said telepathically before hooting like an normal owl and flew off.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

 **And those three words is last thing you guys want to see, so I'm gonna run off and hide in the Command Centre.**

 **Catch you on the flip side!**


	8. Revenge of an Old Enemy Part III

**Oh thank god! The three-arc chapter on the** _ **MMPR: The Movie**_ **is finally finished! This one was a nightmare! I must say, I personally find this is the weakest and most disappointing chapter I have written. One particular factor for that is Writer's Block decided to hit me like I got shot by the Power Blaster! Also, Description-Dialogue Ratio is just so off! But I hope the humorous quips between the Rangers and their spirits will lighten up the chapter.**

 **I'm still happy to know that you guys are enjoying this story; all the Favourite, Follows and Reviews help me keep going, despite the inconsistent, irregular update patterns. I really appreciate it. A shout to** ** _TommyOliverMMPRfan_** **for your kind comment, I never expected that from someone who has been doing a great job with the** ** _Project Phoenix_** **series.**

 **And to all of America, especially the areas that were seriously and badly affected by Hurricane Harvey, I am thinking about you all. I am hearing about it over Irish News and Radio via:** ** _RTÉ News_** **and** ** _Radió Telefís Éireann_** **.**

 **Without further ado, let's commence the final part! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Those who posses the Great Power; anything is possible."_

\- Gabrielle Fitzpatrick (Dulcea - Master Warrior of Phaedos)

* * *

Chapter 7: Revenge of an Old Enemy Part III

* * *

 _20:00…_

( _Scene: Battlefield, City Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Everyone landed in the city centre of Angel Grove and I must say… we didn't leave it as it once was. The city took some major damage and some of the buildings were on the verge of collapsing, debris scattered everywhere and cars were on fire! Oh man! And this all happened when we were gone! Ivan Ooze really isn't playing around; I wonder what what happened with Lord Zedd and Rita? They usually call the shots, my best bet is that Ivan decided to take over things. Well, he got this far I must say.

"Oh man!" Tommy said, "Looks like Ivan was busy while we were away.",

"You think Handsome?" I sarcastically quipped, trying to lighten the air despite the situation we are in. The others couldn't help but chuckle. I don't think Ivan did this on his own, nor his Oozemen or the Tenga wannabes. Something much, much worse did this. Unfortunately, I told myself that too soon when we all heard something approach us. It sounded like a machine and it's getting closer to our proximity.

"What is that sound?" Adam asked us. The got even closer and Aisha saw what it was.

"I think this answers your question Adam. Look!" She pointed to our left as a giant, Zord sized insect like machine appeared. Well shit! I picked the wrong day to get out of bed! Next, Billy and I heard another sound coming to our right and across from us, was another giant machine, filled with the same purple substance: ooze.

"Looks like those are Ooze's Ectopmorphicon Titans!" I told them, looking left and right. The Titan to our right resembled a scorpion and the other one looked like an ant. Even though we just got our Ninja Zords back and fully revived, time for them to have some fun. All of a sudden, Rhea appeared beside me, resting on my shoulder.

 _"Let's destroy those things."_ She said and I nodded. Rhea then disappeared from my shoulder.

"OK you guys, you all headed Rhea! Let's call our Zords!",

"You read my mind Beautiful." Replied Tommy. Standing in a line, we all circled our right arm, all of us commanding;

"We need Ninja Zord power now!",

"Red Ape Ninja Zord! Power up!" Rocky took his ape stance,

"Black Frog Ninja Zord! Power up!" Adam was in his frog stance. My turn as I took to my crane stance.

"Pink Crane Ninja Zord! Power up!" Next was Billy's turn as he got into his wolf stance,

"Blue Wolf Ninja Zord! Power up!",

"Yellow Bear Ninja Zord! Power up!" And Aisha was in bear stance. Last but not least, Tommy as he did his falcon stance.

"White Falcon Ninja Zord! Power up!" We didn't have to wait long for our Zords to hear our calls. They came in their newly revived glory and now since our Ninjetti powers are back at full strength, they'll be better and stronger than ever before! We all teleported into the cockpits of our Zords. It wasn't long before Tommy's voice boom our intercoms.

 _"Guys! It'll be easier to fight the Titans once we separate them and team up! Got it?"_ ,

"Aisha, Rocky, deal with the Ant Titan." I said to them, "Billy and Froggy-boy, you have Scorpion Titan. Myself and Tommy are going after Ooze. He's in the city, I can feel it." Everyones voice boomed,

 _"Got it!"_ And we all split up.

 _With Adam and Billy…_

( _No POV_ )

Adam approached the Scorpion Titan in his Frog Zord. The Ectomorphicon Titan prepared itself for the standoff. Secretly, it was two against one. Billy took to the high ground to get a surprise attack on the machine. He is the Wolf after all; cunning and swift. Without warning, the Titan swung its massive stinger at him, causing Adam to leap out of the way, narrowly missing the attack.

 _"Let's see what this bad boy can do."_ Adam thought. Pressing a button, the frog spewed an intense fire from its mouth at the scorpion and it did not like that! _"OK, nothing new there."_ That was when Billy's voice cackled on the speakers.

 _"Adam! Can you get this thing to keep still? My targeting system can't get a solid lock-on!"_ ,

"I'll figure something out." He replied and looked at his console. "Aw man! What else can this thing do?" Now he was thinking aloud. At that moment, his Animal Spirit Kek appeared on the console. "Kek?",

 _"Adam, there's another attack you haven't used. I am the Frog and what do frogs have?"_ Adam stared at his Animal Spirit a little cluelessly. His frog spirit actually face-palmed. _"My god boy! Are you thick!? Use my tongue!"_ And he turned to watch the fight.

 _"Wow, did my Spirit Animal just call me thick?"_ Despite that, doing what the spirit said, Adam hit a control button and it released a long, metal cable like tongue, wrapping around the Titan's neck, on the verge of choking it. The Scorpion Titan retaliated by raising its stinger and fired a purple laser at him, shaking the Zord and sending a few sparks.

"Now that's not nice!" Pushing another button, extremely high volts of electricity flowed through the tongue, giving the Titan one hell of a shock!

Next, Billy came out of no where, his Wolf Zord latching onto the tail of the scorpion. The Titan wasn't happy and tried to shake him off. Inside his cockpit, the Wolf Spirit sat on Billy's shoulder, silently swishing its tail.

 _"Hold on tight Billy and I hope you don't get motion sickness." _Daedalus said,

"I am holding on Daedalus!" Billy increased the pressure of his Zord's grip in its jaws and the sound of crushing metal groaned, filling the air with its ear piercing sound, thus inflicting more pain. The pained screech of the Titan could be heard. "Are you and the other spirits this talkative?" Daedalus cocked his head to the side and Billy couldn't believe he was telling himself this. _"That looks so cute."_ ,

 _"Not really. Our previous masters were quite strict, all except Aria, Rhea, then Loki and his owner Ulfiric. You rangers are young, mere teenagers. You're more fun to hang out with."_ ,

"The feeling is mutual Daedalus. Now, back to the fight!"

 _With Aisha and Rocky…_

( _No POV_ )

Aisha came towards the Ant Titan in her Bear Zord, while; like Billy, Rocky made his way to the rooftop of the buildings that surprisingly held the weight of his Zord. The City Council may have put in a lot of funding to try and make the city as Giant Monster vs Megazord proof as possible. The Rangers were well aware that keeping the city in one piece after their fights is no easy feat and they do try to keep collateral damage to a minimum as possible. Even the banks are having talks now, coming up with the idea to offer the civilians of Angel Grove ' _Monster Insurance_ '. They know local businesses already have such insurance. However, it's always why they try keep the Megazord fights as far away from the city as possible. The Titan and Bear Zord squared off with each other.

"Time to boogie with the bear!" Aisha mused. She then pressed a command on her console, causing the Bear Zord to stomp its mighty paws into the ground, sending out shockwaves. It made the Ectomorphicon Titan lose its balance and it fell over; but the victory was short lived as the Titan pulled itself up.

 _"Stand your ground Aisha!"_ Artemis, the Bear Spirit told her and just as she said that, the Zord was struck heavily by a laser; shaking the entire machine. Aisha tightened her grip to keep herself from falling forward and sort of raised her voice at Artemis.

"Stand my ground!? Stand my ground my ass Artemis! Where are Rocky and Loki!?",

 _"Jeez, even my previous master had better manners than you."_ Quipped Artemis. Sometimes, Aisha wished her spirit would be less sassy towards her, but they're like their other half. So of course, their Animal Spirits will have a similar personality to them.

"Artemis! Keep quiet, before I figure out a way to muzzle your mouth!" The Bear Spirit couldn't help but look amused at her master despite their situation and playful argument. She knows Aisha doesn't mean that. Aisha being a little sassy is just her way of trying to relieve stress and keeping herself calm. The spirit looked up and saw her Spirit Brother on the rooftop, preparing to leap.

Rocky was just right above where the Ant Titan and Aisha stood. What he was going to do was crazy, but Loki agreed with his plan too. The Ape relies on physical strength, so the Red Ranger decided to do that. His Zord unsheathed its duel swords, Rocky took a deep breath and prayed he was not sending himself to his untimely grave. With a flick of the control stick, the Ape Zord leaped, stabbing both duel swords into the Titan's back. The Titan roared out in pain, trying to shake Rocky off. Loki appeared beside Rocky and told him:

 _"Hang on Rocky!"_ The ranger turned, staring at his Ape Spirit and thinking is he stupid.

"Hanging!? What the fuck do you think I am doing Loki!? I'M HANGING!" His Animal Spirit couldn't help chuckle. Rocky tapped a button making the Ape Zord drive its swords deeper into Ooze's machine.

 _With Tommy and Kimberly…_

( _Tommy's POV_ )

I flew close beside Kimberly. She was right, Ooze is in the city and he's not alone. Caesar and Rhea took the pleasure in scouting ahead for us and shortly came back saying Ooze wasn't alone. Goldar, Rito, Finster, Squatt and Baboo were with him. Huh? I wonder what happened to Lord Zedd and Rita? Like I shouldn't really care after Rita turned me evil, Lord Zedd drained off the rest of my Green Ranger Powers and attempted to make my girlfriend his queen! I shivered at the thought of it. Jason called me about that incident and laughed it off at first, but he was being serious. Thankfully, Zedd's spell didn't even work on my girlfriend. Also I, even Kim, hate them for interrupting our dates, one so many times I lost count! At this stage, it's not even funny. That was when Kim patched herself into my intercom.

 _"Tommy! Ivan is a few meters from us!"_ ,

"Alright Kim, let's circle him and we'll fire on all fronts!" I told her,

 _"Loud and clear."_ Kim disconnected and both us flew in two directions. I took the left flank and Kim took the right. We have you surrounded now Ivan. Myself and Kim open fired on Ivan and company, several lasers being shot from Kim's Crane and some from my Falcon Zord's mouth; much to our dismay, our shots were deflected, striking some surrounding buildings. Oh god! At least us rangers don't have to pay for the damage! Next, Ivan sent out a blast, incapacitating Kim's control on her Ninja Zord. The intercom activated again. _"Tommy! Ivan's got me trapped in some sort of electromagnetic field!"_ She said, _"I can't break free!"_ Then I got an idea. Strength can overpowered by speed and the Crane Zord has that capability.

"Kimberly! Hit the thrusters! We'll deal with Ivan some other time!" Kim did what I told her to do and her Zord then shot off with much speed, overriding the strength of the electromagnetic field. Now, I got to go back, help Adam and Billy. Caesar just got word from his Spirit Brothers that the Scorpion Titan is severely weakened. Hitting the thrusters, I flew off, heading for their location.

It didn't take me long to find Adam and Billy; getting around the city by air is a lot faster than the ground. I should ask Kim for some flying tips; Falcon Zord is new to me; after my last two Zords; the Dragonzord and Tigerzord were ground based. Kim's last two Zords were air based; the Pterodactyl and Firebird Thunder Zord. Once more, Caesar appeared, landing on my shoulder.

 _"I don't know if I should be offended or not Oliver." _Tommy could tell Caesar had a look of humour on his face.

"Hey!" I said back, "It's my first time flying!",

 _"Say what you will. Now, fire those rockets and send that horrible machine sky high!"_ Caesar let out a triumphant screech that went into ear. Damn! I wonder were the spirits this talkative? If so, thank god we can only see and hear them. Great, a new thing to be discreet about otherwise, these Animal Spirits will be our one-way ticket to Angel Grove Mental Hospital! People and doctors will think all six of us are schizophrenic! I can imagine the spirits just sitting on our shoulders during school! Unfortunately, now I learned they can read our minds too. _"We will most certainly be doing that!"_ I groaned out loud, if I'm going to a psychiatric hospital, I'm dragging the others with me! Next, I patched into Adam's communication system.

"Adam! You better move! I got a clear shot!" Adam quickly moved away and pressing a command button, my Zord folded its wings forward, aiming the powerful rockets at the Titan. I pushed the button to release all ten rockets. "Rockets away!"

We all watched with delight as one of Ooze's Ectomorphicon Titans exploded in a shower of metal, ooze and fire. By then, Kim came around, leading the Ant Titan towards us. The machine looked around, myself, Billy and Adam were on one side, then Rocky and Aisha beside Kim. Ivan's voice boomed the battlefield and boy was he pissed off! The Titan looked at its master, whimpering like a puppy and then… Ivan elongated himself, entering the Ectomorphicon! Oh god! I think I'm going to lose my lunch!

"I feel big again!" Ivan exclaimed, as what was once the Ant Titan, grew bigger, it's physiology shifting into Ivan himself. Everyone looked in surprise. Picking up one of the city structures, he held it like a staff and approached us; his stepping over the recently constructed Monorail Track! Oh no! OK, Ivan wants to play rough? We'll give it to him!

"Let's bring them together!" Kim said, literally quoting Jason. The good old days. I gave the command:

"We need Ninja Megazord power!",

"Ninja Megazord! Power up!" The others said in unison. I watched from the side as the Zords came together to become one. The Bear Zord forming the chest, the Ape and Wolf Zords attaching to the left and right hand side to form the arms, Frog Zord shifted to become the legs and last, but not least was Kim's Zord; as the centre part of the crane moved back becoming the head. The Ninja Megazord landed in its full glory. I would finish the metamorphosis to make the Megazord, the Ninja MegaFalconZord, but Caesar alerted me of a moving train, heading right towards the damaged track! He said there were children and teenagers inside; Bulk and Skull being a few of them, then our newfound friend Fred. I have to save them! I patched myself into the Ninja Megazord's intercom.

"Guys, the monorail track is damaged and Caesar told me there's an oncoming train with civilians onboard. I'll be back as soon as I can to complete the combination!"

 _"Alright Tommy. We'll keep Ivan busy. Good luck!"_ Kim answered. Hitting the thrusters again, I flew off to reach the train before it fell off the tracks; killing all those kids inside.

 _With Kimberly and the Rangers…_

( _Kimberly's POV_ )

Alright Ivan, let's see what you got! Rhea and the other Animal Spirits appeared beside us to watch the fight and to give us advice if needs be. Ivan raised his weapon and brought it down on us, moving the control sticks as one; we raised the Megazord's right arm to block it, countering with a punch with the left arm. Ooze took some steps back from the hit. He repeated the same attacks, but this time, the weapon took too much strain. Our Megazord grabbed the weapon, kicking Ivan in the stomach, causing him to fall over on his back. Now that he's unarmed, he'll no longer need his 'weapon'. I had the Megazord raise its leg and snapped Ooze's melee weapon in two, tossing it to the side.

 _"Nice move Kara." _Rhea said to me, in an approved tone and the other spirits agreed. Ivan picked himself up and he was no happy camper. Time to make this fight close quarter combat!

"Curse you rangers!" He yelled in anger, "You'll be first to die Eltarian! I will make sure Zordon's daughter will perish!" I sighed to myself, how come I'm the one who gets targeted by our enemies first!? I sort of blame Zordon and Aria; they made many enemies in their lifetime, now I'm suffering their consequences! That was when I heard all the Animal Spirits growl threateningly, even Rhea had a deadly glare on her face.

 _"Ivan Ooze will not dare lay a finger on our Spirit Sister!"_ Artemis growled. Ivan charged forward and so did we, both of us bringing up our fists. When the clash came, the fist of both our Megazord's and Ivan's met… right into the chest. Ivan managed to stay standing, but our Megazord lost its footing and Ooze used it to his advantage. With miraculous strength, Ivan lifted the Megazord, with us inside preparing to throw us. Throw us he did! We all grabbed something to hold onto.

"Everyone hang on!" Our Megazord flew through the air, right into a building; sending the entire construction down. The Megazord landed hard. We can't be destroying any more buildings, otherwise, there won't be much of Angel Grove left after this fight! There's got to be a way to get Ivan far from the city! All of a sudden, Caesar appeared beside me. "Caesar! Is Tommy close?" Tommy's Animal Spirit nodded.

 _"He is indeed."_ ,

"Well tell him to get his ass over here now!" We managed to get the Ninja Megazord on its feet and we all saw Tommy making his way over. I guess he also saved the kids in time too, before they met their untimely demise.

"I'm here guys! Now let's finish this!" The Megazord jumped into the air, combining with Tommy's Falcon Zord. Shortly, Tommy arrived inside the cockpit with us; sitting just above me, beside Rock and Aisha. "Alright, let's get Ivan away from the city." The Ninja MegaFalconZord flew into the air, quickly leaving Earth's atmosphere and Ivan was not far behind us. We flew past the moon, getting a glance of the Moon Palace. The we heard Daedalus speaking to Billy. Perhaps they found a way for us to destroy Ivan for good and permenantly.

 _"Rangers,"_ Said Daedalus, to get our attention. _"There is an incoming projectile. A ball of glowing rock you humans have named…"_ We knew exactly what he was talking about. The rest of us exclaimed at the same time:

"Ryan's Comet!",

"If we could get Ivan to collide with the comet then…" Aisha finished my sentence,

"Boom! We spaced him!",

"It's a risky move, we need to be at the exact co-ordinates the comet is at." Billy said warily. Flying towards the comet, we halted the Megazord and waited. It's a risk we have to take! Here he comes! Ivan clashes with the Megazord and we had him locked in a hold. The alarms started to blare as a warning. Come on Billy! Are the co-ordinates exact! Maybe a few more seconds! Because a little longer, our Megazord will tear apart due to the pressure! At long last, Billy's voice came to light. "We're lock-on with Ryan's Comet! Now we need to break free!" Apparently, Aisha had that handled as she typed a few buttons, saying:

"Desperate times, call for desperate measures." I turned to look at her, as she smashed the the glass that said 'Emergency Only'. I grew a little uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?",

"Taking care of business!" She replied and pushed the red button. It caused the Megazord to drop its arms and knee Ivan in the crotch! Ouch. We all watched as Ivan flew towards Ryan's Comet, we better get out of here! Now! Flying the Megazord away from the explosion impact, we heard Ivan and the comet explode as they collided. Well… I hope astrophysicists, cosmologists and star gazers won't be upset about missing a comet, but it was a sacrifice well made. We cheered in excitment, happiness and relief that Ivan was gone. He's no longer a threat to the world. I leaned back in my chair, relief washing over me. Now, let's get back to my father.

 _1:45…_

 _Monday…_

 _29th June 1995…_

( _Scene: Command Centre, Desert, Unknown Location, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

My friends and I finally arrived at the Command Centre. It was still damaged, it would take months to repair it by hand for Alpha, even if he had help by the rest of us. Right now, father is my concern. In the distance, I saw a familiar figure in blue, standing beside Alpha. I ran over, removing my helmet, placing it on top of the console. The others did the same.

"Uncle Ninjor!?" My uncle turned, even though he is no longer human, the way he looked at me was enough to tell all. He was looking at me with sympathy. "Ninjor? Alpha?" I grew worried, as did the others.

"You're… too late Rangers." Alpha said sadly. "I'm so sorry Kimberly. Your father is gone." Ninjor gravely moved to the side to allow me to see Zordon. He laid in the crystal bed, but he didn't look like he was breathing and his eyes were closed.

"No!" I reached out to touch his hand. It was cold, like I was touching ice. My eyes began to well up with tears. "DAMN IT! NO!" My voice echoed the Command Centre and I openly cried. I found my father and now I just lost him! Everything was in vain! I couldn't save my dad! What kind of daughter am I? You can't bring back the dead. All my friends, Tommy, Alpha and even Uncle Ninjor couldn't do anything but watch me weep for my father. I broke my promise to save him; I was right about what I said Tommy when we were on Phaedos. You can't make promises that you won't keep. I couldn't keep mine. Then Rhea appeared in front of me.

 _"Do not despair Kara."_ She said to me. _"For those who wield The Great Power, anything is possible."_ ,

"Rhea, I'm not in the mood to be translating your cryptic words. Just be straight with it." I told her, with a hint of anger. Then my uncle copped on to what she was saying.

"I know what your Animal Spirit is trying to say!",

"Then please enlighten us uncle, before I contact mom." I said to him,

"The five of you all wield the Great Power. You must concentrate, look deep down inside yourselves and call forth to it." I thought about his words, I think he's right. I took a deep breath before standing up. Myself, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, Adam and Billy stood around Zordon in a circle. Our Animal Spirits appeared in front of us as we placed our Power Coins next to the spirits. Raising our arms, so that our hands are just merely touching by the fingertips, we closed our eyes and concentrated our powers.

( _No POV_ )

A few seconds passed and it didn't look like anything was happening. Then the ranger's Animal Spirits and their Power Coins began to glow brightly and fiercely. Hundreds of blue balls of light poured forth from the coins, flying around and making its way to all the areas that were damaged severely by Ooze. All six of the rangers opened their eyes, looking around in awe as the Great Power fixed and reconstructed the control panels, instantly bringing them to full function. Ninjor and Alpha stared in wonder, never have they witnessed such event in their lifetime. The pillars on either side of where the Time Warp Tube is meant to be, rose up, broken glass repairing itself. All the damage done by Ivan was fixed, like he never even stepped foot into the Command Centre.

Suddenly, the light began to move towards Zordon's body, gathering into a large mass of blue light. The blue ball of light made its way into Zordon's heart and for the first time, since the ranger's thought they were too late to save him; he opened his eyes and drew his first breath upon revival! The light grew brighter, before dying down and to everyone's relief; Zordon was back in his Time Warp Tube, alive.

( _Kimberly's POV_ )

Zordon looked around, a little stunned, before looking down on us. I could tell he was happy to see us again. I touched my morpher, only to see that my Crane Power Coin back in its holder. Rhea, then perched on my shoulder, as did the other Animal Spirits. My eyes began to well up again, but it was with happy tears, we managed to revive my father, just when I thought I had lost him!

"Rangers!" Zordon exclaimed, "It's so good to see you!" Then he saw our Animal Spirits, all sitting our shoulders. "I see the Ninjetti Powers are brought back together as one! It's good to see the spirits again." I'm not surprised that father can see them, he was the first Falcon Ninjetti! Then here I am, taken on the powers that mother wielded before me. All the Animal Spirits roared, squawked and croaked at the same time. We could tell they were happy to see Zordon again. My friends and I powered down, our helmets disappearing in a flash of light.

"I thought I lost you dad." I said to him,

"I'm not that easy to get rid of, my young Crane. So, I take it you found your aunt?",

"Yeah. Dulcea is an… interesting person." I chuckled, rubbing the back of my neck. I felt Uncle Ninjor placing his hand on my shoulder. Then I decided to tell Ninjor what Duclea called him. No offence, it's sort of funny. "Oh yes! Uncle Ninjor, I believe after all these years; my aunt still calls you a ' _bumbling idiot in blue armour_ '." With that, Ninjor feigned anger.

"Why that little!…" He was lost for words, "I'm going to put her inside a bird cage!" We all saw the fire light up in his visor.

"Ninjor! Please stop!" Zordon commanded, "You're setting a bad example to my rangers, especially my daughter!",

"Sorry." Ninjor muttered and it caused us all fill the Command Centre with the sounds of our laughter.

 _Three Weeks Later…_

 _12:30…_

 _Sunday…_

 _19th July 1995…_

( _Scene: Campbell Household, Housing Estate, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Three weeks have since The Ooze Incident, Zedd and Rita seem to have… given us a break; seems like they have called a temporary cease fire. I have actually begun to enjoy the break from Ranger duty, Aisha helped keeping me busy, then Rhea and Artemis are good company too. The area in Angel Grove that took the brunt of the damage from the Megazord fight is being reconstructed and some buildings sadly being demolished. Of course, most of the businesses seem to have this ' _Monster Insurance_ '; so really, the damage is covered for them. Still, it's a lot of money for the city.

Hell! My favourite arcade has been damaged too, so that means I can't go there and play the new _Mortal Kombat 3_! That's depressing. I was really hoping to treat myself after we destroyed Ivan Ooze. The arcade won't be reopened till the second week of August. Then Midway announced that they are teaming up with Sony, Williams Manufacturing Company (WMC) and Sculptured Software to release the game on various other platforms; like _PlayStation_ , _PC_ , _Genesis_ , _Super Nintendo Entertainment System_ ( _Super NES_ ) and _Game Boy_! Most of them won't be released till October! So I have to wait until the arcade is open.

The gang and I even passed the rest of the Summer Holidays by having sleep overs and movie nights at each other's houses. We even went on trips to the cinema, Go Karting and paintball even. You would even see at the Youth Centre hanging out, giving Ernie a hand running the place, not to mention sparring and I'm obviously practicing my gymnastics. School will commence once again in August and to be fair, I can't wait to go back, have some form of normality and routine again!

We even got in contact with Jason, Trini and Zach; told them what happened. At first, they were horrified at the fact the Command Centre, our second home and safe house was violated; second, they got the biggest shock of their lives when I revealed to them that I'm Zordon's and Aria's daughter. Hell! Jason fainted when those words hit his ears! All we could hear on the other side of the phone was a loud ' _thud_ ' and by the sound, it was obviously Jason. He has the largest muscle mass out of the group.

Surprisingly, they were able to hear our Animal Spirits when Trini questioned us, did the six of us buy pets. Sure, I mean it's completely normal to own a pet frog, ape, bear, wolf, crane and falcon! The six Animal Spirits were sort insulted by the term ' _pet_ ' and gave the Original Red, Yellow and Black Ranger quite a chewing out. I dare say, it was amusing and funny as hell, watching Caesar, Rhea, Artemis, Daedalus, Loki and Kek go off on our friends via the phone. Let's just say… Jason, Trini and Zach were a little lost for words. To be fair, I wouldn't call them pets; so I have to agree with them; they're our Animal Spirits, our guides, an animal representation of ourselves. It's like looking at us, as an animal. I guess after you are touched by The Power, you can see the Ninjetti's Animal Spirits. Anyways, the trio are having the best time of their lives in Switzerland and soon will be heading off to Germany, to observe a political debate in parliament. Apart from that they were glad my friends and I are safe, somewhat unharmed and we're they're having fun.

Back to the present; Aisha and I planned to meet up with the others for a picnic in the park, before catching a movie. We all agreed to see the newly released film - _Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home_. As much as we wanted to see an action movie, we have enough action and monster fights in our lives, so decided to tone it down a bit. Even though I really like giant monster movies, I can't look at them the same way! All of a sudden, our communicators went off! Aisha made sure her parents weren't around, then gave me the thumbs up. I activated the communicator, bringing it close to me and that Aisha can hear.

"Yes father?" All my friends have grown used to me calling Zordon ' _dad_ ' or ' _father_ ', but they think it's really nice and so, they don't mind it. It doesn't affect their mentor-ranger relationship, but at this stage, Zordon is a father-figure to them and my literal father.

 _"Kimberly, Aisha; the other rangers are being attacked Rito, Goldar and Tengas. They need your assistance."_ We both looked at each other. Well, looks like that officially means the cease fire is over. No offence, about time; I want some action!

"We're on our way dad!",

 _"Good luck."_ Then Zordon switched to Eltarian, _"And may the Power protect you, always."_ This is the one phrase I taught my friends, because it was the easiest to say and easy on the ears. So Aisha understood what my father said to us. Father disconnected, then Aisha and I got into our morphing stance; with Rhea and Artemis appearing beside us. We called out to our powers, circling our right arm as pink and yellow electricity flowed through them.

"We need Ninja Ranger Power now!" It's good to be back in action!

* * *

 **And that's the _MMPR: The Movie_ wrapped up! Like I said, I'm not exactly happy I closed this off, you can judge guys; because since I'm writing this, of course I'll be more harsher on myself. Now it's time to get back on the rest of the series canon! Next chapter; Kat will have to face dilemmas as Kimberly prepares to leave. For what?**

 **See you later!**


	9. Joining The War Effort

**Hello again and I'm sure you guys weren't expecting an update this quick. I had this written out in advance, it's a little short and I hope it's not too rushed. I just really needed to get Kimberly off Earth and to her home planet as quickly as possible. I know! Description-Dialogue Ratio is off again!**

 **This is technically the last chapter, thus really completing the story. Don't worry, I'm in the middle of writing out the Epilogue!**

 **I'm not a Kat basher; so this thing about Kim/Tommy vs Kat/Tommy romance, will be approached with a little more maturity. Kat is a sweet person if done right, so I hope I portrayed her character well enough.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"I can't expect loyalty from the army if I do not give it."_

\- General George C. Marshall

* * *

Chapter 8: Joining The War Effort

* * *

 _One Year Later…_

 _15:25…_

 _Friday…_

 _14th March 1996…_

Canon: _Post-A Different Shade of Pink_

( _Scene: Hillard Household, Housing Estate, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I walked down the street, on my way to visit Katherine ' _Kat_ ' Hillard. These last few weeks have been somewhat crazy; no… scratch that! The word I should be using is insane! I met Kat while I was with Aisha, heading to do a little shopping at the reconstructed mall. Even though a year has passed, _The Ooze Incident_ is still fresh in mind of the civilians. Myself and the others were proud of Fred's bravery; a ten year old rallied the other teenagers to help him save their brainwashed parents from ultimately… leaping off a ledge at the construction site to their deaths. I was pretty mad at Ivan Ooze, he saw those people expendable, when they did their duty in digging up the Ectomorphicon Titans; Ooze was pretty much finished with them. During the celebration that was thanking the Power Rangers, Fred was pretty humble about his actions; but he couldn't give in to the temptation that he'd make a great Gold or Silver Ranger. The fireworks display was amazing that night too.

Back to the other topic at hand, Aisha and I met Katherine. She recently moved here from Austrailia, must be quite a travel. I believe she said that she lived in Sydney. I wonder what made her and her parents decide to move? It's not my business; I know my boundaries. I know she was a professional diver, on her way to the Olympic Games; but a serious head injury put a full stop to all that. Now, she's an amazing ballerina, I guess since she can no longer do diving; she can just dance her worries away. She was a little lost in Angel Grove, so I let her tag along with us for the shopping trip. I then introduced Kat to the rest of my friends, even Tommy. She instantly knew that Tommy and I were together and respected that. Kat knew where to draw her boundaries and know what lines not to overstep. Other than that, she is a really kind and sweet girl, even Rhea agreed with me. I even got the approval of the other Animal Spirits. The others got on with her quite well. On the other hand, I couldn't help notices the subtle glances that Billy was giving Kat when she wasn't looking. Hm… looks like Wolfy has developed a crush, I could even sense Daedalus checking her out. Rhea got the same feelings too.

Things didn't exactly stay normal for long, first: I was having difficulty in balancing Ranger duty and gymnastics. I was being trained by the renowned, famous gymnastics coach Gunther Schmidt; I believe he originally lived in Germany. He was a famous male gymnast back in his glory days on the Bar, Uneven Bars, Floor and Rings. He was a legend, competing in the Pan Global Games; which was my dream since I was a child, he won Gold in that prestigious competition and winning Gold and Silver Medal at the Olympic Games. After Schmidt retired from competitive gymnastics, he now owns a gym in Miami, Florida. Tommy encouraged me to go talk to him, I trained with him, then he offered me a place on his team back in Florida. However, the longer I thought about it, the more I seemed unsure. Learning that I'm from Eltar, having better physical attributes, I'm at an unfair advantage with my increased strength, endurance and stamina and God forbid! What if the other gymnasts find out if they stumble across my diary! All my thoughts and secrets are in it! Everything from my feelings to Tommy, my adoption, being a ranger and then what I learned of my origins and not to mention; the frustrations I had with my adoptive parents. Besides all that, I'll be alienated and then what? Secret government military from Area 51 rush in and take me? So far, it's where the detachment of Edwards Air Force is sent, but there's a lot of alien conspiracies surrounding the remote location.

Of course, I nearly gave up gymnastics after my accident. I fell off the balance beam during a late night at Ernie's Youth Centre. I lost my balance from exhaustion and fell hitting my head, hard. I was found by Kat, she called for an ambulance, called my friends and let's say chaos nearly ensued at the hospital. Particularly with Tommy, he felt something was wrong, after he heard my Animal Spirit cry out in pain; in turn, Caesar became worried and agitated. Everyone else felt it too. Tommy described the pain as having a very bad, splitting headache or someone drilling into his skull. The others didn't get it as bad, but they still felt like someone threw a brick at their heads.

When the time to make my decision came, much to everyone's surprise, I declined Coach Schmidt's offer and he respected my decision. All my friends thought I would be staying on as a ranger, but I feel I have a higher calling. I gave it a long, hard thought, but I decided to settle on it. I know the Galaxy is still at war, despite things quietened down, but Rhea feels something big is coming. I settled on the decision that I want to go to my home planet of Eltar and help my mother prepare the army and make sure Zordon's people is safe.

Sadly, it means I must leave my place on the team and I feel Kat is the right person. She deserves this shot at redemption, after being under a spell by Rita; yes, that witch decided to stick her nose in again and almost killing me in the process. I have to say, having my life force drained wasn't fun, I was weak; Rhea was weak and I could faintly hear the falcon, Caesar crying out for his mate with a lot of worry and distress, I must add. It also means I have to lie to my friends; I'm going to tell them that something serious happened to my mom. My step-father called me, saying I need to permanently stay in France. Therefore, I'm moving to Paris and finish school there. It's the only way I can ensure my friends, especially Tommy and Caesar won't follow me. I don't know will Eltar even welcome a human being, let alone approve of our relationship; despite the fact he's a Power Ranger and we're known across the Galaxy now, thanks to the others aid on Edenoi; Alpha's home planet. Unfortunately, I couldn't go because for the first time in my life, I was in bed sick with the flu. It was horrible! And the Eltarian immune system is usually stronger than the humans' system. I guess I didn't have the antibodies.

Anyways, the life force drain was something I never want to go through again, ever! It happened because Kat stole my Power Coin in the middle of a fight. While I was fighting Tengas, Rhea was trying to stop Kat, but she couldn't. So yeah, in a way the bird nearly got eaten by the cat. Kat then used my coin to steal the Falcon Zord, which then resulted in my uncle getting captured. Therefore, the Rangers couldn't use the Ninja Megazord to its full potential. I too was taken and my father was pretty angry, no! He was furious at Zedd. None of us could blame him, he was being a protective father. I'm surprised Kat hasn't figured out Zordon is my father, so I have to tell her that. I was used as a bargaining chip because Zedd created five new Zords based on our Animal Spirits, bar mine and powered by the Falcon Ninja Zord and my uncles energy. They are called the Shogun Zords. Rocky piloted the Red Ape Shogun Zord, Aisha - Yellow Bear Shogun Zord, Billy - Blue Wolf Shogun Zord, then myself and Tommy share the White Falcon Shogun Zord.

Originally, the Zords were evil because Zedd created them, but thanks to Billy's genius level brain, he managed to override that. On their own, the Zords are powerful, but when combined, they form the Shogun Megazord and it's very strong, matching the Ninja MegaFalconZord in strength. The Megazord's strength makes up for its lack in speed; compared to the Ninja MegaFalconZord, or even just the Ninja Megazord formation. No offence, I prefer the Ninja Megazord, the Shogun Megazord is too bulky and stocky for me; but that doesn't mean the flaming sword with the fish shaped hilt is totally awesome. While the others were busy with the Shogun Zords, Tommy went against my father's wishes because of the danger, to venture forth to the Moon Palace and rescue me. If I wasn't unconscious and had a say in the matter, I would have told Tommy the same thing, but Tommy went in. That boy was truly being my White Knight in shining armour. He fought Zedd and all! Even destroying his staff! Everyone was relieved to have me back, but my Power Coin was still with Zedd and his goons.

Thanks to my accident, Kat found the strength to fight off Rita's spell. She even risked her life to go back and infiltrate the Moon Palace to free my uncle and get my Power Coin back. I told her she was stupid, but brave, yet all the more reason I decided to choose her as the second Pink Ranger. Yes, I did lecture Kat a bit; which left her a little baffled and making everyone, including dad and Uncle Ninjor laugh. I looked up and found myself at Kat's house. I searched my pocket and pulled out the address Billy wrote out on a piece of paper for me; yeah… we sort of used his computer to track the cat… no pun intended on Katherine. Oh man, she'll probably scratch my eyes out for making up cat puns. I read the address to make sure I was at the right place and had the right house, then I stared at the house number. Yup, this is the place. Ironically, after everything that happened; I owe Kat my life, because if it wasn't for her, Zordon and Aria would have lost me. I would have died and God forbid and The Power if my adoptive parents and step-father found out.

Walking up to the door, I rapped my knuckles on the door, being a little more careful with my strength. Last time I knocked on Tommy's doorstep, I knocked too hard and sort of… dented the door. Sometimes, I love and curse my Eltarian strength. I did question Zordon about the life span of an Eltarian; male or female. The answer I got was: it's hard to say. Many of his people live extremely long lives, he says Eltarians have their own form of immortality or longevity. It sort of saddens me; I'm still living, but then watching my die one by one. It'll be extremely unfair on Tommy and whatever future we could have together. As much as I love him… maybe he deserves to be with someone he can grow old with. I was broken out of my thoughts when the door shortly opened, revealing Kat's mom. I cleared my throat.

"Mrs Hillard. I'm Kimberly Hart." I said to her, "I'm friends with your daughter Kat. May I see her please?" Mrs Hillard's face changed.

"Ah! So you're the Kim Hart my daughter has been talking about! Let me call her down." She left the door for moment, calling out to Kat, telling her I'm here. "She's coming now Kim and please, just call me Maria. You make me feel old!" I sort of laughed. I didn't know Kat's parents, so I always opted to using surnames; that's the sort of manners my adoptive parents drilled into me. Kat was not long getting ready, I heard her coming down the stairs and Maria moved out of the way.

"Kimberly!" She exclaimed in surprise, in her thick Australian accent. We quickly hugged before pulling apart. "It's good to see you!",

"The feeling is mutual. Kat, would you mind walking with me? I need to talk to you." I said and she nodded. She called out to her mother.

"Mom! I'm going out with Kim! I'll be back later this evening!",

"No problem honey! Stay out of trouble!" I hope trouble will stay away from us. Kat grabbed her denim jacket, exiting her house, closing the door behind us. I decided to bring her to the lakeside at the park.

 _Fifteen Minutes Later…_

 _15:40…_

( _Scene: Lakeside, Park, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I brought Kat down to the lakeside, it's not often I bring people to my place of solitude. It's also a place for Tommy too and I brought my mom here as well. Now Kat is here. I could tell she still feels guilty for what she did, it's not her fault! Like Tommy, she's a victim of Rita's powerful magic! I saw Rhea appear and she sat on my lap. Kat watched with fascination and awe as she stared at my Animal Spirit. I guess after handling my Ninja Power Coin, it has allowed her to see the spirits of our animals. I decided to break the silence between us.

"Kat, you know none of this is your fault!" Said I,

"But it is Kim! I nearly killed you! How can you be so forgiving?" Kat asked me,

"Because Tommy also fell under Rita's control. He knows how you feel." I reasoned, "You were taking orders from Rita without control of your mind and actions! Hell! Zedd put me under a spell and I almost ravaged Angel Grove to the ground!",

"I guess that makes me feel somewhat better. You and the others had your fair share of spells.",

"That would be an understatement Kat." I replied and she laughed at my humorous reply. She feels a little better now, so time to get on a serious note.

"Kat, there is a reason why I wished to speak to you." Noticing the change in my voice, Kat grew serious too.

"What is your reason?",

"The choice is yours Kat and you can have time to think about it. I want you to have my Power Coin." I told her,

"What!?" She exclaimed, "After everything I did! You want to entrust me with your Power Coin!?" I sighed at her.

"What do you know about Zordon?" I questioned, only to be met by a puzzling look.

"Why he's you and the other's mentor! Zordon is also from Eltar. Why would you ask me this?",

"Because Zordon is more than just my mentor. He's my father." Kat gasped in surprise, that the ' _talking head in a tube_ ' is my father. She instantly put two and two together that I'm his daughter. I don't know if I made her feel more guilty, because she now knows she nearly killed the greatest being's daughter!

"Where are you going with this?" She asked, a little nervously, her accent getting a little thicker.

"I'm going to talk to my father to let me go to Eltar and help in the war effort. Myself and Rhea feel something is coming and its big. I need to help my home planet Kat! Please understand!" There was a bit of desperation in my voice, I know it's heavy burden to place on her. Albeit, she is the best person to entrust my secret with. She'll be new on the team and… the two of us have bonded in such a short space of time, I know she will keep my whereabouts hidden, especially Tommy.

"Do the others…" I cut Kat off,

"No!" I said to her sharply, "Under no circumstances are my friends, especially Tommy to know about this!",

"But Kim! If you're right, what if you die!? Tommy will be heartbroken! And you'll be light years away!" I could hear the pain in Kat's voice. She knows if this occurs, it will not only hurt my friends, Aria, Zordon and my Earth parents, but Tommy will be devastated. He and I care connected on a level, deeper compared to the other Ninjetti. Yes, the six of us are bonded by tethers; Emotional and Mental tether. Those two connections allow us to telepathically communicate with each other, feel our emotions; stress included. Tommy and I are different, the two of us are bound by a third connection: that's the Spiritual tether. If something happens to either us, all three of tethers snap, then it feels like a part of our souls have died. I'm sure that's what Tommy felt when my life force was being drained.

"I won't make promises Kat, but I have to do this! I need to help my mother and my birth planet!" I reasoned,

"I'm still comprehending the fact you're from another planet! I mean… you look just like us and you blend in so easily with society! No one would think you're an… alien." She finished the last word a little weakly. I chuckled at her, not bothered by the term at all. However, she wasn't finished her rant. "Then you and the others are running around like freaking Clark Kent!",

"I'll be sure to let you know if Krypton exists." I joked,

"Kimberly Hart!" Kat scolded, slapping me on the shoulder. "You are unbelievable!" I guess she can't understand how I can joke in a situation like this. Hey! Even Rhea is chuckling! She's not alone also, all my friends, especially my boyfriend Tommy can't comprehend how I can joke in serious or perilous events and situations. Ah sure, people need to lighten up sometimes, you'll live longer then. Kat soon calmed down after she controlled her laughter. "Are you sure about this Kim?",

"I've never been so sure in my life Kat and I'm sorry I have to burden you with this secret; but I trust you. My destiny lies elsewhere and it's beyond Earth.",

"I understand Kim. I also see why you declined Coach Schmidt's offer. I will keep your secret. Do what you have to do; just make sure you say goodbye to the others and Tommy." I nodded at her and the two of us hugged.

"Thank you Kat." Now, to tell my father what I'm planning. Unfortunately, Rhea decides to butt in a smart comment to ruin the moment.

"Kara, Kat is right about your unusual and ill timed sense of humour." I glared at my Spirit Animal. Rhea and the other Animal Spirits can be so frustrating sometimes! I'm surprised they haven't sent myself, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, Adam and Billy to a looney bin!

"Rhea! Shut up!" And all Kat could do was laugh her head off as she watched the playful, but bickering dynamic between myself and Rhea. She wouldn't be laughing if I dragged her to Phaedos to my aunt and see what Animal Spirit she has! Oh well, I let Rhea and Kat have their fun.

 _Two Days Later…_

 _12:00…_

 _Sunday…_

 _16th March 1996…_

( _Scene: Command Centre, Desert, Unknown Location, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

After I told father what I was going to do, the two of us broke out into a full scale augment, even switching between English and Eltarian. Yeah, I pretty much have mastery over my home planet's language. Alpha ended up standing to the side, just trying to stay out the argument, even when Zordon asked the automaton for input on the matter. Zordon reasoned why would I abandon my position as a ranger, but I told him I feel that I am needed on Eltar. I explained to him that Rhea is anticipating something; like a full scale attack, but she couldn't exactly tell what. It made Zordon concerned and he conceded into letting me go to our home planet.

Yesterday, he contacted mother to tell her that I would be arriving soon and that led to another argument. Eventually, she too conceded and admitted she does miss me. Aria still doesn't like the idea that I'm helping her in the war effort, but she saw my determination and bravery. She promises Zordon that she will keep me safe. I will be going to Eltar the day after, I'll teleport back to the Command Centre from the airport and they will teleport me to Aria. So this is the day. I also took some time to think about what Zordon said, on the topic about an Eltarian's life span. I can't be with Tommy if I'm going to exceed the normal human life span. So in advance, I wrote him a ' _Dear John_ ' letter and have Zordon and Alpha hold onto it; then send it when he feels the time is right. It broke my heart and Rhea's when writing the letter, but it's for the best. I pretty much cried when I was writing it; Rhea wasn't helping with her telling me that I was making a mistake. I still remember what I wrote on that piece of paper and it's pretty cold; even for me. I have written that my ' _mom is OK. She's recovering from accident._ ' Then explained how I'm ' _adapting to the French Education System_ ' but then… I said that I have ' _met someone else_ ' and I just saw Tommy as a ' _brother_ '. It was harsh, but since Tommy and I are connected mind, body and spirit thanks to our Ninjetti Powers, I have to break some of those connections.

I was pacing inside the Command Centre, waiting for the others to arrive. Father could see my nervousness, Kat was already here with me and she saw how skittish I was. She's aware of the letter I wrote, so she won't be surprised when Tommy gets it, but will act so. Before the others arrive, I made Kat promise to watch over my friends and look out for Tommy. If he moved on from me, I understand, like I said: it's for the best. Perhaps this is why humans and Eltarians will never get along. Then, five streaks of light entered the Command Centre; revealing Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Billy and then Tommy. I heard Rhea cry out for Caesar and he too replied. The other spirits: Loki, Kek, Artemis and Daedalus were not long replying in a similar manner. Everyone suspected something was up. Tommy was first to speak.

"Kat! What are you doing here?" He questioned, "Beautiful, is something wrong?",

"You guys, my step-father Pierre rung me yesterday." I crossed my arms, "I have to go Paris, because something happened to my adoptive mom. I have no choice you guys and Caroline is still my mother. She needs me.",

"It is understandable Kara. This has put you in a difficult position." Father said to me, going through with the lie I told him. I'm sure it breaks his heart too. I'm no better than my real and adoptive parents when it comes to secrets. Tommy sighed a little, but he gets the message. He knows he can't get in between my personal family matters. Now he thinks we have to through long distance relationship. I'll let him be under that illusion, until my father sends the letter; which is marked under Tommy's name and addressed to the Youth Centre. I have to be certain he gets it personally and that I don't have his parents finding it.

"So uh… Kim, since you have to give up your position on the team, I guess that means…" Aisha hesitated on her words. I heard Artemis cry out to Rhea, saying that she will miss her dearly. Artemis and Rhea are Soul Sisters.

"I have chosen Kat to take my place." I finished. Everyone and my dad turned to Kat.

"Katherine, are you ready to take on the responsibility of a Power Ranger and pledge to the three rules set?" Zordon interrogated. Kat looked a little confused. Shit! I forgot to tell her the three rules we all abide by; even the former rangers; which I will soon be, still follow.

"What rules Zordon?" She asked him. Father listed them out to her.

"One: Never use your powers for personal gain. Two: Never instigate a fight, unless you are forced to and three: Never reveal your identity as a Power Ranger." Kat nodded, understanding what my father said. She knows if she breaks one of the rules, then punishment will take place. Nine times out of ten, I expect the Ranger Powers to be stripped away from you, but you'd be lucky to get off with a warning. It may apply for Rule Two, but Rules One and Three are more severe. I then pulled out my Power Coin, looking at it, as the gold coin with the engraving of the crane flash pink. I walked over to Kat, holding her hand, placing my coin in her hand; pink electricity flowed from my hand to hers, completing the Power Transfer.

"Congratulations Kat." I said to her, smiling, "You are now the second Pink Ranger.",

"I won't let you down Kim. Or your father.",

"Rangers, go enjoy the rest of your day." Dad told us, "Katherine, I would like to speak to you alone." I noticed Kat gulp nervously, so I placed my hand on her arm to comfort her. I already forgave her for what she did, I just pray Zordon won't be too harsh on Kat. I heard from Tommy and Aisha that Zordon was pretty pissed during the recent events; mainly because I was being singled out. Billy promised to work on another communicator for Kat, then one by one, we all teleported. Please don't be harsh on Kat dad. I do suspect, he may have a hard time trusting her, despite the fact she my blessing.

( _Katherine's POV_ )

When the other's left, it was just myself, Alpha and Kim's father Zordon. I must admit, I'm terrified of what he has to say after what I did. I won't blame him for any spiteful words he lashes onto me. I mentally prayed to myself, preparing for verbal assault, or; God and The Great Power have mercy on me, a really long lecture that will put University classes to shame. Alpha stayed to the side and I looked up at Zordon. Despite the way he looks, because of his Time Warp, Zordon is an imposing person. The rangers', also my mentor spoke, breaking the silence.

"Katherine." His voice boomed the Command Centre, "Even though my daughter has forgiven you for the recent events that have passed and entrusted you with her Power Coin; I will not be so easy to budge." I open my mouth to counter, or just say that I'm really sorry, but he's still not finished. "No Kat! You will listen. Even though you were under a spell of my long time nemesis; you nearly killed my daughter Kara, mine and my wife's only child! And you nearly succeeded in doing so!" He is definitely like a father yelling at his dauhgter's friend for doing wrong. I'm getting that on a larger scale, I could hear the anger in his voice. It's actually scary.

"I really am sorry Zordon, if I could take it all back and fought Rita's spell in the first place, none of this wouldn't have happened." I cried, tears rolling down my cheek.

"I know you are Katherine." Zordon's voice softened, "But it will take time for me to forgive you. You did put my child in danger. However, I at least have to thank you for retrieving the Power Coin; it was dangerous and risky. You saved Kara from dying." Kara? Is that Kimberly's birth name? I already deducted that Kimberly was adopted. I still can't believe she's from another planet and I was saddened that a war across the Galaxy forced Zordon and his wife to place her somewhere safe. However, from hearing what Zordon said, I'm glad he appreciates my bravery; I just have to work hard at gaining his trust. Kimberly wouldn't want her father to hold onto grudges either.

"Thank you Zordon. I promise I won't let you down.",

"Don't promise me Katherine. Promise my daughter and do not disappoint her or let her believe she has made a mistake." I wouldn't say Zordon was harsh here, he was more lecturing me; which I'd rather prefer. I do promise to uphold the legacy of the Pink Ranger and hopefully with time; Zordon will learn to trust me. After that, I teleported to meet up with my new friends.

 _Next Day…_

 _9:55…_

 _Monday…_

 _17th March 1996…_

( _Scene: Angel Grove Airport, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I stood at the departure gate with Tommy and the gang, as the prepared to bid me farewell. I'll be ' _leaving_ ' for France, Paris but in truth; I'm going to sneak off to a quiet spot and teleport to the Command Centre. Tommy and the others rung the school, saying they'll be late and Principal Caplan permitted their tardiness. Everything was a bit rushed, all I had was the essentials packed in my duffle bag. I hugged my friends one by one, before locking myself with Tommy. We held onto each other like our lives depended on it. We spent our last moment together at the Youth Centre and the park. Tommy then took me to the lakeside and we enjoyed each other's company.

Deep down, I hate lying to them, but I know Tommy; he'll demand to come with me, I can't risk his life in a war zone. Anyways, he'll need to be constantly near me because he doesn't have the same level of Eltarian as I do. I will have to constantly translate for him. I had my ' _ticket_ ' in hand. Alpha forged one for me and it's real enough, I had my passport for further luck and the automaton also hacked into the airport's software to put my name in one the list for a flight to Paris; just to make it more believable because I never paid for a ticket.

"I'll miss you Beautiful. Contact me when you can." He said,

"I will." I lied. I won't be able to contact him if I'm off planet and if Eltar is attacked, communications could be down for some time, but I won't risk it.

"Take care sister." Aisha sniffed, drying away a single tear with her hand.

"You make it sound like I'm dying. I'm not Aisha. I'll miss you all!" Then the alert went off for my ' _flight_ '.

 _"Flight 237 to Paris, France will take off in one hour. Please proceed to Departure Gate Three."_ I sighed sadly.

"That's my flight guys. Goodbye." I gave Tommy one last kiss, before walking through customs, as my friends and boyfriend waved and yelled ' _goodbye_ ' and ' _good luck_ '. When my friends were out of sight, I headed to the toilet area, of all places. I made sure it was quiet and no one was there. Yup, pretty quiet for a public area. I activated my communicator.

"Dad, I'm ready for teleportation." I said,

 _"Alright Kara. You may teleport to the Command Centre."_ He answered. I tapped my communicator and consumed myself in a pink light beam.

 _Moments Later…_

( _Scene: Command Centre, Desert, Unknown Location, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I landed inside the Command Centre, I can't believe this is the last time I'll see this place. I'm genuinely going to miss my friends, especially Tommy, but I realised he deserves someone else. I may be able to give him the happiness he deserves, but… he'll leave me when his time passes and I can't go through such pain. I hate the fact I pulled off this intricate lie, but it's for the best. Tommy deserves to live a happy life with someone… normal; not someone from another planet. The distance may make it better for me; I will be light years away from Earth. Then Alpha broke my thoughts.

"Kimberly, Aria has the teleportation pad ready for you. We'll be able to send you to Eltar safely.",

"OK Alpha. I'm ready and I will miss you." I said to the little robot,

"Ai aye aye! I'll miss you too!" Alpha walked over and gave me a quick hug, before letting go.

"You are very brave Kara. Give Aria my regards and stay safe. We will meet again someday." My father switched to native language. "May the Power protect you, always.",

"May the Power protect you too, father." I replied in the same language. Then, I was consumed in a dark grey teleportation beam and vanished.

 _Sometime Later…_

 _10:25 (Earth Time)…_

 _Evening (Eltarian Time)…_

( _Scene: Teleportation Chamber, Eltar Army Barracks, Eltar_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I landed on the teleportation pad my mother prepared. I looked up and saw my mother in her full armour; her cloak swaying the background. I'm so glad I learnt my home language, I will have no issues conversing with the people here. I saw mom let out a smile of joy and happiness. I ran over and hugged her tightly. It's been what? Three years since I last saw her, of course I would… miss being in the arms of my real mother.

"I missed you mom." I said in Eltarian,

"I'm here now my Crane." We then pulled away. She opened the door behind us to lead me out of the room. I had to block my eyes because the sun was so bright, once I adjusted to the light; I looked out to my birth home. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened with shock, awe and purge wonder. I can't believe I'm actually standing on my home planet, my place of birth. Mother stood beside me, placing her hand on my shoulder, giving me a warm smile. "Welcome to Eltar Kara. Welcome home." With that, I clutched my necklace. Welcome home indeed.

* * *

 **And that's it! I really hope you all liked it! As for the sentence about lighten up to ' _live a little longer_ '; that's a nod to Naughty Dog's _Uncharted: The Lost Legacy_. Check it out, PS exclusive and it's a short, but an a amazing game! **

**Stay tuned for the Epilogue!**

 **Bye!**


	10. Epilogue: Prepare For War

**This is it! The Epilogue is finally here and finished! I can't believe I managed to pull off finishing this story before returning to Year Two University! This chapter is more or less focused on Kimberly and her three year stay on Eltar. I did put in a lot more flashbacks than normal. It spreads over _Zeo_ , _Turbo_ and nearing the end of _In Space_. Yes, I am aware I have left potential for some standalone stories; which I might consider writing.**

 **However, I will be taking a long break, I might not have time to write again until I get a break from University. So I will consider my proposals.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song: _Just Stay_ \- A Skylit Drive. It's only used for entertainment purposes.**

 **Enjoy the last and final chapter!**

* * *

 _"The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him,_

 _but because he loves what is behind him."_

\- G.K. Chesterton

* * *

Epilogue: Prepare To War

* * *

 _Three Years Later…_

 _Year: 1999…_

Canon: _Power Rangers In Space; Pre-Countdown To Destruction_

( _Scene: Kimberly's Room, Resting Quarters, Eltar Army Barracks, Eltar_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I sat inside my living quarters, getting some much needed rest after a long war meeting with mother and the rest of the officials; both from the barracks and the Elders of Eltar. I decided to take my armour off because I was starting to sweat in it. It took me a while to adapt to Eltar, but once I got into routine and began helping around; it really sped up the process. A lot has happened in the past three years; The Elders allowed me to be second-in-command, behind my mom; I'm basically the equivalent of a Lieutenant. I oversaw the training of the army and helped improve the weaponry. Eltar has now moved on from swords, shields and other weapons of old warfare.

They have now advanced to laser technology; designing literally laser guns, with thanks to the advanced technology of KO-35. Heavy battalion armour has also been scrapped, switching it for lightweight, but durable military style gear; similar to SWAT or the army from Earth. Well, the one thing I did suggest was that they keep the swords, short swords and daggers as a side arm; even though they have their laser pistols. I even took some combat tactics that I read up, like adding an attachment underneath their laser rifles and snipers; like a combat knife.

I thought back to three years ago, so much has changed, I feel have changed too. War does that to you sometimes. I miss my friends: Jason, Zach, Trini and Billy; from my time when we started off as the Original Rangers. Then Aisha, Rocky, Kat and Adam; becoming the second generation of the Original Rangers. I especially miss my ex-boyfriend Tommy. He's heartbroken, hurt, but I think he has moved on. My father sent my letter to Tommy by the time he and the others became Zeo Rangers; their powers no longer came from the Power Coins which are now destroyed, but the shards of the Zeo Crystal. Thinking back to my third best female friend; the Austrailian blonde Kat, I feel bad for her. I burdened with the fact; for three years she knew I'm here on mine and father's home planet, fighting in a war. She was well aware that Zordon was going to send Tommy my letter. I am being unfair on her, after everything she did for! Now I'm the selfish one!

Back to the Zel Crystals. In total there are six shards; the five my friends have and then the Gold Zeo Crystal, that resides on the planet of Triforia. I believe the current owner is Prince Trey; that's a story I'll set to the side for now. Speaking of ranger powers, I got my Ninjetti Powers back! It came back just when my friends lost their powers and became Zeo Rangers. I was sparring with one of the soldiers.

 ** _Three Years Ago…_**

 ** _11:00 (Earth Time)…_**

 ** _Morning (Eltarian Time)_**

 ** _Year: Spring, 1996…_**

( **Flashback** / _Scene: Sparring Grounds, Eltar Army Barracks, Eltar_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

 **I rolled under a side kick from one of the soldiers I decided to spar with. In fact, I took him under my wing personally. I retaliated with various punches and hooks, while the solider; I believe his name is Bohan blocked them all, making me smile. He could barely do any of this five weeks ago, however, he makes up for it with his excellent marksmanship; he has quite a sharp eye. His position is with the snipers, hand him a laser sniper; he'll put down the targets before you even blink. Yet he struggled with close quarter combat training, which I introduced. It was important to ensure that the soldiers can handle themselves unarmed; but Bohan's struggle will get him killed. He even had difficulty in sword fighting. So I took him to the side and I trained him personally, going at his pace and I used the sword fighting lessons my mom taught me; well… from her advisor Boreas. I have to say; like Uncle Ninjor and my surrogate uncle, Ernie, Boreas is like another family member. Boreas is also one of the best swordsman on this planet. Bohan quickly caught on though, now he could at least keep up with myself and even Jason if they were to meet.**

 **Then, I jumped over a sweep kick he executed, before following it up with a right hook. Once more, I blocked it and countered with a punch of my own. This punch was different, instead of sending him sprawling to the sandy ground of the sparring arena, he flew a complete two meters away from me! I ran over to help him up and apologised. Before he could even accept my apology, he got spooked when he told me I was glowing! At first, I thought he was being stupid, until I looked at my hands. He was right! I was glowing and I was glowing pink! What does this mean? It wasn't long until I heard the familiar screech of a bird I know too well: my Crane. Surprisingly, the Eltarian soldier was able to see my Animal Spirit, looking in awe as my spirit flew around me, playfully. The young soldier and others on the grounds, knew they stood before the presence of a Ninjetti and a bearer of The Great Power.**

 **"Rhea!" I said, calling out her name, in English. "You came back! But how?",**

 **" _A matter we will discuss privately._ " She answered, resting on my shoulder. I looked back to Bohan, he already accepted my apology. I nodded, then switched back to Eltarian.**

 **"You are dismissed solider." Bohan saluted me sharply, the official Eltarian salute: standing stiff and straight, right arm across the chest and moved it backwards, so his fist met the centre of his chest. I did the same thing and he left. Now, back to more pressing matters like… how the hell are my Ninjetti Powers back!? I swore I gave them to Kat!**

 _Ten Minutes Later…_

 _11:05 (Earth Time)…_

( _Scene: Kimberly's Room, Resting Quarters, Eltar Army Barracks, Eltar_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

 **I walked back to my room and closed my door, so I could talk to Rhea undisturbed. She flew off from my shoulder and landed on the bed. I grabbed a chair and sat down in front of her. Now, I can speak full on English. I swear I'm going to give myself a headache from all this language jumping or switching for that matter.**

 **"Rhea, how are you here? I thought I passed on my powers to Kat?" I questioned,**

 **" _Did you forget what your aunt and uncle told you about the Ninjetti Powers? And the Animal Spirits?_ " Rhea asked me. I frowned, thinking long and hard. Then it struck me.**

 **"You're my Animal Spirit! You are a representation of me, not Kat!",**

 **" _Exactly my human! I never belonged to Kat. I belonged to you._ " She exclaimed,**

 **"Well, I got a transmission from my father a few days ago, for a so-called friendly catch up. It does not tolerate for your behaviour towards Kat." I said to her sharply, my Lieutenant demeanour showing through, "What was this I heard about you not listening to Kat or her sometimes loosing control of the Crane Ninja Zord?" I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms, waiting for Rhea's reply.**

 **" _She just wasn't you! Sometimes we even clashed!_ " Rhea flapped her wings in an agitated manner. I growled frustratedly, I was on the verge of pulling my hair out.**

 **"RHEA!" I yelled, "That does not give you the excuse to disobey someone I entrusted my powers to! When we go back, you are profusely apologising to Kat!",**

 **" _Kat wields the Zeo Powers now. It doesn't matter._ " She said to me stubbornly. Sometimes I love and hate the fact mine and the other Ninjetti's Animal Spirits are a representation of ourselves. It's a blessing and a curse. However, hearing a new power got my attention.**

 **"Zeo Powers? What happened to the Ninjetti?" I asked. Damn, I really feel disconnected.**

 **" _Master Vile destroyed the Power Coins. Don't worry, the Ninja Zords are safely stored in the Zord Bay._ " I was trying to wrap my head around this. Wow, so much has happened when I was gone! Who's Master Vile? I'll look into that later or ask my mother. So… oh no! They're fighting the Machine Empire! We were actually in the process of tracking King Mondo's movements.**

 **"So let me get this straight Rhea; so the Power Coins actually acted like a… tether to the other rangers. So when they were destroyed, that tether broke?",**

 **" _Yes! That's right Kara!_ " Rhea flapped her wings again, this time excitingly, " _When the tether broke, I was free from the bondage of the coin, allowing me to find you! The other spirits: Caesar, Artemis, Loki, Kek and Daedalus went to their owners; your friends and remained inside of them, now dormant._ " Wow, that's a lot to take in. Then my mind struck something. I felt a pang of hurt hit me when Rhea mentioned Caesar, in which she's referring to Tommy. I pushed him to the side of my mind then.**

 **"What of the Command Centre?" I asked her desperately,**

 **" _Destroyed, but your father, Alpha and friends are fine. The Command Centre rebuilt itself and is now the Command Chamber._ " Rhea reassured and I sighed with relief. At least none of my friends are dead, or my father and Alpha.**

 **"Thanks for coming back to me Rhea." I smiled at my Crane Spirit. With that, Rhea flew over to me, landing on my shoulder and nuzzled into my neck.**

 **" _I am glad too._ " She cooed.**

( **Flashback Ends** )

So that's that memory. It was a little crazy. A year flew by and before I knew it, it was the year nineteen-ninety-seven! I spent a whole year on Eltar. Soon, Tommy, Billy, Kat, Rocky, Aisha and Adam will be graduating from Angel Grove High School. Someday, I'll return to Earth when all this is over; when this blasted war is over. Now, violence and resistance is beginning to pick up. I had to dispatch some troops to aid in the fighting; I too helped in some of the campaigns as well and freeing small, key planets like Mirinoi. I was honoured to meet the Champions of the legendary Galaxy Sabres. I did tell my mom about the return of my Ninjetti Powers, they couldn't have timed their arrival ever so perfectly! They will greatly help in the war, even give us an edge and offer a sign of hope to some people. Not to mention, she was overjoyed to see Rhea again, her former Animal Spirit; those two talked for hours on end.

If I'm honest, Rhea did help me cope with my lonliness. The Summer of that year was also when, I was feeling a little depressed. I missed my friends, I knew Tommy needed some closure, an explanation to why I broke up with him. I looked at my newly made communicator, unlike Billy's model; no offence to him, I can now teleport locally and interplanetary. Aria, being my mom as per usual, if she isn't carrying out her war duties; noted I was upset and decided to give me a few days off from service. Actually… it was more like a short, forced vacation, I was thankful for that; yet at the same time, it was the worst vacation ever. So this is how it happened.

 _ **Two Years Ago…**_

 _ **13:00…**_

 _ **Tuesday…**_

 _ **5th May 1997…**_

 **Canon: _Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie_**

( **Flashback** / _Scene: Back Road, Outside Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

 **I landed five minutes away from Angel Grove, so I'm not far from the city. Holding my duffle bag, Rhea appeared again to keep me company. I wore loose clothes, on the healer's orders after my last fight on Mirinoi. I sort of battered my left shoulder, so it's a little sensitive; and to why it's bandaged up. Scorpius, another member of The UAE; attacked the indigenous planet. Stingwingers; Scorpius' foot soldiers, plant some mines. I was close one of those mines and it went off; the shrapnel embedding itself into my shoulder. Not fun. As I began walking, I heard a car honk from behind me. I turned, seeing the car pull up beside me; Rhea vanished in fear of being spotted, even though anyone who hasn't touched The Power can't see her. The person inside pulled down the car window, revealing none other than my brother Jason. I cracked a wide smile.**

 **"Jason!" I cried, instantly getting into the car as quickly as he revealed himself. I hopped in and hugged him tightly.**

 **"Kim! I would like to breathe!" He wheezed and I pulled away. Damn Eltarian strength these days.**

 **"Sorry Jase." I apologised sheepishly, "I just haven't seen you in ages!",**

 **"I can say the same about you. You vanished off the face of the Earth for a solid year!" Jason said, with a tinge of worry in his voice. I sighed, Jason is my brother; he at least deserves to know the truth. I bet Kat still kept my secret and it does burden her. She promised to keep it though. Jason saw my bandaged shoulder and instantly got into big brother mode. "Kim, what happened to your shoulder!? You better start explaining and no lies sis!",**

 **"The reason why I disappeared from Earth, was because I wasn't on the planet at all. I was on my home planet Eltar; helping the war effort." That gave Jason the shock of his life.**

 **"YOU'RE DOING WHAT!" He shouted, causing me to cover my ears. Jason took deep, long breaths to calm himself down. Once he cleared his head, he began the interrogation, as I expected. "Do the others know? What about Tommy?",**

 **"Tommy and I are no longer together Jason." He leaned back in his seat.**

 **"Oh right. The ' _Dear John_ ' letter. How could I forget? You really hurt him Kim. It's not like you! Tommy will go through hell and high water for you!",**

 **"I did it to stop him from following me to Eltar! I'm needed there, he's needed on Earth!" I reasoned, "Also Eltarians have much longer life spans. Is that fair on Tommy!? He deserves to be with someone he can grow old with!" Jason sighed, I knew he gave into my deductive reasoning.**

 **"Listen, I'm on my way to help out with Little Angel's Orphanage. Before that, how about we go scuba diving? I did promise to take you a few years back." He gave me a little cheeky smile and I laughed a little. My god! Jason, you are an insufferable older brother.**

 **"I'd love that big brother." I patted his shoulder. Jason turned the car back on and pulled the handbrake, not before putting in one last sentence.**

 **"You still didn't answer my question on how you injured your shoulder." I looked away, before facing him again; staring into his dark brown eyes.**

 **"I injured it while giving aid to the people of Mirinoi in their rebellion.",**

 **"You know what, I'm not going to go even further than that. Right now, you and I need sibling bonding time."**

( **Flashback Ends** )

As you all know, that is probably the last time, I promised myself about going on a ' _relaxing_ ' trip with my big brother. Next time, I'll just go on a shopping trip with Aisha, Kat and Trini. What can go wrong with that? During our diving experience, we ended up being captured by a Space Pirate; who I like to call The Lady Gaga Wannabe. The Space Pirate is named Divatox; at first we were held as a bargaining chip to get the Zeo Rangers to trade the Dimensional Gatekeeper Lerigot, for us. Zordon was pretty angry that I was captured, let alone, he didn't know I was back on Earth. Thankfully his anger was directed towards Divatox; the last time he was this angry was when Lord Zedd held me captive.

Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa haven't been seen since they high tailed and abandoned the Moon Palace when The Machine Empire arrived. They're not fully defeated, but their forces have been weakened. Then we got intelligence from one of our spies that movements and activity is picking up within The United Alliance of Evil. It's pretty worrying. Now, back to what was dubbed by the former Turbo Rangers as: _The Muranthias Incident_. Unlike _The Ooze Incident_ , this fight was thankfully held in a different dimension. Anyways, while our friends were following Divatox and save us from her clutches, Jason and I were having a nice catch up inside the bilge of her Subcraft.

It was when he told me that Billy decided to stay on the planet of Aquitar after, what was described to be an ageing problem. However, he said he was happy, so maybe I might meet him if I have to attend political affairs, or war meetings on that planet. Jason even got to be a ranger again tempoarily! He became the Gold Zeo Ranger after Trey lost control of his powers. Unfortunately, the Gold Zeo Powers were not made to be wielded by a human, so they began to leech off his life force and nearly killed him! So, back to the rest of the story.

( **Flashback** / _Scene: Bilge, Subcraft, Unknown Location, Ocean, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

 **Jason supported my weight as I listened in on psychotic Lady Gaga Wannabe rant on and on about how she's going to sacrifice us to a volcano demon named Maligore. Then she's going to join his hand in marriage and take over the universe. I read some manuscripts and books about Maligore and how he was sealed away inside his volcano on the lost island of Muranthias by the Ninjetti of Old. I have seen drawings and depictions of Maligore, none are too appealing to look at; he is a literal demon. Not to mention; Maligore is the younger brother of Dark Spectre, the mastermind behind The United Alliance of Evil. It's creepy, those two are literal versions of Hell's twins. Also, we are not the only ones trapped here in the bilge. Bulk and Skull are here too and one of Divatox' goons scrambled their brains, like I'm sure they overstep the line of their normal idiocy and stupidity. If that's even possible, but oh god! They smell like they drove through a fish market or something like that!**

 **After hearing the Rangers' new enemy's plan, Jason let me hop down from his hand and watched as I sighed. Just when Divatox' voice rang through the bilge, cackling over the fact she has Zordon's daughter in tow and we're both former rangers. Also the fact, we'll make Maligore very powerful.**

 **"Great." I said, to break the silence, before I get a headache just from hearing her voice above us. "All I wanted was a little break from the war, help you with the orphanage and now we're going to become munchies for a demon." This is not how I imagined my death and refuse to be some monster's dinner plate!**

 **"The others will reach us Kim. Don't give up." Jason comforted, patting my shoulder. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, so it'll be out of my face. Good thing I always bring an emergency bobble. "Like you said, I wish we could morph." That was when Rhea appeared, surprising Jason as he let out a yelp. "Good grief!" I tried to muffle my laughter; he's not used to Animal Spirits popping up, out of the blue and unexpected. Then Rhea spoke to both of us.**

 **" _Jason, good to see you despite the situation._ ",**

 **"Yeah?" Jason responded, raising his voice an octave. It's not something you hear everyday, but it does lighten up our scenario. "Nice to to meet you too." Rhea turned to me.**

 **" _Kara, you can morph! You can blast us out of here!_ ",**

 **"OUT OF THE QUESTION!" I yelled, making Jason quiver in fear slightly. I filled him in on how I'm a Lieutenant in the Eltarian Army and that side of me is showing. "I'm sorry for yelling, but it's too dangerous! If Divatox knows I still have my powers; she could… have me delivered to The UAE.",**

 **"The UAE?" Jason asked me,**

 **" _The United Alliance of Evil._ " Said Rhea to Jason. It doesn't take a genius to know they are bad news and mean serious trouble; on an intergalactic scale. I had to look at the cell, to make sure Bulk and Skull weren't looking or listening; even though they can't see Rhea. I clutched my necklace, rubbing it tentatively. Jason instantly knew I was scared and I genuinely am.**

 **"If you won't morph, so what will we do?",**

 **"We use brain power." I smiled, looking at the panel behind me and Jason instantly copped onto what I was planning. However, he saw the risks and flaws in my idea.**

 **"But… isn't that going to flood the entire bilge with water?" Wordlessly, I grabbed my brother's arm, where he wore his diving computer and activated it.**

 **"Listen, we're at four hundred and thirty-two meters at the moment. Once we reach the Nemesis Triangle, and we are one hundred meters then…" Jason followed my idea.**

 **"We swim out in one breath." I nodded in response.**

 **" _A smart, but risky plan Kara._ " Rhea agreed, " _The two of you must act quickly. The Nemesis Triangle is fast approaching and Lerigot is going to open the gateway._ "**

 _Ten Minutes Later…_

 **Oh god! This was actually a bad idea! A very bad idea. Myself and Jason were after prying the panel loose to allow the water to come in, now that we're passing through The Nemesis Triangle, water is gushing in all of a sudden. That was a bit too soon than I originally planned. The two of us leaned our bodies against the panel, we're not exactly one hundred meters below sea level! I looked at Jason's diving computer as the meters counted down. Now it's near enough a hundred meters. A hundred and ten meters will have to do, before we loose all our air supply in the bilge when this place floods! We have to get the panel open now! Right now, I'm pretty much relying on my Eltarian strength at this point, but the pressure of the water behind is becoming too great!**

 **"Jason! Find the pipe you made! Help me get the panel open!" I ordered,**

 **"Alright!" Jason took his breath and swam underneath to find the pipe he put down. He didn't spend too long, arising to the surface with the object in hand. He placed the curved side of the pipe into the gap of the panel and we both pulled. "It's not working! It's too heavy!" He grunted,**

 **"Keep pulling Jason! I can't do all the heavy work! I'm not freaking Supergirl!",**

 **"What you two doing?" Bulk asked us in a stupid accent,**

 **"Are we drowning?" There's Skull's voice, thinking he's a bloody German and they ticked me off, because I'm trying to focus! God! When we get back to Angel Grove, I hope they remember none of this! None! It was just a dream to them. I turned around sharply glaring at them and yelled, like I would be giving out to a soldier who disobeyed my orders.**

 **"WILL YOU GUYS BE QUIET!? I'M TRYING TO GET US ALL OUT OF HERE ALIVE!" I turned back to help Jason open the panel and I definitely shut Bulk and Skull up. We tugged at the circular door again.**

 **"I feel sorry for the soldiers of Eltar." Jason joked and I glared at him.**

 **"Jason!" I growled and the former Tyrannosaurus Ranger backed down. I only act like this when I'm stressed and that's what I'm feeling right now. Finally, the panel came loose, opening up our exit. "Jase, we need to get Bulk and Skull out too." It literally took us ten seconds to get the two former school bullies out of their cell and we explained to them what to do. The four of us took one deep breath and dove underwater. Bulk and Skull were out first, that's the one thing Zordon told us to do, with or without powers: civilians come first. I made Jason go next, I couldn't afford to lose my brother, thankfully he did not fight me on this and swam through. Unfortunately, his skin tight water suit got caught, must be in the nail and probably a thick dangling thread. I eventually managed to free him and he was out of the Subcraft. As long as my big brother is safe, I don't care what happens to me. Then just as I was about to swim out, an emergency door shut my exit, so I was forced to swim back. Next, all the water was drained out, allowing me to get my breath back.**

 **I heard Divatox open the hatch above me, expecting to find myself and Jason, but she only saw me. Her face made a sneer.**

 **"Well, I guess Maligore will have to do with one sacrifice." I smiled at her, knowing that she lost a sacrifice, but also, a former ranger. "I'm sure he will take great pleasure in having an Eltarian for lunch!" And she shut the hatch. I sat down inside the bilge and sighed. Rhea appeared again, resting on my lap to comfort me. Jason is safe now, so my Animal Spirit is good enough as company.**

( **Flashback Ends** )

Eventually, we arrived at the lost island of Muranthias; I was chained by the wrists, which kind of brought back memories when Zedd had me in his cell. It was the first time I was actually turned evil and literally attacked my home and my friends. I prayed that the situation was different, that I'll just die after being lowered into the volcano. Sadly, Jason's freedom didn't last long, when we reached the entrance to The Serpent's Temple, I saw Jason tied to a long, thick strong pole. He was captured by what looked like a tribe, worshippers of Maligore and protectors of his temple. I believe the people are known as Malichians. It made me sick how these people could worship a monster.

That was when Divatox forced poor, sickly weak Lerigot to open the door and send the tribe to their knees. The Serpent's Temple was the last place Jason and I wanted to be, because right in the middle, was large freaking lava pit! Oh man! What was it called again? The Pit of Eternal Flame? Jason was scared, I was scared and Rhea was too. The three of prayed that the other Rangers will come and rescue us. What occurred in the temple was… one of my darkest moments. Sometimes, I get nightmares about it. There's always something addicting, like a drug, about being turned evil, corrupted by what was called The Flame of Destruction.

( **Flashback** / _Scene: The Serpent's Temple, Inside Volcano, Muranthias_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

 **Jason and I dangled over the hot searing lava pit, that made our bodies cover in sweat. The fire that was being ejected from the lava, didn't really help our situation and well knowing we are definitely becoming munchies for Maligore and I'm sure he'll savour the Eltarian blood. I can at least thank the Great Power that Divatox did not take my mother's necklace, because I did notice her obsession and fetish for over the top jewellery. Hey! What would she see in the necklace that is practically a hand-me down? It's just plain silver, or I think it is silver. Why didn't I be more stubborn and not accept the forced vacation from my mom? I should have stayed on Eltar, just like Billy who's staying on Aquitar, quite a secure, safe planet.**

 **It wasn't long when the Rangers entered the scene, surprising everyone. Huh? Their suits are different. I thought Tommy and the others were Zeo Rangers, did they get a power upgrade? I see Tommy is still in red, but no offence, I prefer him in White or Green. Red… just doesn't suit him very well. I bet he'll look much hotter in basic black; OK! Don't jinx myself, Tommy may eventually retire from active Ranger duty some time. I could feel Caesar inside his soul, he's trying to wake up; he senses his mate Rhea. I looked to the Green Ranger, and can instantly tell it's Froggy Boy underneath the helmet. Kek is still in there. I didn't need to second guess that the Pink Ranger is Kat; then I looked at Blue and Yellow Ranger, expecting it to be Aisha and Rocky; but I couldn't feel Artemis and Loki, so it's not them.**

 **"Who invited you?" She sneered at the five rangers.**

 **"We did!" I said boldly to her. I looked at both sides. "Rangers, this is Divatox. Divatox, meet your worst nightmare!" That caused her to growl, while Tommy and Kat attempted to muffle their chuckles. They know my reputation for joking in these situations.**

 **"Kim!" Jason hissed, "Now is not the time for your inappropriately timed humour!" Then, Lady Gaga Wannabe just scoffed.**

 **"Lower them into the pit!" Myself and Jason couldn't help but yell out in fear as we were being lowered by her two foot soldiers called Piranhatrons. Now, all chaos ensues. We both see Tommy making his way to us, but the person in blue was making quick headway. I have to say, it definitely isn't Rocky, you didn't have to think twice that it was a KID underneath the helmet; high pitched, unbroken voice, this lad hasn't even hit puberty! My best bet is he's about two or three years older than Fred Kelman. I couldn't help but let out a few Eltarian and English explicits, calling my father every sort of name in the book. Jason decided to outright ignore me. He's not used to hearing me speak a foreign language.**

 **Despite being a kid and the youngest Power Ranger to date, he was holding his own quite well. Though, he appears to be new at the fighting, it does look like he had some lessons in a form of Martial Arts, but his stances and technique were a little off, not well perfected. He didn't appear to have any form of strategy or co-ordination. Besides all that, he defeated the guards and stopped the gear from lowering us any further. It allowed myself and Jason to breathe in relief. It didn't last long when that weird looking henchman, Elgar I think. I swear I read his file somewhere, he went after the Blue Ranger, leaving the heavyweight tin can to lower us again. God damn it! No!**

 **The situation caused Rhea to awaken and cry out in distress, begging Tommy and Caesar to save us! It gave Tommy a renewed sense of energy, hearing the Crane call out to him, but it wasn't enough. The Piranhatrons outnumbered the Rangers, holding them back and we were fully lowered into The Pit of Eternal Flame. That was when Jason and I lost consciousness.**

( _Scene: Kimberly's Conscience_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

 ** _I opened my eyes and looked around. My surroundings were entirely black, just… endless darkness in all directions. I looked at my hands, they were still shackled, that was when I heard my name being called out, but not by my adoptive name, but my birth name. The voice started off as a whisper, yet it eventually got louder and it scared me. Oh my god! What's happening? What is going on? The darkness surrounding me was lit up by a pair of glaring, glowing red eyes. I gulped out of fear. I'm guessing that's Maligore._**

 ** _"You are right Kara of Eltar, daughter of Zordon and Aria of Eltar and Phaedos." His voice deep and demonic. The books weren't kidding about him being a volcano or Fire Demon. I decided to stand bold anyways, I have some fight in me!_**

 ** _"I'm not going to fight my friends Maligore! You can't make me!" All that did, was make him chuckle and darkly. I don't like where this is going._**

 ** _"You won't fight me Kara. My Flame is too powerful, even for an Eltarian like you." His eyes moved a little closer, I swear that I have caught sight of his lower jaw! "Even better. I have a Ninjetti; a wielder of The Great Power in my midst. You are too precious to devour, you will make a valuable ally for my brother's Alliance!" He growled, with a sense of triumph in his voice. Shit! I'm busted! Maligore's eyes began to glow fiercely. "Now Pink Crane Ninjetti! Accept the Flame of Destruction! Accept its power! Become my child!"_**

 ** _From his eyes, jets of intense fire came pouring from them, heading directly towards me. The fire began to surround me, it forced Rhea to appear, as she cried out in pain. I saw her glow a deep shade of red and another bird separated from her body. This bird let out a proud screech because it is now free. Oh god! It's my Thunder Zord! I thought I forever lost that spirit after Rito destroyed the Thunder Zords! Firebird accepted the power of the flame, as it corrupted her and twisted my former Thunder Zord Spirit into something… pure evil. Next, I was the one who cried out as the Flame of Destruction took over my body. I fell to my knees as the fire possessed me. Maligore laughed as I writhed in pain._**

 ** _"Do not fight it. Accept it my child! Become Firebird!" Then… all I could see was red._**

( _Scene: The Serpent's Temple, Inside Volcano, Muranthias_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

 **Jason and I appeared again in a shower of fire, our backs turned to everyone. I ignored the commotion and comments being made. The two of us turned around, facing the Turbo Rangers. They all took a step back out of slight fear. They do not know who they are dealing with now. Kimberly and Jason are no longer here!**

 **"Kimberly? Jason?" Poor Tommy, he sounds so nervous. It's not like the former White Falcon Ninjetti, to let out a hint of fear. Looking at Tommy and his team, I let out a subtle smirk, before demonstrating a part of my strength. I raised my arms and with pure strength alone, with the added enhanced Eltarian strength, I broke the shackles clean off my wrists. Rex followed suit. It made everyone wary. That was when the annoying Space Witch yelled out.**

 **"Maligore's children! Destroy all that is good and pure!" Who does she think she is? She does not call the shots; Rex and I shall do things our way. I leaped off the edge of the pit, landing like a predator, ready to pounce on its prey. Rex wasn't long behind as he somersaulted to the sandy floor. I looked to my brother.**

 **"Ready to play Rex?" He looked at me with his glowing red eyes and smiled evilly.**

 **"I sure am Firebird." He replied to me, in a deep and demonic voice. I stood up, my eyes set on Kitty Kat. I let low growl emanate from my throat. Now the food chain has been reversed. It's time for the bird to kill the cat. Then… Rex and I attacked.**

( **Flashback Ends** )

That was the worst moment of my live and I hope to never relive it. I attacked my friends with a strength and brute force I never thought I had. Jason went after Adam and the Yellow Ranger first. I was making my way to Kat when the Blue Ranger child for in my way. The suit makes him more muscled and taller, it still didn't anything for unbroken voice. I grabbed that kid by the throat, knee him in the stomach and I threw him across the room. Kat intervened and… god! After everything she did for me; keeping my secret of where I truly was; under Maligore's control, being someone else like Firebird, I just said some really spiteful and hurtful things to her. Hell! I was about to break her arm clean!

If it weren't for Tommy, I would have injured Kat and seriously too. It terrifies me that Maligore has given me this alter ego to live with for the rest of my life; even though Firebird is sealed away in my mind, in hopes she will never hurt anyone again. Everything worked itself out eventually in the end, Lerigot and his wife were able to free and myself and Jason from Maligore's control. For some, I only got a side-effect from being evil; whenever I get angry or agitated, my eyes would flash red. It's like how Tommy's eyes would flash green. Even though Jason now has his own alter ego Rex; an evil version of his Tyranosaurus Zord Spirit, he doesn't have that side-effect. He's lucky his eyes don't flash.

After the Rangers got us home, we made a trip to the Command Chamber. I was reunited with father for a short while, got to meet Alpha again. The two unknown Turbo Rangers revealed themselves as Justin Steward and Tanya Sloan. Two nice people, but I was still skeptical about having a kid this young being a Power Ranger. Although, I shouldn't doubt my father's judgement. That was when Lerigot, his wife and child; Yara and Bethel said their goodbyes and went home back to the planet of Liaria. I am certain that Divatox won't be going after them again and will leave their planet alone.

Once that was dealt with, Jason offered to compete in Rocky's place after he damaged his back during training. That explains why Justin was given the Turbo Powers. I decided to stay for the match, then at the end, bring Tommy to the side and clear things up between us. That plan was shattered after they the twenty-five thousand dollar prize money for Little Angel's Orphanage. I was about to go to the ring, until I saw Kat kiss Tommy's cheek. That was Rhea cried out in anguish, Tommy and Caesar belonged to us, not her. Yet I could see they're happy, I couldn't destroy that. I'm sorry for leaving like this Jason, but I guess it's time for me to return home. I whispered goodbye to everyone, especially Tommy and literally, I vanished; teleporting to the Command Chamber to say goodbye to father and Alpha again. Next, I tapped my new communicator to go back home. Once I got back to Eltar, which was early morning, I pretty much cried myself to sleep on that.

I sighed, I guess I'm just bound for a time of lonliness. Because of my increased life span, I'm afraid now of getting close to people. Perhaps I'm better off staying on Eltar, there's nothing for me on Earth; Tommy has clearly moved on from me, he's happy with Kat. I can't break that. I stared at my guitar, that I placed in the corner of my living quarters. Zordon had it sent to me, as a small reminder of home; it was before father and Alpha themselves, left to return home after my planet suffered a serious attack we managed to fend off. That fight left me a little battered, but I'm not worse for wear. I tried to keep the use of my Ninjetti Powers to a minimum, until they are really needed, so for now, I'm fighting just all the other soldiers. Father was impressed at the fact I gained the army's trust and loyalty, even though I spent my entire lifetime on Earth.

After that, everything was all go, go! Small attacks, then guerrilla warfare was becoming more and more frequent. Rebellion among other planets were in full swing. I helped mother and Zordon where to strategically place the anti-air and ground turrets, snipers etcetera, all the usual business of war. That was when all hell broke loose, after the Command Chamber was destroyed; the Turbo Rangers were left to fend for themselves after Dimitria, the Blue Centurion and Alpha 6 left to return here to Eltar! They should have stayed with the Rangers! So I was quite peeved and not to mention, cold towards Dimitria of Inquirius. Then what really threw me off the bat and caused my eyes to glow red, literally frightening everyone in the war meeting; was she revealed that her sister Divatox, formerly Diana, joined forces with The United Alliance of Evil. Mother instantly realised I fell prey to Maligore's control. I refused to talk about it, but she made me and I broke down crying at what I did. It was much worse than when Lord Zedd put me under a spell!

I got that issue off my chest, what worried us now was when Astronema was going to begin Countdown To Destruction; her's and Dark Spectre's, he's Maligore's brother, ambitious campaign for universal dominance. I then looked out to the dark, starry night sky; that feeling of calm before the storm is all too real. I clutched my necklace, I hope father is alright and unharmed; he's held captive up in The Dark Fortress; The UAE's main headquarters. Mother and I dispatched troops to a couple of different planets: Mirinoi, Triforia, Sentai Six, KO-35 and even Aquitar. Astronema's Quantrons wouldn't be able for the planet's watery system, neither the Cogs belonging to The Machine Empire; it doesn't stop Lady Gaga Wannabe's Piranhatrons from being sent there as a strategic attack. Being attacked while scuba-diving proved that point.

Out of fear for the planet's safety, even my mom Aria agreed, I sent a transmission to the planet to prepare themselves for war. On a happy note, I did get to talk to Billy, who was very surprised to see me. I told him to be safe, if he can't morph, to not play hero and get to safety. He reassured me, he can after reawakening Daedalus; I must say, Rhea was overjoyed to hear from her Spirit Brother. That was the last time I talked to Billy. The Rangers of Aquitar won't leave their planet unprotected and I believe Billy fell in love with the White Aquitarian Ranger; Cestra I think her name is. At least Billy is happy. As far as I know, all the planets are preparing for war and its going to be a big attack, with long days of fighting ahead.

My thoughts ran back to Tommy again. Damn it! Why now? I don't need any distractions! I must admit, I do miss him; I long for him to hold like he used to, I miss his company. Like I said, he's moved on; Tommy is with Kat now and I don't think his parents would even want to see my face on their doorstep. I need to get this off my chest, if the theory of Parallel Universes or The Multiverse is true, perhaps on one of those Earths, another Kimberly who is not burdened of being an intergalactic being's daughter; is just a normal human being. I hope that Kimberly is with Tommy, probably married and has children of her own. I've slowly come to accept that on this Earth, that isn't the case. I stood up, grabbing my guitar and headed for the top of the Western Tower.

 _7:00 (Earth Time)…_

 _Night (Eltarian Time)…_

( _Scene: Western Tower, Eltar Army Barracks, Eltar_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I sat on the ledge of the Western Tower of the heavily secured army barracks. I looked up at the night sky, knowing Tommy he might be looking up at the stars on Earth, thinking about. Great, now I feel a part of him has moved on with Kat, but another part of his heart remains with me. I sort of wish that Tommy was here with me, but Eltar will become a war zone and it's too dangerous for him; I wonder what he was thinking when he thought I was ' _leaving_ ' for Paris. I ignored it at first, but I swore I heard his Falcon cry out to myself and Rhea to just stay. I wrote a song before I left Eltar, had it finished by then, but I didn't know what title to give it; that answer was in the lyrics I wrote and what Caesar cried out: _Just Stay_.

I got comfortable on the ledge and began to strum the chords of the song. Like most of my songs, they sound happy, but until you here the lyrics, they're not really happy at all. I started to sing, in English.

 _"I won't see you for miles,_

 _Hoping every day, you find the strength to stay with me._

 _I'm crippled by the sound, you make when I walk out,_

 _Not too much longer now._

 _Just stay!_

 _Another life I'd always be there._

 _Another night of barely breathing._

 _But when the lights go out I'll be listening._

 _Just stay!_

 _I cannot turn around or take back everything, I missed while I was away._

 _Just stay!_

 _I need for you to believe,_

 _If it were up to me, we'd live out every day the same._

 _But I won't see you for days._

 _Another life I'd always be there._

 _Another night of barely breathing._

 _But when the lights go out I'll be listening._

 _Just stay!_

 _Another life I'd never understand._

 _Another night I'll give you all I can._

 _I know I need you now more than I ever did._

 _Just stay!_

 _Just stay, stay with me._

 _Just stay a little longer._

 _Another life I'd always be there._

 _Another night of barely breathing._

 _But when the lights go out I'll be listening._

 _Just stay!_

 _Another life I'd never understand._

 _Another night I'll give you all I can._

 _I know I need you now, more than I ever did._

 _Just stay!_

 _Just stay!_

 _Just stay with me."_

After that song, I just cried. My heart is yearning for Tommy, but I can't, I'll just have to live through the pain. He still hasn't got the closure about the letter I sent him, maybe someday I'll return to Earth and clear the air between us. Someday. Someday.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **That's it! That finishes up _The Lost Child of Zordon_. It was great fun writing it, despite the ups and down of my technique. I'm so glad you all liked it! And regardless if I got no reviews, I still would have kept writing. Anyways, I will come back to fix mistakes in the previous chapters. I have noticed a few common errors.**

 **Yes, I ended the story on a sadder and depressing note than expected. Even myself! I know I was sort of cruel towards Tommy and Kimberly. Who knows in future stories, I might give them another shot at love!**

 **Now, regarding the salute of the Eltarian army that I was describing, that was the actual salute used in _Power Rangers: SPD_ , so I pretended that SPD copied the salute of the Eltarians by the time it is established. Sort of cool huh?**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this! Bye!**


End file.
